Fate
by Deceptive-Innocence
Summary: 4 years later, Angela has started a new life. She just graduated from highschool and plans to go to college. But when Gohan returns, planning to bring her back with him, she must accepted her fate and return to her true home or die Sequel to Anime Week
1. Chapter 1 Life goes on

Chapter One  
  
A/N: Hi everybody! I have decided to put my sequel up, earlier then my other one * laughs at how late her beyblade story was up compared to this one, when she realised that no one here knows what beyblade is * um ya, the sequels called "Fate" and the Buu saga does not take place nor anything after it. Its AU people, enjoy.  
  
Last Time:  
  
The portal got smaller, then in burst of energy I sprinted for the portal, it got smaller, I jumped for the portal. But my face hit nothing but dirt, I hadn't made it, I pushed myself up onto my hands. My best friend, and the one I knew now I loved were gone. They were all gone.  
  
^ 4 years later ^  
  
* Angela's Point of View *  
  
They still haven't come back, Shellena said before they left that they would come back every summer. I was ready to return to the DBZ world, but they didn't come. After 2 years I gave up hope, and decided to just live my life, without Shellena, as normally as I would if this had never happened. Justin and me actually moved in together, no we didn't get together eww friend friend he is a friend. My parents got divorced and it ended up that custody was given to my dad, so I was in hell there, and my mom decided to go back to America, where she's from, and stay with my uncle Pat. By now she's probably got her own place, and since I turned 18 I moved in with Justin, who ended up failing a year so he's actually in the same grade as me but he's a year older. The phone rang interrupting my thoughts, I picked it up.  
  
"Ya" I said into the phone, my hair was a little shorter then shoulder length, and I liked to dye my hair every month. This month's colour was red.  
  
"Day, were having a beach party today. First day of summer break and all, wanna come?" Justin said into the phone,  
  
"Sounds cool, be there in 10 kay"  
  
"See ya there, oh and call Tiffany tell her to come to"  
  
"Ya I bet you what her to come" I joked with Degraff about his little crush on Tiffany Brown, after Shellena left the next year I went back to school in Gr. 10 Tiffany Brown had just to our school, we meet and made friends quickly. Almost like Shellena, and me but I never was as close to anyone as I am to Shellena, I don't think I ever will be.  
  
"Ah shut up, see ya at the beach"  
  
"Ya later" I hung up the phone, and went to my closet and grabbed my black one-piece swimsuit. And a white towel from the bathroom, my cell, along with a book, sometimes I read because sometimes these parties can get boring, The only thing I like to do is play beach volleyball, and swim, plus showing up for social status. I stuffed them into my old backpack and ran out the door of me and Degarff's apartment making sure to lock the door. I jumped into my black convertible, starting it up and pulling out of the apartment complex's driveway. As I was driving to the beach, I flipped my cell phone out and dialled Tiffany's number.  
  
"Hello?" Tiffany's voice came into my ear,  
  
"Hey Tiff were meeting at the beach to ring in the summer and everything, wanna come?"  
  
"I don't know, my uncle over"  
  
"Come on Tiff, Justin gonna be there"  
  
"Ok, I'm coming" I laughed as I put my cell back in my backpack. Puppy love its kinda cute.  
  
******  
  
I jumped up and spiked the ball down over the net, Degraff slide in and bumped the ball over the net, back to me. Tiffany bumped the ball up to Candy Cookman; who was our setter, she volleyed the ball to me and I once again spiked it back I aimed this time for the back corner where no was. Travis Turner, dived for the ball but it was to late, we scored the last point.  
  
"Yes were the winners. 10 bucks each cough it up" I said to the guys who reluctantly handed over their bet money.  
  
"You guys only won because you got Day on your team" Travis muttered as he handed his money over to me,  
  
"Why thank you, your not a bad player yourself" I said cutely, but I was just playing. I saw Travis smirk,  
  
"Damn right. Hey Day ya wanna get a ice cream at the parlour"  
  
"Ya sure" I answered, and we walked off to the ice cream parlour.  
  
****** * Normal Point of View *  
  
A purple portal opened on the beginning of the beach, an 18 looking man jumped out. He was dressed in a red GI under it a blue weighted shirt, he looked around and he spotted a bunch of kids playing volleyball. He recognized a Ki right away.  
  
'Found her', he started off toward them  
  
****** * Angela's Point of View *  
  
"Double chocolate scoop please" I said to the person behind the counter, he handed my cone to me and I turned around and walked beside Travis who had a vanilla cone.  
  
"So what you gonna do over the summer" he asked me,  
  
"I don't know" I said as I shrugged my shoulders "I've got a job at the auto place, I start...actually I should get going, I start in a half hour" I said as I looked at my watch,  
  
"Shame, leaving so soon. Well I guess I'll see you around"  
  
"Ya, see ya later" I said as I run off towards my car, waving goodbye to Degraff and Tiffany as I went. But when I got to my car I saw someone I didn't what to see. 'Great'. He was standing by my car obviously waiting for me. "What do you want Gohan. Come back to see me how nice, 4 years too late" I spat at him as I got into my car,  
  
"Ange..."  
  
"Cram it Gohan, just go back to your world. I'm alive if that what you wanted to know" I started up my car and drove out of the parking lot of the beach. But Gohan wasn't going to give up that easily. He flew into the air high above me, following my car. 'Well lets see if he can keep up with me' I looked to see that the road was clear, I hit the gas pedal speeding off towards me and Degraff's apartment. He seemed surprised as I flew off, my hair blew in the wind as I increased the speed I was going about 120 on a 60 K/hm road. 'Hope no cops are awake in their cars, probably stuffing their faces at Tim Horton's' I laughed at my joke, Gohan had caught up with me as I pulled quickly into the apartment driveway. He landed in front of me as I got out of the car.  
  
"Angela, listen to me. I need you to come back with me to my world" he pleaded with me as I walked down the hall to my apartment, I opened it with my key.  
  
"I have a new life now Gohan" I went inside but held the door open "Without you" and I closed the door in his face.  
  
* Gohan's Point of View *  
  
"Without you" Angela said and closed the door in my face,  
  
"Damn it!" I yelled and punched the wall beside the door, not caring that it made a hole in it. I walked out of the apartment, I heard before that she had a job starting half an hour at the auto place. I'll have to meet her there again, 'With Shellena'. And I exited out.  
  
* Angela's Point of View *  
  
'Why did he have to come back now, why? I had a good life going, I was doing good in school, plenty of friends, just moved out of my parents home. Why now?' I thought, as I punched the huge sand bag I used for getting out my aggression (ya know those kind of things that hang from the ceiling, that are filled with sand and you kick and punch at them I forget what their called). I looked at the time '1:30 I gotta be there in half an hour, better get ready' I did one last swift kick to the bag and went off to the bathroom, as climbed up the stairs out of the basement; where we kept all our sport equipment, gym stuff, weights stuff like that. The bag fell down all the sand falling over the floor. "Damn it not again, that's the third one I've gone through in a week. Oh well I'll put another one up when I get back from the shop" and headed upstairs.  
  
A/N: Yes! Done the first chapter of 'Fate', whatta think ppl review. 


	2. Chapter 2 Old friends

Chapter Two

A/N: What's up ppl? The 2nd chapter of my sequel to "Anime Week", "Fate" is up. And no one had answered my question how the hell do you make bold, italic and underline shit come up? Cause I got no fuckin idea and its driving me insane, so put an answer to that in your review, and I'm sure I'm going to get lost of those, right?

***In the DBZ World***

* Shellena's Point of View *

Fighting for our lives that all we've been doing for the last four fucking years. When we arrived here things were normal, nothing much happened till when it was nearing the winter here. We were going to go back to see Ang (in the DBZ world the seasons are reversed so if its winter here its summer there, spring here fall there etc.), when a strange earthquake started to happening. It was like something had been waiting till this time to strike, like something didn't want us to go see Ang. Actually I had hoped that she would come back with us, I don't understand why she didn't come. I'm thinking because she wasn't ready to leave here best friend Justin of 10 years, its hard ppl being friends that long and then you suddenly have to leave him. Ne ways, when the earthquake hit we were totally unprepared for it the earth open up beneath us, but it was like it was aiming for Vegeta. He fell through a crack and grabbed onto the edge and tried to pull himself up but another earthquake hit, it opened cracks all over the place, trees fell as the shock of the 2nd earthquake toke full effect. The shake of the 2nd earthquake made Vegeta lose his grip he fell through and the earth closed, Vegeta was dead. Then the sky darkened turning a ruby red as me, Goku, Trunks and Gohan looked on with horror as my new home was turned into a creation of evil. From then on we have been living in the shadows, only coming out for food, clothes, and all the necessities. When you live in this world one has two choices for their path in life, a life of fighting or a life of death in working for the evil in slavery. Oh and you must like to know who the evil one is I keep telling you about, we call him Plague because of the way he swept across the land destroying everything, depriving all living things of life like a plague. He has a right hand lady, who we call Ruby because the sky in ruby red, and she is a harpy. She has a red body with dark blue wings, with long cherry coloured hair, she also has this long black whip she uses on her slaves and servants and its unlike any ordinary whip something about it is…..just magical. She has a short temper who loves to kill, and search out ppl who are hiding and kill them just for fun. It's like a sport for her. That's why I had to adapt to the world I had chosen to live in, I learned to fight, from the 3 Saiyans I had been hiding with for almost 4 years it was a bloody hell to be alive.

***In the Humans World***

* Angela's Point of View *

I wiped my hands on the dirty rag, making it stained with the oil I had on my hands. I then got down on one of the roller boards, and slide under the car. I was screwing in a bolt when I heard my boss; Johnny, call something out to me.

"Hey Day, some people are here to see you they say there friends of yours" I slide out from under the car expecting it to be Degraff. But instead what do I see but my old buddy Gohan, I quickly slide back under the car avoiding him.

"Ang…." He started, but I cut him off.

"Sorry Son working, can't talk" I got out from under it finishing under there for now, and went to the hood but Gohan followed me. I began to open the lid on the oil tank to give the car an oil change,

"Shellena's here she wants to see you" when he said that I stumbled and hit the oil tank with the head of the wrench, making the oil that was still in there splatter all over me.

"Shit, great now I'm going to have to clean this all up" I said and through the wrench on the ground in frustration.

"Don't you care that your best friend is here"
    
    ****
    
    **_I hear... a voice say "Don't be so blind"... _**
    
    ****
    
    **_it's telling me all these things... _**
    
    ****
    
    **_that you would probably hide... _**
    
    ****
    
    **_am I... your one and only desire..._**
    
    ****
    
    **_am I the reason you breathe... _**
    
    ****
    
    **_or am I the reason you cry... _**

"Nope" it was hard to say that, I really did miss her. But I just couldn't see her. I picked up the dirty rag from before, and wiped my face getting some oil off. But I had to go to the bathroom, which of course Gohan didn't follow me but not for the reason I thought. I turned the faucet on and rubbed some soap on my hands and rubbed my hands together to wash my hands. I rinsed them then I did the same with my face, then the door swung open I thought it was Kelly Ty; she's one of the girls I work with in the garage.

"Ya know I always knew you'd be working in a garage when you were older" I heard Shellena voice be hide me, it was a lot more feminine it had matured over the years. I looked up in the mirror do see my old friend. Her chestnut coloured hair had grown from her original waist length to almost kneecap, she had it up in a messy ponytail.

****
    
    **_Always... always... always... always... always... always... always... _**
    
    ****

"Long time no see Green" I said as I wiped my hands dry, 

"Hello Ang"

"Ya so what do you want? You don't come back from your paradise in heaven often huh, especially when you promised your EX- best friend you'd come back" I turned around and stared into her eyes, her clothes had changed from her jeans to a orange fighting GI like Goku's. 
    
    **_I just can't live without you... _**

"Ang I'm sorry, but I…." I cut her off, the 2nd person in half an hour I'm getting good at that.

"I don't even want to hear your little excuse, I was having to much fun, I forgot, oh and remember this one. I though you would understand. Oh ya I understand it perfectly, you don't have to explain anything to me" I stormed out of the bathroom brushing past her, I went to Johnny. "Got a smoke?" I asked, he pulled a pack out and gave me one. I dug in my jeans pocket for my lighter. I put the cigarette in my mouth, I ran my thumb over the metal on the lighter. I lit my cigarette, stuffing my lighter in my pants pocket I toke a puff. 
    
    **_I love you... _**
    
    ****
    
    **_I hate you... _**
    
    ****
    
    **_I can't get around you... _**
    
    ****
    
    **_I breathe you... _**
    
    ****
    
    **_I taste you... _**

"Hey Day, I told you before to take your smoking outside"

"Hey come on Johnny, this old place already has the stink of smoke"

"I don't care, maybe standing out in the cold smoking that will get you to stop" he said and pointed his finger at me then to the door.

"Man you sound like my mom Johnny ever thought of taking up daycare"

"Oh and leave you alone in this place, you'd destroy me"  
  


"Don't need to your already doing a fine job yourself" I said sarcastically as I toke a drag.

"Just smoke it outside Day, before I fire you"

"Ya I love you too old man" I said and hugged the guy jokingly, he shoved me off

"Your real funny" he cracked a grin, as I laughed and walked out. Being followed by both Shellena and Gohan. Oh great I was going to get it now.

"Ang come on just listen to us" Shellena said as she followed me to the back of the garage.

"No" I said to them as I leaned on the wall

"Give us five minutes" she said to me,

"Fine" I signed "If it will get you off my ass" and I threw the butt of my cigarette on the ground and stomped it with my toe

When I said that I was suddenly pulled around the corner and pinned to the wall. My breathing became faster as I realized that Gohan was very close.

****
    
    **_I can't live without you... _**
    
    ****
    
    **_I just can't take any more... _**
    
    ****
    
    **_this life of solitude... _**
    
    ****
    
    **_I guess that i'm out the door... _**
    
    ****
    
    **_and now i'm done with you... _**

"Ang, we wanted to come back, we just couldn't. It was outta our hands"

"Want do you mean?" I managed to stutter out as I looked up at Gohan shyly. I think I was blushing a little as I remembered the kiss from 4 years ago.

"The DBZ world is no longer what it was, it is now a place of death and destruction. A man named Plague rules it. And Ang Vegeta…..Vegeta is dead" he said in a shaky "But of course you wouldn't care would you" he let me go and turned his head away from me, tears for some reasons began to brimmed at the corners of my eyes, my father. Now I new it was true everything that came in that dream it was all true everything. My father was dead, Gohan turned his head back and was surprised to see tears in my eyes, one slipped down.
    
    **_I feel... like you don't want me around... _**
    
    ****
    
    **_I guess i'll pack all my things... _**
    
    ****
    
    **_I guess i'll see you around... _**
    
    ****
    
    **_Its all... been bottled up until now... _**
    
    ****
    
    **_as I walk out your door... _**
    
    ****
    
    **_all I hear is the sound... _**

****

"Ang…"

"You don't know, you" I toke a breath and tried to calm myself "You don't know shit you think I don't care about my friends, what happens to my home, or my father"
    
    **_Always... always... always... always... always... always... always... _**
    
    ****
    
    **_I just can't live without you... _**

"What?"

"Vegeta was my father" I whispered out,

"Vegeta was what?"

"Vegeta was my father damnit!! He was my father and now he's dead because I didn't listen to the warning!!" I was screaming now. 
    
    **_I love you... _**
    
    ****
    
    **_I hate you... _**
    
    ****
    
    **_I can't get around you... _**
    
    ****
    
    **_I breathe you... _**
    
    ****
    
    **_I taste you... _**
    
    ****
    
    **_I can't live without you... _**
    
    ****
    
    **_I just can't take any more... _**
    
    ****
    
    **_this life of solitude... _**
    
    ****
    
    **_I guess that i'm out the door... _**
    
    ****
    
    **_and now i'm done with you..._**

Gohan gripped my shoulders and shook me a little.

"Angela you're not serious, tell me your not serious!" he shook me more,

"Yes! I'M SAIYAN DAMNIT!!" I yelled in his face, I then just torn out from his grip. 

**_I love you..._**

****

**_I hate you..._**

****

**_I can't live without you..._**

****

**_I left my head around your heart..._**

****

**_Why would you tear my world apart..._**
    
    ****
    
    **_Always... always... always... always... _**

I ran to the garage, trying not to hear Gohan's cries behind me, I told Johnny that I needed to leave. Then I got into my car and put on some loud music, and drove down the highway as fast as I could. 

'It's all my fault I didn't listen to the warning and now Vegeta is dead, my father is dead. I KILLED HIM!!' she thought in her mind, 'I KILLED HIM' the same phase kept on repeating in her mind. She pressed her foot on the gas pedal as hard as she could and speeded down the street. 

****

****
    
    **_I see... the blood all over your hands... _**
    
    ****
    
    **_does it make you feel... more like a man... _**
    
    ****
    
    **_was it all... just a part of your plan... _**
    
    ****
    
    **_the pistol's shakin' in my hands... _**
    
    ****
    
    **_and all I hear is the sound... _**

I slammed into my apartment startling Degraff who had already got in, I sat down on the couch with my head in my hands, this wasn't happening this wasn't fuckin happening. My father…..my father…….was dead.
    
    **_I love you... _**
    
    ****
    
    **_I hate you... _**
    
    ****
    
    **_I can't live without you... _**
    
    ****
    
    **_I breathe you... _**
    
    ****
    
    **_I taste you... _**
    
    ****
    
    **_I can't live without you... _**
    
    ****
    
    **_I just can't take any more... _**
    
    ****
    
    **_this life of solitude... _**
    
    ****
    
    **_I guess that i'm out the door... _**
    
    ****
    
    **_and now i'm done with you... _**
    
    ****
    
    **_I love you... _**
    
    ****
    
    **_I hate you... _**
    
    ****
    
    **_I can't live without you... _**
    
    ****
    
    **_I love you... _**
    
    ****
    
    **_I hate you... _**
    
    ****
    
    **_I can't live without you... _**
    
    ****
    
    **_I just can't take any more..._**
    
    ****
    
    **_this life of solitude... _**
    
    ****
    
    **_I pick myself off the floor... _**
    
    ****
    
    **_and now i'm done with you... _**
    
    ****
    
    **_Always..._**
    
    ****
    
    **_Always... _**
    
    ****
    
    **_Always..._**

****

* Scene closes as the song fades *

A/N: Done how do you like that, I liked it, review please and answer my question on how to put bold, italic and shit like that in please.

~ Element ~

^_~


	3. Chapter 3 No regrets

Chapter Three

A/N: Chappie three! Chappie three! And sorry I forgot to e-mail the ppl on my mailing list for the 2nd chapter a little late, but I made sure for this chapter everyone got an e-mail (everyone that left an e-mail that is)

* Gohan's Point of View *

I ran after Angela as she ran away again from me, hopping in her car she floored it out of the garage parking lot.

"Damnit! What the hell is wrong with this shit, why is it that every time I get close to her she runs!" I yelled to myself. I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder I turned my head around to see Shellena behind me.

"Gohan calm down give her time, she'll soon realize that she really does love you"

"Shellena there's something you don't know about her" I said turning fully around to face her.

"What?"

"She's a Saiyan Shen, and Vegeta was her father. I don't know how she knows this because I sure didn't. Fuck I don't know anything anymore" I said and began to walk back in the direction of Angela's apartment.

"Doesn't surprise me much" I heard her mumble to herself behind me "Um Gohan where are we going?" Shellena asked as she ran to catch up with me.

"To Angela's place"

"Oh fuck no. Gohan are you out of your fuckin shitter" she said to me as she jogged in front of me. "We can't go there what are you just going to fuckin follow her around all day. What are you a stalker? She would fuckin kill you when she thought she was human but now she knows she's a Saiyan. What the fuck do you think she's going to do?" she said to me but I was quiet, I got a plan in mind and I needed to talk to Justin for it to work not Ang. "I'll tell you what she's fuckin gonna do. She's gonna fuckin kill us! Do you hear me Gohan? Gohan we don't need her" what she just said suddenly made me stop walking I turned and looked at her.

"What did you just say?"

"Listen Gohan" she started "I love Ang just as much as you do, but we are wasting our time just following her around. Getting nothing but shit from her, she has no idea of what's happening back home (she's means DBZ world ppl she calls it her home now).

And even through she is a Saiyan she has no training what so ever in sensing Ki, using Ki attacks or even the basic flying" she explained. I knew what she was saying, and I knew she was right I just didn't want to admit it. "Face it Gohan. We have to go back and Ang isn't coming back with us. It's the way things are meant to happen, no matter how much we would like to. We can't change fate" she finished. 

"Shellena just give me tonight and if she wont come back with us in the morning. That will be the end of it, I will no longer try to come back for her. I will stop following her everything and I'll go back home with you" I negotiated with her. Shellena's face still showed some doubt. Finally she signed.

"Alright ya got tonight" Shellena told me. I almost hugged her to death, but instead I picked her up and blasted off towards Angela's apartment.

******

We finally landed at Ang's apartment. I went in and knocked on number 8. I waited till the door opened, and Justin's face came into view. He looked up and was surprised to see me and even more surprised to see Shellena.

"Holy shit" I heard him say "SHELLENA!" he called and glomped the poor girl almost freakin choking the girl to death.

"What's up Degraff?" Shellena wheezed out "Yo buddy, life support being cut off. Person dieing here" Shellena wheezed out again.

"Woah oh sorry" Justin said as he let her go. "Come on in guys"

******

"Ang told me that you guys were back" Justin said as he sat down on his couch, Shellena and I sat across from him.

"Really what else did she say?" I asked

"Everything. About her being a Saiyan, Vegeta her father, she spilled a whole shit load when she bursted through the door about half an hour ago. I even saw a few tears drop down, first time I ever saw her cry" Justin finished.

"What did she say to you?" Shellena asked.

~ Flash_Back ~

"Justin he's back" Angela said to Justin 

"What?" 

"No they're both back"

"Who" Justin keep asking, Ang still had her head in her hands.

"Shellena and Gohan"

"They are? Really" Justin said getting excited.

"Don't act so excited Degraff. They want me to go back with them" but Justin didn't hear her.

"This is great Ang. We can have a welcoming party for them, and Shellena can move in with us and…." but Ang cut him off

"JUSTIN!" she yelled at him which toke him back. First she hardly ever called him by his first name and barely ever yelled at him. Her head went back into her hands "Shellena isn't staying. They've come for me to bring me back with them" she said her voice now hardly a whisper, she raised her face out of her hands. "For me"

~End of Flash_Back ~

"And then she told me about the dream she had when she was in the hospital in that coma, and about how she's a Saiyan, her father is Vegeta and how she's suppose to fulfill this ancient phophercy" Justin said looking at us

"What! She knew about everything that was going to happen, and she didn't tell us!" I stood up and yelled, I could feel her Ki down in the basement. "I'm going to talk to her" I said and walked down the basement.  

******

She was there beating the life out of her punching bag, I was actually amazed the thing hadn't collapsed yet.

"What do you want Son?" she said and continued punching the bag like she hadn't said anything. I stopped walking up to her.

"You knew I was here" maybe she does have a natural Ki sensing ability like all of us born on Earth. 

"Of course I did. First off I knew you would be coming back here, and I suspect that Green's up there to catching up on old times with Justin. Plus I'am a Saiyan and I happen to know that every Saiyan who is born or lives on Earth for a long period of time has a natural Ki sensing ability" she said to me with her back still turned from me.

"I wanna know why you didn't tell us about your dream when you were in a coma. That you knew all this shit and we didn't it would've saved us a lot of fuckin time and not to mention the lives of innocent people" she stopped punching the bag maybe my words finally got through to her. She swiftly turned around to face me.

"Saved you a lot of time? Saved lives? Listen man who gives a fuckin shit about innocent lives. If they live in this world or what ever fuckin dimesion you what. Then they sure aren't fuckin innocent" she started I could feel she wasn't far from being done. "So you don't come here to MY home and tell me how to fuckin live and what to do with my life. You don't know me, fuck you never knew me. So don't think you can just come in here and fuckin judge me and the way I live my life" I was totally silent no one was speaking a word. Boy did those words sting, but I wanted to know one thing.

"Why didn't you come back with me four years ago?" I asked, she seemed very relunctant to tell me anything about that. "Why Ang? Why? Tell me" I kept repeating that, she was pacing the room. When she blew up on me.

"Because I was scared!! Ok yes I was scared. Scared of what was after me. Scared of leaving my only home. Scared of losing my best friend" she toke a breath swallowing then whispered "And scared of loving you" she said. Before I could react she slipped past me up the stairs. She stopped on the third stair up and turned to face me. "But trust me Gohan when I say this, I have no regrets about not going with you four years ago" and then she was gone her voice still a whisper in my ear.

'She ran again' I thought to myself. I then went back to the living room where Shellena and Justin were talking. As soon as I walked in they looked up at me.

"Gohan we have an idea" Shellena said to me,

"Ya"

"Me Degraff, and Degraff's gonna get Ang to come. Plus this new girl Tiffany I wanna meet" I was getting frustrated 

'Where the hell are we going already' I thought to myself.

"We all going clubbing tonight since we have to go back in the morning" she finally finished.

"Ok that sounds cool" 'Maybe this is my chance to get through to her' I thought and sat down on the couch beside Degraff.

A/N: There done! I got this up pretty fast huh? Oh and ppl you haven't answered my question about the italic and bold shit. At lest tell me you don't know so I know some ppl are listening to me. Oh and I need 15 reviews to continue this, or I might stop this fic because ppl don't like it or aren't interested in my story.

~ Element ~

^_~


	4. Chapter 4 Surrender

Chapter 4

A/N: Ok it seems ppl actually like my story so I'll continue it and guess what this chapter is dedicated to **_Asilin Kheldarson. _**Who I owe the biggest thanks to for telling me how to get some italics and bolds when uploading my chappies. Since I'm a complete dumbass thanks ASILIN KHELDARSON.

* Angela Point of View *

"I can't believe you talked me into this" I told Justin beside me as we entered "The Rage" the only nightclub in our town. I wasn't too happy and didn't feel at all like going clubbing but Degraff of course talked me into it, damn bastard.

"Hey it'll be good for you, you need to get out some more" he started as walked into the main part of the club. "I for one know what you do every summer, you sit around all day reading books, going to work at the garage, and watching TV while chowing down on chips"

"So? What's wrong with that?" I laughed maybe I did need tonight after Gohan and Shellena just suddenly showing up I needed a night on the town. "Hey Justin did you remember to tell Tiffany we were going clubbing tonight?" I asked as we sat down at the bar, one of my favorite places in the world hehehehehe.

"Uh ya I did, she should be here any…."

"Justin! Ang!" I feminine voice was heard they both turned around in to see a girl with long dirty blond hair wearing a pair f hip huggers and a pink halter top.

"Minute" Justin said finishing off his sentence as his eyes scanned over her body, I smirked. Boy I was right he sure does have the hots for her as she sat beside him on his right side. Justin was wearing a white checkered polo shirt and a pair of dark baggy jeans. I was wearing a black shirt with a demin jacket and baggy black pants with a silver dragon on the back left pocket (I have those pants their awesome! lol)

"Hey dude" I said getting the bartender's attention "Beer, Core's Light" I asked he nodded and poured it out of the faucet's and gave it to me. I toke a sip, immediately Degraff started on me.

"I'm going to tell you right now 5 beers and that's it, I don't want a repeat of last week" 

"Uh come on Degraff nothing happened"

"You call passing out on the floor, and throwing up nothing"

"Uh ya"

"Ang you were hitting on every guy you saw even an guy who looked almost 80 when we were walking home"

"Hey it was my birthday excuse me if I got drunk"

"I don't even know if drunk's a strong enough word for it" he said and I toke another gulp from my drink.

"Well come on guy's let's party" Tiffany said and went onto the dance floor with Degraff, I just sat at the bar sipping my drink when. "Come on Ang, this time your going to dance" Tiffany said as she grabbed my arm and pulled me right out of my seat and pushed me onto the dance floor making me slam into a guy who stumbled. I turned around to face the guy; he turned around to face me.

"Hey sorry ma…….Travis hey!" I said surprised to see Travis Turner here.

"What's up?" he asked

"Nothing just came here with Degraff and Tiffany" I said pointing over to them where they were in a position of very hot dancing to the song "Waiting for Tonight" by Jlo. 

"Hey you wanna dance?" he asked I thought

'What the hell' "Sure" I said and put my arms around his neck and he grabbed my waist as we began to grind to the music.

* Gohan's Point of View *

"Are you sure this was a great idea" I asked Shellena beside me, as we entered the nightclub. I was wearing a tight black shirt and a leather jacket with dark baggy blue jeans. Shellena wore 

"Of course, we need to relax after what's been happening the past four years, Trunks and Goku can handle things back home. When we left everything was fine" she said to me. Music pounded into my ears, ya I needed this. But I couldn't forget that Ang and Degraff were here. The song that had just been on ended, as some people got off the dance floor towards the bar where we were, I saw Degraff holding a blond haired girl by the waist I guess that must be Tiffany. And coming up behind them was Ang being held by another guy and she was LAUGHING with him. My eyes narrowed and I crossed my arms looking extremely similar to Vegeta. That's when she looked up and noticed me her laughing smile automatically turned into a frown and she stopped walking towards the bar, our eyes burned into each other both daring each other who would back down first. But that didn't happen as Degraff got in between us.

"Hey Shellena, Gohan fancy meeting you here" Degraff said in a fake surprised voice, Angela's eyes turned from me to focus on Degraff, she grabbed him by the arm and pulled off to a safe hearing distance away from us. But she forgot about my Saiyin hearing.

"Justin what did you do?"

"What" he asked hands up in the air in defense

"I'm not stupid Justin you told Son and Green we were going to be here tonight didn't you" my voice began to rise

"Yes ok I did, we can have one night just like old times, the way we wanted it to be. Don't just give that up because of your feelings for Gohan, it's only one night"

"I have no feelings for Gohan they died a long time ago, and it's not like old times Justin it never can be" she said and sat down on the bar stool far away from us. The one that was playing "Heaven" by Yanou just ended and a new song started up "Surrender" by Laura Pausini.

**_I can't pretend anymore,_**

****

**_That I am not affected, I'm not moved_**

****

I saw this guy who I learned name was Travis went over to Ang.

"Hey wanna dance some more" I saw her head nod and she got up going back on the dance floor. I admit it was hard to watch him and her dance together, I'm the only one suppose to be dancing with her especially like that. I'd had enough I stepped through the crowd right up to where they were dancing. I tapped Travis on the shoulder he stopped and turned around.

"Mind if I take over" I asked coolly, I gave him a look that meant 'yes or else'. He nodded and I put my hands around her waist as he left the dance floor. I saw her glaring at me.

"What do you what?" she asked me as I moved against but she stopped.

**_I can't lie to myself that I'm not always thinking of you,_**

****

**_You make me strong_**

****

I stopped too, we stood in the middle of the dance floor just staring at each.

"I what you come back with us"

"Why? What's so important that you've been following me around all day asking me to leave my only home I've ever known" she said bitterly to me,

"You know about that dream you had in the hospital? Well guess what that came true that wasn't a dream that was a vision of the future"

"Bullshit Son, you think I'm that stupid. I admit I was planning to go back with you the next year after you had gone back the year before. But you didn't come! You lost your chance and life doesn't give second chances and neither do I!" her voice was rising.

**_You show me I'm not weak to fall in love,_**

****

**_When I thought I'd never need now I can't get enough_**

****

I wasn't fazed by her words and just grabbed her waist and pulled her towards me and whispered into her ear.

"Ang I'm truly sorry, I was held back. I wanted nothing more than to see you but I couldn't, I wanted to make my world safe for you to live in, and not see the home I love in the disgusting way it is now" we then began to move to the music again together. "Please come back with me, we need you"

**_I always made it on my own,_**

****

**_I always thought that I would keep control_**

****

She blushed a bit as her eyes bore into mine searching to see if I was sincere. She then threw her arms around me and hugged me around the neck snuggling her face into my chest.

You changed everything I believe in 

****

**_And now I just can't fight this feeling baby_**

****

She lifted her head from my chest, rose on her toes and pushed her lips to mine.

**_I raise my hands and I surrender,_**

****

**_'Cause your love is too strong and I can't go on_**

****

I kissed back with as much passion as she gave me, I began to probe her mouth with my tongue soon joined by hers.

* Shellena's Point of View *

I watched as Ang and Gohan finally kissed. 

'About time, I thought Gohan was going to take all night' I smiled to myself, I had Tiffany. She was cool she's a good match for Justin. They were dancing quite close when Justin suddenly kissed her, Tiffany seemed startled but then fell into it. I smiled 'I'm glad my leaving hadn't stop them from living their lives' she then frowned 'I wish Trunks was here' she looked up at the ceiling of the club 'Gonna be home soon my mate' she thought and rubbed the right side of her neck.

**_Without your tender arms around me,_**

****

**_I raise my hands and I surrender_**

****

* Angela's Point of View *

Me and Gohan began to dance closer as the music got faster, I put my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer by my waist. I couldn't believe what had just happened I can't believe I just had did that. It was like my heart had taken over my mind, this felt just so right how couldn't I let it happen? This is how Shellena must have felt when she Trunks got together. It's still weird through, and it's gonna be hard to accept this. It's gonna be even harder to leave this town through.

**_I don't wanna resist cause your touch and your kiss,_**

****

**_Have shattered my defenses_**

****

**_I surrender_**

****

I looked into Gohan's eyes he looked into mine and we once again we engaged in a passionate kiss. The kiss began to get more heated the longer we kissed, he then tore away from my mouth and I saw a deep wanting in his eyes.

"Let's get out of here" he said huskily I could only nod as we quickly exited the club I was going for my car when Gohan picked me up and we flew off to my apartment.

******

I unlocked my door and entered my apartment and let Gohan in who closed the door and immediately pushed me against it he pinned me there his hands on either side of my head and started to attack my mouth, his mouth then left my mouth and trailed down my neck he kissed and gently nipped at it as he pushed my demin jacket off my shoulders it feel on the floor but we paid no mind to it, he then began to lift the bottom of my black tee up but I wasn't going to just submit to him…. at lest not yet. I tore away from his mouth and ducked under his left arm and ran towards the bedroom, I saw him smirk and follow after me I turned around in the doorway and slipped off his jacket and threw it on the ground as he pushed me into the room and closed the door behind him. 

A/N: Hey whatta think and guys a warning for the next chapter there is going to be a lemon so be warned. And I'm extremely sorry about the late update I couldn't get the computer for ages and I had homework and chores and shit I absolutely hate. I get the next chapter up as fast as I can review my story please I'll love you forever.

~ Element ~

^_~

****


	5. Chapter Five Waiting for Tonight

Chapter Five – Waiting for Tonight 

A/N: Hey guys, this chapter is the reason it's R rated, that's right it's a lemon. Enjoy

*** Normal Point of View * **

Gohan pushed Angela onto the bed, immediately attacking her with heated kisses. Their tongues began to do battle as his hands roamed over her body. He pulled the end of her t-shirt up and pulled it off, she in return pulled his shirt off.

**_Like a Movie Scene,_**

****

**_In the sweetest dreams,_**

****

I have pictured us together 

****

 Her hands gently roamed over his muscular chest, they then slid down to the belt that held up his pants. But he put his hands over hers and placed them above her head. His hand slid down the side of her face, cupped her chin and gave her another passionate kiss. His mouth trailed down to her neck, nipping and kissing at it. 

****

**_Now to feel your lips,_**

****

**_On my fingertips,_**

****

I have to say is even better 

While she was preoccupied with the feel of his kisses, his hands went down to her zipper and button on her pants. He undid the button and pulled the zipper down, he slipped the pants off letting them fall to the floor, forgotten. He stopped kissing and stared at her in only her underwear and bra, she was beautiful.

"Your beautiful" he said to her and kissed her on the forehead, as she blushed slightly. He put one finger under the middle of her bra, he flicked his finger and the bra snapped, he pulled it off her and threw it on the floor. 

**_Then I ever thought it could possibly be,_**

****

**_It's perfect, it's passion, it's setting me free._**

****

**_From all of my sadness,_**

****

**_The tears that I've cried,_**

****

**_I have spent all of my life._**

She kissed him off guard she quickly undid the belt and toke it off, she pulled his pants down. Taking the hint  he kicked them off, being left only in his boxers; which were totally white.

**_Waiting for tonight, oh_**

****

**_When you would be here in my arms_**

****

**_Waiting for tonight, oh_**

****

**_I've dreamed of this love for so long_**

****

**_Waiting for tonight_**

_'Hmm I wonder if he had the same boxers as in the show' _Angela thought michevously, she grabbed his boxers and slipped them off. But she didn't look at his dick, she turned the boxers around and sure enough a teddy bear head was on the back of them. Angela burst out laughing as she pointed at the boxers, tears began to come out her eyes. Gohan's cheeks went pink, and his ears went bright red.

"I have you know, they're very comfortable"

"I'm sure they are" she said between sniggers. Then she was suddenly pinned down to the bed, she looked up at Gohan's smirking face, little giggles still coming out once and a while.

"Ok let's see what's on your underwear" he said in a challenging voice. His hands went down and swiftly pulled her underwear off, he held it up on the back was _'Monday'_ in red letters. "Wrong day Ang, don't you know it's Friday" he said in a mocking voice. She grabbed the piece of clothing out of his hand.

"Oh shut up, teddy bear boy" and threw the underwear onto the floor. Her back then arched as she felt a finger being inserted in her cunt.

"What was that?" he said huskily, she was breathing hard but managed to glare at him. He began to move his finger inside of her going slowly then increasing his speed. Her hands began to entangle themselves in his jet-black hair. 

Tender words to say 

****

**_Take my breath away_****__**

****

Love me now, leave me never 

****

Gohan lowered himself so he was in reach of her breasts. His mouth enclosed over her right nipple, the hand that wasn't probing inside of her, came up and rubbed her other breast. He began to increase his speed and added a finger, he began to push harder. Angela was in heaven, she moaned out in ecastay as she felt his speed quicken. Her back arched even more as she felt him jiggle her G-spot, he then added another finger, making it 3 fingers probing her wetness. 

Found a sacred place 

****

**_Lost in you embrace_**

**_I want to stay in this forever_**

****

Her mouth then fell open as she felt her first orgasm of the night hit her. In sheer passion she grabbed his face and kissed him with all she had. She then felt something much bigger enter her slowly, she looked up at Gohan as his dick reached her barrier. Her hands circled his neck, and her face buried into his neck. 

"I'm sorry" he whispered into her ear and he gave one hard push and broke her virginity. She bit her lip as a tear ran down her cheek. Her grip on Gohan's neck tighten as a pain shot up her spine. The pain lessen as Gohan began to move inside her, her pained expression turned into one of pleasure. 

I think of the days when the sun used to set 

****

**_On my empty heart, all alone in my bed_**

Tossing and turning 

****

**_Emotions were strong _**

****

**_I knew I had to hold on _**

She moaned as he quicken his pace, her hands then circled around his waist hugging him to her. Her hands felt around his back, she felt a small bump just before his butt. She ran her fingers over it, Gohan's body gave a jump and his pace quickened making Angela gasp.

**_Waiting for tonight, oh_**

****

When you would be here in my arms 

****

**_Waiting for tonight, oh_**

****

**_I've dreamed of this love for so long_**

****

**_Waiting for tonight_**

****

**_Waiting for tonight, oh_**

****

**_When you would be here in my arms_**

****

**_Waiting for tonight, oh_**

****

**_I've dreamed of this love for so long_**

****

**_Waiting for tonight_**

_'Must be his tail spot' _she thought. She then got a idea, she flipped Gohan so he was on the bottom and she was on the top. Gohan wasn't very pleased because he frowned, but she just smirked and began to move herself on him. 

Gone are the days when the sun used to set 

****

**_On my empty heart, all alone in my bed _**

****

**_Tossing and turning _**

****

**_Emotions were strong _**

****

**_I knew I had to hold on _**

She moved faster as she moaned in pleasure. His hands grabbed her waist and pushed her further onto him, then her orgasm suddenly hit her, harder then before. When it did, a furry brown tail burst out of her back, her back arching. She then fell onto Gohan's chest, her eyes closed; she was exhausted. Gohan smiled as he pulled the covers up over them. He put his hands around her waist, pulled her to him and then closed his eyes.

Waiting for tonight, oh 

****

**_When you would be here in my arms_**

****

**_Waiting for tonight, oh_**

****

**_I've dreamed of this love for so long_**

****

**_Waiting for tonight, oh_**

****

**_When you would be here in my arms_**

****

**_Waiting for tonight, oh_**

****

**_I've dreamed of this love for so long_**

****

**_Waiting for tonight, oh_**

****

**_When you would be here in my arms_**

****

**_Waiting for tonight, oh_**

****

**_I've dreamed of this love for so long_**

****

**_Waiting for tonight, oh_**

**********

The sun rose, shining light upon the world in rays of red, orange and yellow. One soul, Angela Day, watched it from her apartment balconey. She was dressed in a white t-shirt and red shorts.

_'What happened last night, was it right?' _she asked herself as she leaned on her balconey's railing. The sliding door then opened behind her and she felt hands encircle her waist and a kiss on the back of her neck, told her that Gohan was up. She then pulled  a cigarette out of her shorts pocket, her lighter had ran out so she pulled out a pack of matches. Running it across the back of the matches pack, lighting her cigarette she shook her hand putting the match and flicked it over the balconey. But before she could take a puff, Gohan garbbed it out of her mouth.

"When did you start this?" he asked looking at the cigarette

"When I was 15" she hesisated before she answered "When you guys left" she made a grab for it but he avoid her reach. He threw it on the ground and stomped on it.

"Ang, I'm gonna ask you this question for the last time" he paused "Will you come back with me?" he said into her ear.

"Gohan…." She started and turned around to face him _'Had what happened last night been a mistake, if I say no it will be, but if I say yes I'll have to leave my only home' _Angela's thoughts were circling and circling "I will Gohan" 

A/N: Done, YAAA ANG IS GOING BACK WITH GOHAN!! Uhmmm, so how was the lemon, good? Too short? Review please and thank you. I NEED FEEDBACK, IT DRIVES ME.

**_~ Element ~_**

****

**_^_~_**


	6. Chapter Six The Wreckoning

Chapter 6 – The Wreckoning 

A/N: Here's chapter six of "Fate" enjoy it.

* Angela's Point of View *

I packed everything I needed, well from my apartment. I have to go back to my old house, my dad's cause I kinda moved out as quickly as I could and forgot to go back for any of my old stuff. So I guess now is as good a time as any,  I knocked on the door hoping my dad was home so I could get my stuff. But also hoping not because I didn't want to see him now, I was also having a problem with my new tail. 

**_I came  
  
_**

**_I saw_**

****

**_I kicked some ass_**

****

It was a strange thing to have something sticking out of your ass, when you've grown up without it. But I have noticed it has increased my balance and strength. I had to hide it from view because I don't really think that having a brown furry tail on your ass is normal. The door opened and there in the doorway was my father, he looked surprised to see me as I pushed my way passed him into the house.

**_The pain I cause it makes me laugh  
  
_**

**_Cause the way I do my thing is strange  
  
_**

"I came to get my stuff I left" I said, I went up the stairs to my old room. I started gathering my stuff up, putting it in a garbage bag. Being done in my bedroom, went back downstairs where my father was waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"So you staying, finally decided you couldn't make it on your own" he said as I was going out the door, I stopped and turned around dropping the bag I had in my hand on the floor.

"I'll have you know I have a good job that I like, am living in my own apartment with my best friend. I pay the heat, telephone bills, and I pay the rent with him. I also have my own car, I buy my own clothes, food. So I think I have made it without you, I've made it better then you did. So cut that shit that without you I wouldn't have survived" I said to him,

**_I just inject myself into your veins  
  
_**

**_Yeah_**

"Is that so well I have you know if it wasn't for me and your mother you wouldn't be here"

"So you fucked my mom, ya big deal. You did the thing that everyone does everyday, hell even 13 year olds are doing"

"That doesn't mean that we wanted you" he said quickly back to me, I have admit that hurt. But I wasn't going to admit that to him.

"Well you got me, and guess what I've made it fine without you" I turned around and started to walk to the door but as I was walking, I felt him grab my bare arm I was wearing a white t-shirt with green cargo pants. His nails were digging into my arm, that's when I smelled it. I smelled the alcohol on his breath, great he was drunk. I looked at my arm then back at him.

**_Can't  run, can't  hide there's no way out  
  
_**

**_The sun will rise   
  
_**

**_And it's about_**

****

**_Time for the wreckoning  
  
_**

**_Time, time for this girl to sing_**

"Your not going anywhere. You can go when I tell you"

"Let go of me Tony now" I said calmly, but in response his nails dug more into my skin.

"You will call me your father" then he did something he had never have done before. He slapped me across the face, making my face twist to the side. I ripped my arm out of his grip.

**_Damn if I thought that you would change and my life would stay the same  
  
_**

**_And  when, you dont even care about me  
  
_**

**_And no, you dont give a damn  
  
_**

**_Things will come and things will go but one thing that I know fo' _**

**_sho   
  
_**

**_Is that, you dont give a shit about me  
  
_**

**_And so, I'm walking out the door  
  
_**

**_Yeah hmm.._**

"No I wont you gave up being my father a long time ago"

"Bitch" he said and pushed me into the big window in the living room, the force he had used made me break through the window. I flew through it landing on the porch's concrete. I was laying on the ground speechless I couldn't believe he had did that, it toke all my will power not to go back in there and start beating the shit out of him. He then threw the bag of my things out the window, I caught it and went to my car and pulled out of the driveway. 

~ Flash_Back ~

****

**_Cant move  
  
_**

**_Cant breathe  
  
_**

**_Its getting dark_**

****

The beast has come to steal your heart  
  


**_So you better practice you scream  
  
_**

**_For you might not live your dream_****__**

"I'm leaving dad, and you can't stop me" I said 

"Just like your mother, whenever anything in your life gets to hard you just leave it behind. Not wanting to be bothered with it"

"Leave mom out of this, she was a better person and parent then you could ever hope to be"

"Then why did she ran off America without you, not such a good parent now is she"

"At lest she treated us like her children you treated me and my brothers like something you were forced to put up with for 18 years"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you're a bad father that's what, you think constantly of yourself and anything that costs over $15 you freak!"

**_Things will come and things will fall and one thing I know fo' sho  
  
_**

**_Is that, you don't give a shit about me  _**

****

**_And so, I'm walking out the door   
  
_**

**_The wreckoning, the wreckoning, the wreckoning_**

"Get out! Get out of my house!" he said pointing to the door,

"Gladly I've been waiting 18 years for you to say that" and I went slammed out of the door, having nothing but the clothes on my back.

~ End of Flash_Back ~

****

**_And I'm running from my problems   
  
_**

**_I got my phoney face painted on  
  
_**

**_And then I think of what you said to me   
  
_**

**_And then I think of what you did, to me  
  
_**

**_I think of you and probably laugh   
  
_**

**_And then I think of you and probably laugh   
  
_**

**_And Then I think of you and probably laugh _**

****

**_You're the one I'm running from_******

I slammed into my apartment, startling the three that were standing around it. I said nothing and dropped the bag in my hand and quickly went to the bathroom (by the way it's a one floor apartment). I closed the bathroom door and went to the sink a mirror was above the sink. I looked in it and could see that on the right side of my cheek was a cut, probably from being pushed through a window. No doubt there was glass stuck in it, that would be fun to get out. There was also a bid of blood on my arm where he had dug his nails into my arm, that was no big. There was also a lot of cuts on my arms from the glass of the window, great. I decided to draw a bath that would be the easiest way, when I felt someone's arms wrap around my waist I looked up in the mirror and saw Gohan's face.

The wreckoning, the wreckoning, the wreckoning 

****

**_You don't give a damn_**

"What happened?" he asked noticing the cuts on my arms.

"Had a fight with my dad" I answered, wetting a cloth and began to gently wipe of the blood on my arm and cheek. I sucked in my breath as I pulled a sharp piece of glass out of a cut in my arm.

"I mean why do you have cuts all over your arms"

"He pushed me through a window" I said simply instantly I felt Gohan's grip on my waist tighten. "Relax Gohan I'm fine he does more damage mentally then physically this is nothing"

**_The wreckoning, the wreckoning, wreckoning,_**

****

**_I'm walkin out the door_**

****

"You sure?"

"Ya, now get out of here I'm having a bath. And no you cant join me one Shellena and Degraff are downstairs and I need to remove the glass" he made a pouty face, making me laugh as he went with much relunctant. I turned the faucet on and watched the water pour into the tub, thinking that in just a few hours I would be leaving my best friend, my mother and brothers and everything I've known for one man, amazing what love can do to you. Stupid little muther fucker.

A/N: There finished whatta think please review

~ Element ~

^_~ 


	7. Chapter Seven Goodbye

Chapter Seven – Goodbye 

A/N: Hey sorry it toke me so long to update, I fell out of a tree last Sunday about 7 feet from above and really hurt my neck. I haven't had time so if this chapter is crappy blame the tree, the trees! IT'S THE TREES!! THEY HAVE EYES AND EARS!! THE TREES!!! ok I'm done.

* Angela's Point of View *

I came down the stairs and walked into the living room, Shellena, Degraff and Gohan were all 3 there. I toke a breath and said words that would finally forever seal my fate.

"Ok I'm ready" I said and adjusted my backpack, I had packed some clothes and some stuff I could never leave behind.

**********

I stared at Gohan as he powered up to create a portal, 

'He's stronger then he is suppose to be at his age in the show' I thought to myself, I looked at Shellena who was ready to jump when the portal appear, next to her was Justin my best friend. It was going to be hard leaving him 18 years almost of friendship was going to end in a few minutes.

* FlashBack *

And so we talked all night about the rest our lives Where we're gonna be when we turn 25 

****

**_I keep thinking times will never change_**

****

**_Keep on thinking things will always be the same_**

****

My mom knocked on the blue door of my new neighbours house. I was only a baby then about a year old; my mom was holding me in her arms as she waited for the door to open. A few seconds later the doorknob turned and a woman stepped out. She had reddish brown hair short to the ears and blue eyes, her face was round and she had high cheekbones.

"Hello my name is Carol Day I'm your new neighbour" she said and shook the hand of the women.

"Hello I'm Caroline Degraff oh and who is this little one" she said holding out a finger to me, which I grabbed and squeezed, hey I was only one.

"This is my daughter Angela"

"Hello Angela, what a pretty name what does it mean?" she asked Mrs. Degraff

"Messenger...do you have any children?"

But when we leave this year we won't be coming back 

****

**_No more hanging out cause we're on a different track_**

****

**_And if you got something that you need to say_**

****

**_You better say it right now cause you don't have another day_**

****

"Yes I have one right now I'm hoping for another. His name is Justin" Mrs. D turned around and called out "Justin! Honey come and meet our new neighbours" little footstep could be heard as a blond haired boy looking about 2 years old came into view. "This is my son Justin" my mom put me down and I tried to get up but I fell down as I walked towards Justin. He seemed puzzled and excited about us; these new people, all at one time. "Justin say hi to Angela and Mrs. Day"

"Hi" he said quietly

"Hello there young man" my mom said and bent down and shook his hand like an adult would. I made a little whimpering sound and my mom picked me up I hung my arms around her neck. "Well we better get back home, just came by to say welcome to the neighbourhood" my mom began to walk back home as she waved bye so did Justin and his mom.

"Thank you bye bye see you soon"

Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down 

****

**_These memories are playing like a film without sound_**

****

**_And I keep thinking of that night in June_**

****

**_I didn't know much of love_**

****

* EndOfFlashBack *

We were perfect well-behaved little angels when we were not together but when we were together we turned into little miss behaved devils.

* FlashBack *

But it came too soon 

****

**_And there was me and you_**

****

**_And then we got real cool_**

****

**_Stay at home talking on the telephone with me_**

****

"Come on Ang hurry" 8-year-old Justin said to me, looking at the door to the kitchen where we could hear our mom's voices talking. Today was their weekly chat and we were taking full advantage of the freedom of our mother's watchful eyes to wreak some havoc. Well if your 8 & 7 years old stealing cookies from the cookie jar without asking is a pretty big crime.

"I can't reach Just I'm too short" I said reaching for the cookie jar; just a few more cm and I would have it.

"Here I'll give you a boost" he lifted me up by my waist a few cm so I could reach the jar I grabbed it.

We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared 

****

**_Laughing at our selves thinking life's not fair_**

****

**_And this is how it feels_**

****

"Got it you can let me down now" he let me go which made me fall cause I wasn't expecting him to just let me fall. But he was only 8 he couldn't lift very much weight, I slipped and fell the jar flew out of my hands and crashed to the floor. The GLASS jar hit the floor and pieces splattered across the floor. The voices in the living room stopped, and we heard footsteps coming towards us. "Oh no, oh no, Justin what are going to do?" I asked him.

"How the heck do I know?" I sat there and Justin stood beside me looking clueless. I heard the gasps of our mothers as they looked at the mess on the floor.

"Hey mom" I said casually waving my hand in a half circle.

"Angela what happened here?" she asked me, I looked at Justin he shrugged, I shrugged.

"It was an accident" I said me and Justin smiled cheesely at our mothers but that didn't make them any happier.

As we go on 

****

**_We remember_**

****

**_All the times we_**

****

**_Had together_**

 "Hey Just you think we should run?" I asked him out of the corner of my mouth still keeping my eyes on our enraged mothers.

"Best idea I can come up with" I got up and we started to tip toe out of the kitchen.

"Hold it right there!" Mrs. D said to us, we both stopped turned our heads around at them and said.

"Yes mothers dear" at the same time, you would've swore we practiced this many times before. Oh ya we have.

"You are going to clean this up right now!" both said pointing at the broken pieces of the cookie jar. They must have practiced too. We grumbled and got out the dustpans and brooms and began to sweep them up with our mothers looking over us.

And as our lives change 

****

**_Come whatever_**

****

**_We will still be_**

****

**_Friends forever_**

****

"Isn't this against the child labour law" I asked them

"No....how do you know what that is?" she asked me amazed,

"Ryan let me watch Law and Order with him again hehe" I laughed nervously because I wasn't allowed to watch that till I was at lest 10. She signed and we continued to sweep.

* EndOfFlashBack *

And if you think that was bad we were worse in school.

* FlashBack *

So if we get the big jobs 

****

**_And we make the big money_**

****

**_When we look back now_**

****

**_Will our jokes still be funny?_**

****

"The mathematical term for a triangle with 3 equal sides is called a what?" Miss Suess asked us, she was the 5/6 grade teacher and we and Degraff were in the same class because of the split. "Angela" she said pointing to me, weird I didn't know I had my hand up oh wait I didn't she probably picked me because I was looking at Kyle Brown cram a pencil up his nose lead side, oh that's got to be painful man.

"Ya"

"Yes you mean?"

"Yes" I said groaning don't you hate it when the teacher's try to correct your grammar.

Will we still remember everything we learned in school? 

****

**_Still be trying to break every single rule_**

****

**_Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?_**

****

**_Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?_**

****

"What is the mathematical term for a triangle with 3 equal sides?" she asked I think again, I don't know I wasn't listening.

"How the hell do I know" I responded it was 9: 30 in the morning I was still half asleep so I didn't want to be asked any damn questions about a fuckin triangle.

"Well you would know if you listened, and I also do not permit curse language in my classroom principal" she said pointing to the door.

"Ahhh another old trip to see your old friend Rossi huh Ang" said Degraff beside me, and patted my back as he smirked

I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye 

****

**_Keep on thinking it's a time to fly_**

****

**_And this is how it feels_**

****

"Shut up Degraff" I said as I got out of my seat.

"Justin do you wish to join her?" Justin shrugged,

"Doesn't matter to me" the teacher narrowed her eyes.

"Principal's office NOW!" she said louder and pointed to the door. We followed her finger out and through the door. We walked down two flights of stairs down from the junior's floor to the primaries. 

As we go on 

****

**_We remember_**

****

**_All the times we_**

****

**_Had together_**

****

"You thinking the old routine" Justin asked me as we stopped right in front of the fire alarm.

"Oh ya" I pulled it down and we ran to the principal's office. When he had just come out of his office a brown haired man he was wearing a black business suit with a black tie and white undershirt. Get some fashion man.

"Angela, Justin didn't you hear the alarm. Go to your regular places in the playground with your class"

"Yes sir" we both said and hurried out exiting the door. We slapped hands as we walked to meet our class. 

"Yesss. The guy didn't even wanna know why we were already down there" I said joking,

"Old man's getting dumber in his age, I thought you got shorter and smarter as you grew older guess its opposite for that guy" Degraff said. We laughed as we meet our classes, practically the whole school smirked as they saw us join our class. We couldn't resist, we went to the front of all the lines, the teachers still weren't there. And we bowed, the whole school laughed and clapped at our antics. We turned and looked at each other and smirked.

And as our lives change 

****

**_Come whatever_**

****

**_We will still be_**

****

**_Friends forever_**

* EndOfFlashBack *

La, la, la, la 

****

**_Yeah, yeah, yeah, _**

****

**_La, la, la, la_**

****

**_We will still be friends forever_**

****

Those were the days free from authority and carefree, childhood. It was a beautiful time.

"Ang were ready to go" I heard Gohan say to me which got me out of my trance.

"Oh ya ok I'm ready" I turned to Justin, and he stared at me. 

"Well this is it 18 years Ang"

"Ya" I said "Its been great" tears I swear were going to fall and I don't cry easily.

"But hey it's not like were not going to see each other again right?" he said sticking his hands in his pockets looking down. I then just wrapped my arms around his shoulders and hugged him.

Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now? 

****

**_Can we survive it out there?_**

****

**_Can we make it somehow?_**

****

**_I guess I thought that this would never end_**

****

**_And suddenly it's like we're women and men_**

****

"I want you to know Justin you're my best friend and I love you for all the years we had" I said on his shoulder. I felt him put his arms around me and I swear he smiled.

"Same here Ang, same here" I gave one last squeeze and I let go as did he.

"Come on Ang" Shellena said, pulling me by my hand towards the portal.

"Ok lets do this" I said as we stood in front of the portal Shellena jumped in followed by Gohan. I turned around and looked at Justin. "Don't forget me kay" I said to him and smiled.

Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round? 

****

**_Will these memories fade when I leave this town_**

****

**_I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye_**

****

**_Keep on thinking it's a time to fly_**

****

"Its hard to forget someone like you Ang, make me proud in there" I smiled and winked at him the wind blowing my now back to brown chestnut hair across my face.

"Don't I always" that was the last thing I said as I looked back at my home, my world and my best friend. 

As we go on 

****

**_We remember_**

****

**_All the times we _**

****

**_Had together_**

****

**_And as our lives change_**

****

**_Come whatever_**

****

**_We will still be_**

****

**_Friends forever_**

****

**_Friends forever_**

****

**_Friends forever_**

****

I jumped into the purple portal, my world disappearing from my view. I flew through a purple tunnel being propelled forward like a jet. This seemed similar to me, it was like my dream I had when I was in a coma. 'Maybe there is some truth to the shit my "future self" gave me' I thought, but as quick as I had jumped in I was falling. My ass hit hard ground as I looked up. I saw a blood red sky the earth looked like it had been chopped to pieces. I stood up slowly taking everything in.

"Welcome back home Angela" I heard that voice from 4 years ago in my dream. It was my "future self". I looked behind me and she was floating behind me, I looked forward it seemed that only I could see her. But this was my world, I'm home.

A/N: Done! Finally I got this done around an English project, science and geography tests.  I'm happy are you ppl happy you better be happy I might fail a geography test because of this. Wait a minute I always fail the geography tests, so who cares. REVIEW.


	8. Author Note

A/N:  
  
Ok guys I gotta tell ya something, I going to Ottawa for a about a week, so no updates for  
  
a week and a half. I'm going on Monday night, so I want 7 reviews for me to update  
  
PLEASE!!!. 


	9. Chapter Eight Bad First Impression

A/N: I'm sorry guys for updating late I have a bad case of writer's block and I hope I can break it with this chapter so enjoy this piece of crap I wrote.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ so I'm not rich, I'm not a genius with the greatest mind since Albert Einstein and I certainly don't own some of the hottest guys on the planet. But I do own all my OC's use them without my permission and you die.

**_Last Time:_**

"Ok lets do this," I said as we stood in front of the portal Shellena jumped in followed by Gohan. I turned around and looked at Justin. "Don't forget me kay" I said to him and smiled.

"It's hard to forget someone like you Ang, make me proud in there" I smiled and winked at him the wind blowing my now back to brown chestnut hair across my face.

"Don't I always" that was the last thing I said as I looked back at my home, my world and my best friend.

I jumped into the purple portal, my world disappearing from view. I flew through a purple tunnel being propelled forward like a jet.

This seemed similar to me, it was like my dream I had when I was in a coma. 

'Maybe there is some truth to the shit my 'future self' gave me' I thought, but as quick as I had jumped in I was falling. My ass hit hard ground as I looked up. I saw a blood red sky the earth looked like it had been chopped to pieces. I stood up slowly taking everything in.

"Welcome back home Angela" I heard that voice from 4 years ago in my dream. It was my "future self". I looked behind me and she was floating behind me, I looked forward it seemed that only I could see her. But this was my world, I'm home.

Chapter Eight – Bad First Impressions 

*** Normal Point of View ***

"Sir I have news" a man in a solider costume said as he saluted to a blond man who was sitting in a throne.

"Yes Rico"

"The one who you have been waiting for has returned"

"Angela?" he asked making sure it was true.

"Yes sir" he said nodding his head, the man waved his hand and the solider bowed and ran out of the room.

"Ruby, get the hunter out to capture them, you know who them is" the man said to a girl by his throne. She had a blue body and red hair, wings were folded behind her back to prevent them very catching on things. She also had a black rope tried to her waist on the right side.

"Yes master"

**********

*** Angela's Point of View ***

The first time I came to the DBZ world, well it was certainly not what I had expected, I was expecting a nice blue sky with a green forest with small cottages around the land. But instead I saw a blood red sky; the land looked like it got hit with about a million earthquakes at once, so it didn't exactly look its best. There were bare trees here and there and there was absolutely no houses or cottages anywhere, it wasn't exactly the best first impression for a world. 

"Come on I want you to meet the others" I heard Gohan say, which snapped me out of my thoughts. Wait a minute there's others?

"There's others, I thought you two were the only survivors"

"Nope, there's about 8 survivors all together now 9 with you" he said back,

"Guys come on we can't be seen out here for too long," Shellena said and then she hovered above the ground waiting for us.

"You can fly?" I said dumbstruck,

"Of course I can, you cant live in this world for more then a year without learning to fly" then she flew off. Just after she flew off, Gohan scooped me up and flew after her.

**********

We landed right outside a large cave. Gohan put me down as I followed Shellena in. I expected inside the cave it would be totally dark, but there was more light inside the cave then outside. Ya that's not saying much with no sun outside. Found out later they had torches all over the place, easy to relight with Ki. The first person I saw as I walked through the cave to the main area in the centre was Goku, his eyes widen and then he picked me up in a hug for a second.

"Hey Goku" I said, as he let me down.

"You should be calling him dad shouldn't you" Shellena said beside me smirking. I instantly covered her mouth.

"Shut up" I hissed to her, Goku looked from me to Gohan back to me to Gohan.

"Does that mean you two are....?" he asked pointing at both of us. Gohan nodded his head, I shook my head very fast. 

"Nope, no were not no, no not together"

"Awww come on Ang it's cute you two" Shellena joked, I turned my head and glared at her. She laughed.

"Are you guys or not" Goku asked again,

"I think this will prove it" Gohan said and grabbed me around the waist kissing me full on the lips, I sank into it and wrapped my arms around his neck kissing back with as much passion as he gave me. Then we parted, I opened my eyes and looked into his eyes.

"Sometimes I really hate you" I said to him, he just smirked.

"I think that does prove it" Goku said,

"Ok I'm officially scarred now" Shellena said looking disgusted and started to walk more into the cave.

"Wait Shen, I forgot to ask you, did you and Trunks work out?" I called to her smirking, she stopped and slowly turned her head to me.

"Ummm nope we broke up after a year ya sad story tell ya later" she said and ran off down the cave, I turned to Gohan (by the way I still have my arms around his neck).

"Are they together?"

"Oh ya" he answered, emphasizing the oh a lot. 

Angela: 1

Shellena: 0

"Come on we gotta meet the others" and he dragged me off in the direction Shellena went with Goku beside us.

**********

The centre of the cave wasn't really that impressive it had a table in the middle, which looked like it was, glued back together piece by piece. Later I found out it was glued together by bits of wood they found here and there around the land. Also there were 3 tunnels that lead out of here, minus 1 for the one we came in from, they probably lead to different places of the cave. There were also cushions, red ones, about 8 one for each survivor, Gohan told me they were taken from the wreckage of different houses. That's what they had to do to make this place liveable play scavenger hunt around the DBZ world. There were 2 people there talking. Two girls, a blond and a brunette, who instantly stopped talking as we came in. You know when your a new kid in school and the teacher introduces you in front of the whole class and you have the whole class staring at you, studying you that's what I felt like then. 

"Ang meet Anna" Gohan said pointing at the brunette "And Alex" this time pointing at the blond. The one named Anna came up to me and said hi, the brunette was going to get up to but then I saw her eyes go to Gohan's hand around my waist and she sat back down and, it looked like to me, glared back at me then quickly turned the gaze into a studying one. I must have been the only one that saw it because no cared or looked twice at her and me. I stared back at her as she did at me, and there is where the rivalry between Alex and me started, but that you'll learn about later.

"Come on guys I'm hungry" Goku said and we walked down the middle tunnel, I could still feel the cold gaze of Alex on my back as I left. I had a feeling her and me went going to be good friends.

**********

The sleeping quarters were a bunch of separate rooms, one for each person so 8. I had decided I was going to meet everyone in the morning since I was exhausted. I followed Gohan into his and there was a mattress with two cushions at the head of the bed and nothing else. I suspected every single room was probably the same. 

"Fancy" I said sarcastily,

"Shut up" he said back but he was just playing. I stuck my tongue out at him and then sat on the bed, I bounced up and down a bit.

"I like it" I said, "By the way Gohan do you have a training area anywhere in this wondrous cave of yours" I asked,

"Of course, its just 3 doors down on the other side"

"Cool, oh and your door is a piece of cloth I don't think it qualifies as a door"

"Hey you live with what you can find that's how it works here" he said sitting beside me.

"Ya" I said yawning,

"Looks like someone's tired" Gohan said in a baby voice to me,

"Someone's gonna get his ass whooped if he ever uses that baby voice again" I said back laying on the pillows closing my eyes,

"Real threatening your almost asleep" he said back to me, I put my middle finger up over my shoulder and then yawned again snuggling back into the pillows, my tail wrapping around my waist. The room went dark, Gohan must have blew out the torch. Then I felt him climb in wrap his arms around my waist and pull me to him, then I fell asleep.

**********

I opened my eyes to total darkness, I could hear the steady breathing of Gohan behind me. Suddenly feeling like training I slipped out very carefully and tiptoed right into the wall.

"Shit ow" I whispered to myself holding my nose, then I shook my head and began to feel my way along the wall to the door. Finding it I quietly walked out and found a torch on the wall, I took it and began to look for the training area. '3 doors down on the left' that was easy enough I quickly found the area and started doing punches in the air and kicks along with it. I hadn't been doing that for too long when I felt a Ki come in the door I stopped and turned and was meet with the face of Alex.

"What are you doing up?" Alex asked and started to walk towards me,

"Training, what about you?" I shot back as she came nearer. We then instinctually started to circle each other, my tail began to whip and crack like a whip as I looked at her.

"Thought I would get some training in too wanna spar?" she said,

"Sure, go easy on me through I'm just starting" I smirked back in a knowing way.

"Don't worry it wont hurt, much"

Then she lunged at me getting a quick punch across my face, then she threw another but I managed to catch it and then block her next kick with my knee. As I blocked her kick I swung my free leg to catch her across the face. Then we started to throw punches and kicks sometimes being blocked sometimes we got the blow in.

*** Gohan's Point of View ***

My eyes squeezed open as I felt two Ki's rise, then I quickly recognized them. Ang and Alex.

_'Shit what are they doing at this time of night?' _ I think it was night. I quickly got up and ran out of my room towards the training area.

*** Angela's Point of View ***

I uppercuted Alex, but she quickly retaliated with a kick to my right side. (by the way they're both on the ground still). She threw a punch at me, I caught it, another one, I caught that one too. Then began a power struggle, I pushed forward, she would push back, our Ki's began to rise two aura's forming around our bodies. Alex's yellow, mine red.

"Just starting huh, bullshit" she said a smirk inching at the corner of her mouth.

"I guess I've got a natural talent for this stuff" I said smirking back.

Then we quickly jumped to opposite sides as a Ki blast exploded between us. We both looked to the door to see Gohan there, behind him I saw Shellena rubbing her eyes, Trunks peeking over Gohan's shoulder and Goku pushing in beside Shellena to have a look. 

"What the hell do you think you guys are doing?"

"What does it look like?" I said, my tail made a whip crack on the floor. I was fuming with anger at her and it was coming out at Gohan as well for stopping me from killing the bitch or at lest really really hurting her.

"It looks like you both what to tear each other's hearts out"

"That about sums it up," Alex said smirking at me. Oh that fucking bitch, I lunged at her but Gohan quickly intercepted it and caught me.

"Alex go back to your room" she glared at us both and pushed past Goku and slipped out. "And you" he said looking at me "Are coming back with me you can tell what happen in the morning" and we went back to his room.

A/N: Done I think I broke my writer's block with writing this chapter, not sure I hope so. This chapter was a piece of crap if you ask me, but still I need reviews even flames I don't care all I want is feedback. Ja ne

**_~ Fires_Destruction ~_**

****

**_^_~_**


	10. Chapter Nine Encased in the Rubble

A/N: I'm back I just finished a baseball tournament and I'm writing this when my arm hurts like a bitch from getting whipped in the shoulder by a ball, and a hardball it was plus still had to pitch for our tournament that's probably why I sucked. If you guys wanna know we came in 3rd for the tournament and 2nd for the league I think. YAAAAHHHHHH GO BLUE BUCKNERS!!!!.

Disclaimer: Nope I'm not Akira Toriyma(sp?) god I wish.

****

**_Last Time: _**

****

"Ang meet Anna" Gohan said pointing at the brunette "And Alex" this time pointing at the blond. The one named Anna came up to me and said hi, the blond was going to get up to but then I saw her eyes go to Gohan's hand around my waist and she sat back down and, it looked like to me, glared back at me then quickly turned the gaze into a studying one.

**********

"What are you doing up?" Alex asked and started to walk towards me,

"Training, what about you?" I shot back as she came nearer. We then instinctually started to circle each other.

"Thought I would get some training in too, wanna spar?" she said,

"Sure, go easy on me through I'm just starting" I smirked back in a knowing way.

"Don't worry it wont hurt, much"

Then she lunged at me getting a quick punch across my face, then she threw another but I managed to catch it and then block her next kick with my knee. As I blocked her kick I swung my free leg to catch her across the face. Then we started to throw punches and kicks sometimes being blocked sometimes we got the blow in.

**********

"What the hell do you think you guys are doing?"

"What does it look like?" I said, I was fuming with anger at her and it was coming out at Gohan as well for stopping me from killing the bitch or at lest really really hurting her.

"It looks like you both what to tear each other's hearts out"

"That about sums it up," Alex said smirking at me. Oh that fucking bitch, I lunged at her but Gohan quickly intercepted it and caught me.

"Alex go back to your room" she glared at us both and pushed past Goku and slipped out. "And you" he said looking at me "Are coming back with me you can tell what happen in the morning" and we went back to his room.

Chapter Nine – Encased in the Rubble 

* Angela's Point of View *

I gave a punch at Shellena's face she caught it.

"So what was with you and Alex?" she asked me as she aimed a kick at my head I ducked and lunged forward at her she dodged.

"Don't ask me she just came in when I was training last night..." I spun around quickly getting a sharp kick in her backside, she stopped and rubbed her ass giving me a fake hurt look. I just grinned at her, she and I started throwing punches and kicks at each other, as we talked we dodged and threw punches and kicks not really aiming to hurt each other we were just playing around. "Asked me to spar and I accepted guess it got a little out of hand"

"Ya a little my ass, Ang you guys looked like two female dogs fighting over the alpha male" I ducked as a fist came at me from the left but got an uppercut in the face. 

"Bitch" I mumbled as I shook my head, we quickly continued to spar "What are you trying to say here?"

"Alex has had a crush on Gohan since he saved her from Ruby, she obviously jealous. According to her your walking on her property she says she's claimed"

"Wow never in a million years did I ever thought I would make someone jealous of me" I said stopping stunned which wasn't a good idea because I just got a punch in the gut. "Shen I'm shocked here please when your shocked punches in the gut are not good," I said jokily as I moved to walk out, Shellena following me.

"How aren't they good for you" she asked, 

"I hear it makes you have the runs" I grinned back at her, she seemed disbelieving "Seriously I heard somewhere, maybe school probably not what do they say of importance there. Anyways that getting punched in the gut can possibly pop your bladder and cause diarhea if the punch is hard enough" I finished and I stopped, as Shellena wasn't following me. I turned to see Shellena had anime fell. "Woah you can actually do that here sweet" Shellena picked herself, looked at me like I was an alien and pointed at me.

"Did you....did...did....you just saying something scientific" she blabbed out, I stopped and hit my head and looked back at her.

"I think I did" she anime fell again "Stop doing that! Freaks me out" I said to her, she got up and smirked at me.

"Not as much as Gohan freaks you out huh?" she teased as I sat down and leaned against the TR's (TR= Training Room) wall, she came and sat beside me.

"We've only done it once" I said then slapped my head "I wasn't suppose to say that"

"So you two have humped asses" Shellena said smirking,

"Not as hard as you and Trunksie poo have fucked" Shellena gasped,

"How do you know?"

"I didn't, you just proved my suspicion" I smirked, she slapped my arm. "Ow" I pouted rubbing my arm.

"Bitch" she said,

"Hoe" I slapped her back,

"Slut" she slapped my arm,

"Ass-wipe" I countered slapping her arm 

"Little shit" she said smirking referring to my shortness and of course slapping my arm. This was an old thing we always did, we would see who could come up with the most insults and you could never say anything that had already been said or else you automatically lost.

"Muther fucker" (I think you know what happened here yes she slapped her arm wow all who guessed and got it right gets a cookie)

"Wimpy ass" she said,

"Ass-sucker" I said and laughed, "Ok let's stopped and call it a tie" I chuckled, 

"I agree" we both signed and we leaned our heads together side to side.

"Ya know I'm really sorry about being an ass to you back in the garage" I said my pupils looking at her but my head not moving.

"Hey don't worry about if it was me I probably would have knocked your brains out"

"Ya you wish"

"Excuse me I think I just performed my ability to do that 5 minutes ago"

"What if I told you I was playing" I said smirking

"I was playing too" she said obviously,

"Ya I know" I said "I'm just fucking with you"

"Hey" she held her hand up "Best friends forever" I looked at her then the hand, smiled and took it.

"Forever" I said, smiling. "Now I'm hungry when's lunch around here" I said grinning, she laughed and I joined in. It was great to be back with her and Gohan, it really was.

**********

* Alex's Point of View *

The little bitch how dare she take my Gohan and I' am so much more prettier then her not to mention a better fighter if Gohan hadn't have stopped us I would have kicked her ass.

"Hey Alex where you going?" Anna asked me as I passed her in the hall,

"Nothing I'm going to my room" I answered here,

"Well hurry up Goku wants us all to go out and see if we can search out some survivors he said he had sensed some new ones last night" 

"Ok I wont be long" _'That dumbass couldn't sense anything if it was right in front of him'_ I thought and continued on passed the brown-haired girl. I stopped when I was about to pass Gohan & Ang's room but I decided to look in and saw that the demi-saiyin was still asleep. My little hentai mind started getting ideas _'Hmm if his little girlfriend isn't here what's to stop someone else from stepping in on her boy-toy, namely me'_  I thought devilishly, and stepped into the room.

*******

****

* Angela's Point of View *

I was walking back to her room to get Gohan's lazy ass up but was stopped when Trunks called me over to talk to him.

"Whatta want Trunks?" I asked 

"I just wanna tell you that Goku wants you, Shen, Gohan, me, Alex, Anna and Tom to go out and search for survivors, he sensed some Ki's in the area last night" he told me

"Kay bro" I smiled, he gave a little smile at me to I began to walk back but Trunks stopped me,

"Um Ang your Shen's best friend right" I nodded, he seemed nervous about asking me something. "Do you think that we've been dating long enough for me to ask her ummm.....ask her" he stopped nervous,

"Oh come on Trunks spit it out it can't be that embarrassing" I said impatiently,

"Askhertomatewithme" he said extremely fast,

"Huh?" I said dumbfounded, he smiled sheepishly

"Ask her to mate with me" he said an extremely small voice,

"Trunks explain something to me"

"What?"

"What the fuck is mating! Everyone keeps saying me and Gohan are going to become mates and the same with you and Shellena, what is mating?" at this question Trunks blushed.

"Umm its the same as normal sex but with a Saiyin twist to it, when you umm have an orga....." Trunks got redder in face,

"Orgasm" I said bored,

"Uh ya the male Saiyin will bit you on the base of the neck with his fangs and the female will return it"

"Woah a little vampish isn't it"

"Hey I didn't make the mating recitals, but there are some things that go along with it. Like if you ever have sex with someone other then your mate both you and your mate will die"

"Damn so it's like a marriage ceremony for Saiyins. To death do us part"

"Also you will know your mate's feelings, thoughts basically everything about them"

"So when you mate your like an open book for them to read"

"Basically"

"Trunks man I don't really think that Shellena is ready for that" Trunks looked down and nodded,

"Thanks Ang for the advice"

"No problem" and I went off back to where I was going.

*******

* Alex's Point of View *

I walked quietly into his room making sure he didn't wake and slipped onto his bed and began to crawl on top of him all the while he was sleeping like a little baby. I moved so my body was on top of his and I laid there then he moved I was going to get off right away.

"Hey ya can't get away that easy" he said with a smirk but his eyes were still closed, and he turned me over so I was under him "I already caught you fair and square" and his mouth came down and enclosed over mine. Our tongues danced as I let him believe I was Ang, ha I finally got what I wanted and the tomboy trash was out on the streets where she belongs.

***

* Angela's Point of View *

I neared my room and noticed the light was still off, I laughed lightly what a lazy bastard and who's the one ridding my ass to get up all the time. I pushed back the curtains that supposed to stand for a door and put a little Ki ball on the torch by the door lighting the room.

"Gohan come on you..." I stopped as I saw the situation taking place, "Gohan" I whispered his name, he pulled back and opened his eyes to see Alex under him and then back at me,

"Ang" he pointed to me then looked at Alex "Alex what are you......what did I just do" I stepped back as he tried to figure out the situation but it was pretty clear to me. I stepped back without saying a word and ran out the door and down into Trunk's room.

***

* Alex's Point of View *

Gohan quickly pushed me off him and got off the bed and hastily put his Gi on.

"What the fuck Alex you knew it was me why did you make me think you were Angela!" he asked frustrated,

"Hey don't get mad at me if I toke advantage of an easy situation. Tell me if you truly loved that tomboy trash then why didn't you know it was me and not your lovely slut girlfriend" I said smugly, he moved towards me in anger but quickly backed off.

"Your not worth my time" he said darkly and ran out of the room after her.

***

* Angela's Point of View *

I ran into my brother's room with the most pissed off expression I could muster. I had come at the wrong time because Shellena and Trunks were having dinner together. I sat myself down on the bed my head in my hands.

"Ang um what's wrong?" Trunks asked getting up and coming over to me,

"I found Gohan making out with Alex" I said slowly not wanting to accept the truth.

"What!" Trunks said his ki and anger rising,

"Don't waste your energy on him Trunks"

"Ang!" I heard Gohan's voice call, 

"Wait here" Trunks said and got up from beside which was replaced by Shellena, she put her arm on my shoulders as we watched Trunks go to the door.

"Trunks let me see Ang" Gohan's voice rang in my ear,

"No Gohan see doesn't want to see you" Gohan moved to push passed Trunks, but Trunks blocked his way in with his arms. "Back off" he said that had a hidden meaning that it wouldn't be smart to try anything. Gohan looked at Trunks and then smartly backed off and went into the direction of the TR.

***

I crawled into my brother's bed and just lay there looking at nothing. I told Trunks him and Shellena could finish their dinner that I just wanted to lay here for a while. He said ok and they went back to eating when Anna peeked her head in.

"Hey guys Goku wants you guys were going to look for survivors" she said we nodded and got up following her. Anna's hair was in two high braided ponytails, I thought it looked really cool, she had also a one strip green tank-top that looked like it was ripped from a two-strap to a one and jean shorts. One of the other guys that was a survivor was a guy named Thompson we called him Tom for short, he had short spiky brown-hair and brown eyes. I thought he was pretty cute everything about him was chocolate hair and eyes. I felt his eyes in the back of my head as we exited the cave together, the ones we didn't come were staying back to guard the cave.

***

I refused to talk to Gohan as we flew through the air and made sure Tom flew near Shellena and Trunks, every once and a while I would see his eyes flicker to me in Tom's arms since I didn't know how to fly yet someone had to carry me and Tom immediately offered. I saw jealously and anger towards Tom and also confusion towards me, well if he was confused about what he did I sure as hell wasn't gonna explain it. We landed in wreckage rubble was scattered around and bits of the debris still hung in the air we had to be careful we didn't breath it in. 

"Start searching through the rumble gather anything that can be salvaged!" Goku's voice called, we began to silently search through the rumble, and I noticed that Gohan purposely took a place by me.

"Ang..." Gohan asked hesitantly, I pulled a rock up and threw it behind me,

"What!" I snapped unhappy he took a spot beside me, I saw Trunks corner eye Gohan on the other side of me.

"Just let me explain.."

"Explain what that you were making out with Barbie doll wannabe there's not a lot to explain there I think what I saw explained itself" I said enraged, I was able to shoot little Ki beams but nothing powerful, Trunks was teaching me through to improve.

"I didn't know it was her I though it was you in the dark its hard to see"

"You should have known Gohan the Ki signature, and other.....things" I said quietly with a small blush, then I walked away from him taking a place by Shellena.

***

I blasted a small rock to pieces and underneath was a yellow blanket I tried to pull it out but it wouldn't budge as if something was holding onto it not wanting to let go. I then picked up the rock beside it and then picked up the one beneath. I stopped....wait a second I heard breathing well actually it sounded like someone gasping for their last breathes. I instantly quicken my search and finally picked a huge rock up and heaved it up over my shoulder. There laid a little girl with straight blue hair she looked like she was only 3, dirt was smudged all over her body where ever their was skin. Her little pink dress was ripped and torn but you could hardly tell it was a pink dress. Her eyes were closed but her stomach was moving up and down slowly, she was alive.

"Goku!" I called, waving him over her. He instantly came over taking a place beside me,

"Oh my god it's Bra!" 

A/N: I am done woah it took all my effort to get that out now please review, because if you guys don't review my updates get slower and slower till they eventually stop. 

I need inspiration to write = I need your reviews

**_~ Fires_Destruction ~_**

****

**_^_~_**


	11. Chapter Ten Power Outage

Disclaimer: Don't own some of the hottest guys in anime, like Gohan, Goku, hmm Trunks is ok, Goten is the cutest little thing in the world when he's chibi.

****

**_Last Time:_**

I blasted a small rock to pieces and underneath was a yellow blanket I tried to pull it out but it wouldn't budge as if something was holding onto it not wanting to let go. I then picked up the rock beside it and then picked up the one beneath. I stopped....wait a second I heard breathing well actually it sounded like someone gasping for their last breathes. I instantly quicken my search and finally picked a huge rock up and heaved it up over my shoulder. There laid a little girl with straight blue hair she looked like she was only 3, dirt was smudged all over her body where ever their was skin. Her little pink dress was ripped and torn but you could hardly tell it was a pink dress. Her eyes were closed but her stomach was moving up and down slowly, she was alive.

"Goku!" I called, waving him over her. He instantly came over taking a place beside me,

"Oh my god it's Bra!" 

A/N: Nothing really to say here accept R/R enjoy.

Chapter Ten – Power Outage 

**_Ages:_**

Angela: 17 about 18

Gohan: 18

Goku: near 30 (kami poor Goku's getting old)

Goten: 7

Bra: 5

Shellena: 18

Trunks: 20

Tom: 20

Alex: 17

Anna: 17

(If the ages are messed sorry I'm trying to make them as accurate as possible)

"What!" Trunks yelled beside Goku looking over his shoulder, his eyes widen in shock. "Bra!" this alerted everyone else. I scooped my little sister into my arms and studied her face she really looked like our mother Bulma. I looked down at the crater where she came from; a rock was on top it was oddly loose.

"Goku what happen here to make all this rubble" something seemed to jog his memory when I asked this.

"An...earthquake" I still had my back to him as I looked at the crater with thought. I heard Trunks telling everyone it was ok and to continue searching.

"The one when my father died" Goku didn't answer, I spun around holding a still unconscious Bra in my arms "Goku tell me! Is this the place where my father got killed" I stated, he nodded slightly. In a second I burst into action, giving the Bra to Goku I turned to the crater. I slid down the same hill till the big boulder stopped me, I pushed at it with all my strength it slightly nudged. I heard someone slid down beside me, it was Shellena.

"Need some help?" she asked as she began to push as well,

"Sure" I answered out of breath; slowly the rock began to move inch by inch. My Ki raised as I began to think more and more about my lost family who I suspected were trapped down there. I stretched out my arms pushing harder against the boulder with Shellena beside me helping. Ki flared around Shellena and me as we both powered up to our full strength then the boulder flew out of our way and Shellena and me fell forward.

"Ang!"

"Shellena!" we heard two familiar voices call and someone grabbed the back of my red Gi. But the rock gave way beneath and we fell through we hit the ground hard knocking us all into blackness.

***

I squeezed my eyes opened lazily and groaned, my vision was blurry and everything I swear had doubled.

"Anyone get the license plate of that truck?" I asked lazily, my head pounding and I fell back down on the ground my eyes closed. Then I heard a groan underneath me.

"Whatever you are get the fuck off me" it groaned, I rolled over and came right into contact with another body, Gohan. His eyes squeezed and then his black eyes meet my blue. My breathing ceased as I looked at our close procsimity that I'm sure he noticed to. But it was quickly stopped as Shellena sat up.

"What the hell happened?" she asked, rubbing her head. I quickly moved away from Gohan and faced her.

"Who knows? We fell in this pit and blacked out?" then I noticed the body beneath Shellena. "Um Shen I think your sitting on someone" I said pointing towards the body beneath, she looked under her.

"Ahh Trunks" and quickly moved aside and shook him. "Trunks wake up you Saiyin bastard"

"Oh ya he's sure gonna get up to that" I rolled my eyes,

"Shut up monkey girl" I growled but I knew she was playing, "I know how to get him up, Trunks food" she said in his ear, nothing happened.

"Apparently Trunks is not Goku" I said sarcastily crossing my arms.

"Narrow your eyes" Shellena said to me for some reason,

"Why?" I asked,

"Just do it Angie" she smirked, I growled and narrowed my eyes. Shellena shuddered in disgust.

"Woah you look like Vegeta when you do that" she said in a squirmy voice.

"Thanks" I muttered, Gohan said sat behind me saying nothing. "Just get Trunks up"

"Your his sister you get him up" Shellena hmpped and crossed her arms.

"Ok" I said shrugging my shoulders, and I punched him in the nose. Making Shellena and Gohan anime fall.

"Nice wake up call!" Shellena scolded as Trunk bolted up holding his nose it throbbing a rosy red.

"Ow who did that?" he asked looking around, then his eyes landed on Ang who was in her arms crossed 'Vegeta' position. Trunks shuddered "Dad" he muttered.

"Hey Rudolph over here" Shellena said, Trunks turned and was glomped to the ground. "I thought I killed you when I landed on you" she sobbed,

"I'm ok Shen stop crying" he soothed, I scowled and got up. I just wasn't up to all that mushy stuff today. Come to think of it I have always hated it.

"Guys come on" I said impatiently and got up then I noticed something on my arm it was some collar. "What the fuck" I muttered and tried to pull it off. "Anyone know what this is?" I asked them holding out my arm.

"What?" Trunks asked,

"This" I answered holding out my arm. He eyes widen.

"This is my mom's invention, the Ki collar. She used it when dad would train so he wouldn't blow up the house with his power" he said,

"Hey I've got one too" Shellena said lifting her pant leg up.

"I think we all do" Trunks responded "Gohan try to blast the ceiling" he said to him, 

"Are you stupid if he blasts the ceiling all that rock will fall and squash us" I said to him, but he merely smiled.

"Trust me, do it Gohan" he said, Gohan nodded and held out his hand. I felt no Ki rise and nothing happened. "I thought so, they must have made mom modify them so you can't use any Ki at all when you have them on" he finished,

"What!" I yelled "They have mom captured"

"Possibly dad to if he's not dead, but if we survived the fall our dad must have as well"

"Woah wait a second are you telling me Vegeta's alive" Shellena asked,

"Ya I am" he responded,

"Then we better get going" he said and we started down the underground cave.

***

Trunks had lit a torch and we all four were walking down the cave carefully looking for anything. Then we came upon a fork in the road, two ways through the rest of the cave. Trunks came up with a solution that didn't really make me happy.  
  


"We'll split into two pairs me and Shen, and you and Gohan, Ang" he glared at Gohan before looking at me. With silent goodbyes, Trunks and Shellena went down the left and Gohan and me went down the right.

A/N: Whatta think is it good so is Vegeta alive? ***Shruggs*** who knows not even me.

F.K: ***Cough***

F.D: Quiet you, now since school has started I now have less time on my hands then in the summer to write and I have three stories to update every week. So I wanna know if I should do A) Updates are slow but longer chapters or B) Faster updates with short chapters like this. Tell me in your review.

**_~ Fires_Destruction ~_**

****

**_^_~_**


	12. Chaper Eleven Deadly Dreams

Disclaimer: You all know what goes here 

A/N: Hello I have decided on short chapters and faster updates, I didn't really get many reviews concerning that so I decided what I wanted. Ne ways here is the next chapter.

**_Chapter Eleven – Deadly Dreams_**

* Angela's Point of View *

We had been travelling down this tunnel for hours, and I was stuck with Gohan. Who seemed to remain quiet the whole time, except when times that he needed to talk.

"Let's stop here and rest for the night" I offered and stopped walking, Gohan turned around with the torch we had lit in his hand.

"Alright" he answered simply, I sat down against the tunnels wall and covered myself with my hands, curling up to the wall as close as I possibly could. The light the torch had given us was gone as I closed my eyes, trying to get as much sleep as possible before we had to continue on. I vaguely remember wondering about how Shellena and Trunks were as I was pulled into the world of dreams.

***

* Shellena's Point of View *

I lay there in Trunks arms eyes closed, but I was still awake. I could feel his warm breathe on the back of my neck.

"Trunks" I whispered to him softly,

"Hmm" he mumbled,

"Are you sure it's ok to sleep here?" I asked him,

"We haven't seen or heard anything since we've been travelling so I think so. Don't worry we'll sense something if it comes to near" he answered. I nodded and feeling reassured I closed my eyes again. Falling asleep to the sound of Trunk's breathing.

***

* Gohan's Point of View *

I turned over on the ground getting a mouthful of dirt as I did, I pushed myself up on my hands and spit it out. Making several disgusting sounds as I did, but also another sound filled my sensitive Saiyin ears. Someone was moaning, I relit the torch easily with Ki and bought it over towards where Ang was sleeping. She was tossing and turning flipping this way and that, I didn't know why she could be having night terrors but Saiyin's never get those.

* Angela's Point of View *

I was in an enormous dark room, it seemed to go on for miles and it was swirling with this black stuff like liquid floating. One of the blobs floated passed me as if it didn't see me till I was right there, it turned towards me like it could tell which part of him was the head or ass. I was about to speak to asked 'What the hell are you' when it dived into my mouth ceasing any speech from escaping, I choked I couldn't breathe one bit of air. I could feel it wiggle down inside me then I knew blackness.

* Gohan's Point of View *

Suddenly I sensed he Ki level go down, I dropped the torch and didn't notice the foilage around us that could catch fire. Her stomach wasn't rising meaning she had stopped breathing, I rested my hands onto her heart and pushed down that did nothing. I tried to a few seconds before I relised it was doing nothing. That's when I caught sight of the torch that just caught a leaf, I dived at the torch to try and stop it but it had already caught fire. I turned around and went back to Ang, I thought of my studies about the heart. 

'Ok the heart beats, so if I give it a shock of some kind it might jolt it to beat again. An electrical shock! That's it!' I thought, I gathered a small amount of Ki on my finger tip as I felt her Ki level go even further down. I put my finger about a cm away from her heart and shot an electrical Ki blast into it, she jolted up her Ki was still failing. "Shit" I swore, and tried it again, and again. I couldn't try it to many times or else it would make her heart exploded and I didn't want that. One more was the last time I could do it, 'Dear Kami please work' I prayed, putting it at her chest and shot it into her. She bolted up eyes wide and leaned over spitting out a black liquid all over. While I saved Ang's life, the fire had spread, but I knew how to take care of it. I stood up and put my arms out, I sent just a Ki wind and that blew them out, but that also put us in darkness.

"Gohan" her faint voice came to my ears,

"Ya" I said going over to where she was, I could sense her Ki.

"I...I...." but before she could finish her sentence she collapsed into my arms.

***

* Shellena's Point of View *

I heard footsteps as I opened my eyes a bit, all I saw was a red face that was smirking with cherry coloured hair. 'No' I bolted up shaking Trunks awake as well. But the person just laughed and toke out it's whip. "What do you want Ruby?" I said in a gruff voice standing up, with Trunks beside me.

"So glad you guys remember me" she responded, she toke her whip and it curled right around my neck. I was being choked by it, I couldn't breathe. Trunks looked at me and then launched at Ruby, but he was quieted by one swipe of her hand. 

"Trunks" I mumbled as I fell unconscious from lack of air, all I heard was the laughing of the harpy Ruby.

A/N: OH SHIT!! That ain't good, Trunks and Shellena are gonna die! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH * starts running around screaming with arms flailing * 

F.K: Ok???????????????????? Just review before she goes more insane

F.D: * Runs to the screen gripping the sides * please review I need them to live! Hahahahahahahahaha

**_~ Fires_Destruction ~_**

****

**_^_~_**

****

****


	13. Author Note AHHH CRAP!

I have a serious problem my computer crashed!!! Luckily I had all the documents on my hard drive saved to a disc but that would mean that I don't have a computer to finish writing my chapters for any of my stories. Sorry guys your gonna have to wait till my parents get the computer fixed because I'm writing this note to you guys on a library computer and I hate writing on public computers, I swear that old guy over there is watching me.  
  
~ Fires_Destruction ~ 


	14. Chapter Twelve Brain Freeze

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ god I wish. So many hot guys. * Starts drooling * 

A.N: I'm back!! Ya lets all be happy because Fires_Destruction is back!

F.K: Oh joy

F.D: Hey weren't you the one who wanted me to write this just for you on a piece of paper.

F.K:...................uh no

F.D: Uh huh? * crosses arms and looks proud *

**_Last Time:_**

I was in an enormous dark room, it seemed to go on for miles and it was swirling with this black stuff like liquid floating. One of the blobs floated passed me as if it didn't see me till I was right there, it turned towards me like it could tell which part of him was the head or ass. I was about to speak to asked 'What the hell are you' when it dived into my mouth ceasing any speech from escaping, I choked I couldn't breathe one bit of air. I could feel it wiggle down inside me then I knew blackness.

***

Suddenly I sensed her Ki level go down, I dropped the torch and didn't notice the foilage around us that could catch fire. Her stomach wasn't rising meaning she had stopped breathing, I rested my hands onto her heart and pushed down that did nothing. I tried to a few seconds before I relised it was doing nothing. That's when I caught sight of the torch that just caught a leaf, I dived at the torch to try and stop it but it had already caught fire. I turned around and went back to Ang, I thought of my studies about the heart. 

'Ok the heart beats, so if I give it a shock of some kind it might jolt it to beat again. An electrical shock! That's it!' I thought, I gathered a small amount of Ki on my finger tip as I felt her Ki level go even further down. I put my finger about a cm away from her heart and shot an electrical Ki blast into it, she jolted up her Ki was still failing. "Shit" I swore, and tried it again, and again. I couldn't try it to many times or else it would make her heart exploded and I didn't want that. One more was the last time I could do it, 'Dear Kami please work' I prayed, putting it at her chest and shot it into her. She bolted up eyes wide and leaned over spitting out a black liquid all over. While I saved Ang's life, the fire had spread, but I knew how to take care of it. I stood up and put my arms out, I sent just a Ki wind and that blew them out, but that also put us in darkness.

"Gohan" her faint voice came to my ears,

"Ya" I said going over to where she was, I could sense her Ki.

"I...I...." but before she could finish her sentence she collapsed into my arms.

***

* Shellena's Point of View *

I heard footsteps as I opened my eyes a bit, all I saw was a red face that was smirking with cherry coloured hair. 'No' I bolted up shaking Trunks awake as well. But the person just laughed and toke out it's whip. "What do you want Ruby?" I said in a gruff voice standing up, with Trunks beside me.

"So glad you guys remember me" she responded, she toke her whip and it curled right around my neck. I was being choked by it, I couldn't breathe. Trunks looked at me and then launched at Ruby, but he was quieted by one swipe of her hand. 

"Trunks" I mumbled as I fell unconscious from lack of air, all I heard was the laughing of the harpy Ruby.

Chapter Twelve – Brain Freeze 

****

* Angela's Point of View *

Darkness once again surrounded me, but something was different. This time no liquid was floating around and a person with Auburn hair and stormy blue eyes was coming towards me. I instantly knew who it was.

"Hey wat's up?" I asked her, she smirked.

"Glad you remember me"

"How can't I remember myself" she gave a small chuckle "So what do you have for me this time"

"You are an idiotic fool Angela Day," she said instead of answering my question.

"What do you mean?" I asked her, we were at both the exact same height being the same age.

"Why did you not listen to what I said 4 years ago?" she asked, her voice getting angrier. I could sense my own growing rage and knew exactly what I would do. Of course I did it was me.

"Answer me this, if you got a freaky message in dream from your future-self telling you, you were the only fate of the world of your favourite anime SHOW. That's not even suppose to exist don't you think that it was just a fucked up dream, especially when your recovering from a stab wound in the hospital" I finished, my other-self's eyes widen in surprise.

"Your right, you were not the fool I was. How could I expect an immature 14 year old punk to believe some kind of dream like that?" she said more to herself then me.

_'Immature punk?'_ I thought, I watched my future self-smirk. _'Oh ya she can read minds' _I thought and mentally slapped myself. She then began to walk away but I had one more question. "Hey" she stopped and looked over her shoulder at me "Um did Gohan really mean to make out with Alex?" I asked, a small smile went onto her face and she began to walk away again without saying a word. I crossed my arms and blew a strand of my hair out of my face _'Well that tells me a whole lot'_ I thought. "Hey wait a minute what about my father is he dead?" but the dark around me began to disappear as being swallowed up by some invisible force, I was waking without any answers.

***

My eyes eased open and I squinted to see what was in front of me. Black hair, black eyes.

"Gohan" I mumbled out, he smiled.

"Hey you ok?" he asked,

"Of course I'm ok" I said and sat up holding my stomach. "God what did I eat?" I complained, my stomach rumbled uneasily. I was so hungry. "Or what I didn't" I corrected myself. I groaned and got up. "We better get going, we gotta catch up with Trunks and Shen at the end of this tunnel" I said and began walking.

***

* Shellena's Point of View *

Someone was shaking me, knocking me awake. My eyes opened to instead of sunlight total darkness. I saw the outline of the person who was shaking me.

"Stop shaking me" I mumbled and turned over, batting them away.

"Shellena it's me" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Go away Trunks" I said and snuggled into my hands, then my eyes snapped open. "Trunks!" I said and glomped him again. "This time I seriously thought you were dead," I said on the verge of tears. Then I looked around; we were stuck in a what looked like a metal cell. "Great were in jail," I said, crossing my arms. "Can't we just break out of here?" I said to Trunks. He shook his head.

"No, were alot safer here. Here we know where we are and what's around us...." I snorted

"Ya ugly stinking henchmen" I scoffed.

"And" Trunks started impatiently "The closer we are to the enemy the better" now that I didn't understand.

"Whatta mean?" I asked turning towards him.

"Don't you see?" he said getting quite excited "We can learn everything about this place, all we have to do is bend the bars so we can get out during the night. Explore the place and discover every secret they have against us" he said beaming, I stared at him expressionless.

"Your really chocked up about this aren't you" he stopped suddenly falling from his new mental height.

"I'm making the best of the situation" he admitted. Then there was a pounding sound, me and Trunks head both turned towards the cell bars where a guard was.

"You" he pointed at me, "Come with me" he said and opened the cell door, I looked at Trunks asking a silent question which he nodded to. With a obedience I don't really have, I got up and followed the guard, waving a small goodbye to Trunks with my eyes.

***

* Angela's Point of View *

We weren't moving fast enough. A while ago, Gohan and me had picked up no Ki levels where Trunks and Shellena should be. Something happened to them, it was intuition or pure gut, and with me, I don't have female intuition so it was probably pure gut or was it because I haven't eaten in hours.

"Kami I'm hungry" I mumbled to myself, if I didn't get something to eat I might not be able to fight. Hey don't look at me that way, I'm a Saiyin. So exxxxxxxxcccccccccuuuuuuuusssssssseeeeee me, I know bad time for humour.

"Here" Gohan said, handing me a chocolate bar. "I had this on me" 

"Kami you're a genius" I said and grabbed the thing like it was my life preserver and I was drowning at sea. I chowed the thing, and then asked for more he smiled and shook his head. Then the smile quickly dropped from his face.

"Ang" Gohan started,

"What?" I asked, never taking my eyes off the way I was going "Are you still mad about the Alex thing?" he asked, great I knew this question was around the corner. I didn't answer and quicken my stride, passing him. "So what we did was nothing then" he said in a quiet voice, but my sensitive ears heard him. What he said was confusing to some people but I knew what he meant, the time before I came to this world.

~ FlashBack ~

My hands circled his neck, and I buried my face into his neck. 

"I'm sorry" he whispered into my ear and he gave one hard push and broke my virginity. I bit my lip as a tear ran down my cheek. My grip on Gohan's neck tighten as a pain shot up my spine. The pain lessen as Gohan began to move inside me, my pained expression turned into one of pleasure. 

~ EndOfFlashBack ~

"Gohan please not now, something is wrong and anything could have happened to Shellena and Trunks. We have to go" but as I tried to leave, he grabbed my elbow and pushed me up against the wall.

"No I think this is a good time as ever" he didn't give me anytime to responded as he crashed his lips to mine in a demanding way that wasn't a normal Gohan way. It didn't take him long as he ripped my Gi apart like nothing revealing my creamy skin to the air. What was wrong with him? Why was he so wild?

"Gohan what is wrong with you?" I mumbled against his lips.

"Nothing is wrong Angela," he answered, now that was weird he never uses my full name hardly. Something was defiantly different, I pushed him off and tried to cover myself up the best I could with the shredded pieces of my Gi. I looked up to see his face in a growl and extremely mad, Gohan has never gotten mad at me well mad enough to hit me which he looked like he was ready to do. "You stupid bitch" and he came at me punching me across the face making me hit the wall. I was so surprised I just stood there staring at the ground, my eyes wide as I wiped a finger across my lip it was bleeding. My eyes quickly narrowed to slits my surprise quickly changing to anger no one treats me as he just did no matter who they were. I was Vegeta's daughter and I don't get pushed around. Gohan, through I wasn't too sure it was him anymore, pinned me to the wall. "Now are you gonna stay down like a good little dog or do I have punish you" without saying anything I grabbed both his arms forced them to his sides and kneed him in the place where the sun sure doesn't shine after that. I then I got two good punches in across his face, one right, one left.

"Who are you because you as hell ain't Gohan?" he didn't have to answer because he began to change from black hair and black eyes to brown hair and brown eyes. "Tom" I said in anger, as he stood up.

"Ya baby it's me" spreading his arms out in presentation.

"What did you do to Gohan?" I asked and we began to circle each other. My stomach was exposed and he had practical ripped the thing into really loose red shorts and a red one-strip tank top that wasn't tight at all. He was wearing Goku's classic blue undershirt with a red/orange Gi.

"Oh your precious Gohan is still alive barely, we've got him held up in a cell along with your other friends. But I'll give you one thing your certainly cared about he was constantly telling us not to hurt you and to leave you alone" my fists and teeth clenched at his laughter as I was barely able to hold in my anger. My anger at Tom made me completely look over the fact that Gohan didn't want anything to happen to me. I sensed Tom's power level, I was just below him damnit!. I had to get out of here back to where Goku and the others were.

"Oh you ain't going no where" he said making me think he could read my mind.

"Sorry but I can't stay so I'll see ya later" I jumped towards him and back kicked him, while he was preoccupied with that I landed and ran in the direction I came.

***

* Shellena's Point of View *

The guard lead me to a room that would be completely dark but it had a circular opening on the top, the red sky made red sunlight and it shone down on the top of a pillar that was located in the middle of the room. I was roughly pushed onto that pillar by the guard I glared hotly at him but he just grunted and went to the side. I stood up on the pillar wondering why the fuck they would bring me into an empty room. Then I began to hear footsteps coming towards me I swiftly turned my head to see a man with blond hair and red eyes, I squinted my eyes he was vaguely familiar then it hit me. It was Daniel Cliff, the hottie from my old high school. He was wearing a white lab coat over what looked like a green muscle shirt and black pants.

"Cliff" I said with malious, he smirked and stopped facing me.

"Ah Shellena where's the Danny?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Your Plague" I said making a quick conclusion.

"My were certainly a smart one" he mocked,

"What do you what with me and Trunks"

"Don't forget your little friend Gohan"

"What..." I said surprised _'But does that mean he has Ang?'_ I thought, he closed his eyes at my silence and then opened them smirking his fucking smirk.

"So Angela is here," he said aloud,

"What? How do you know that?" I asked but I never got an answer.

"Moe, Ruby" he simply said and flicked his head to me, the guard that originally toke me in here walked back up to me and the same blue-bodied harpy walked in with her whip in one hand. I stood back and got in a fighting stance and placed both my hands at my side, a little ball of blue Ki began to form "That won't help you here, this place is Ki resistance so any Ki attacks you use will just be bounced back to where it came" he said with such pride he would probably burst. My hands dropped down out of that position and then I got into my fighting stance, ok Ki doesn't work might as well try the physical approach. Abandoning my place, I launched at Ruby who was right now the most dangerous to me but she just smirked and swung her whip to catch my arm and for some reason that stopped me in my tracks. I couldn't move, I always knew there was something magical about her whip but I didn't know exactly what.

"Like it" Cli....I mean Plague said approaching me "It's my own creation a whip that when touches any ones skin the muscles stop working, the nerves and the blood also stop flowing. Therefore making physical movement absolutely impossible, genius eh?" he said quirking an eyebrow. But I growled as I desperately tried to move but no matter how hard I tried, my body wouldn't obey. Plague signed "Why is it that scientist's are always misunderstood?"

_'Maybe because their all psycho's like you'_ I thought as I couldn't even move my mouth, but Plague's smirk had dropped to a frown immediately.

"Ruby you know what to do" and he stormed out in a rage.

_'Mood-swings'_ I thought laughing slightly inside. But my attention was quickly reverted to Ruby and Moe. I was led by Ruby's whip back to the pillar and slammed hard down on it. With a nod from Ruby, Moe approached me but I couldn't move so I was totally defenseless. He ripped my clothes off and then was about to touch my breasts but Ruby got a quick punch at his face.

"We're not here to satisfy your horny little ass now just hold her down" she said in a commanding voice, it was quite obvious who was in charge here. Moe grumbled and pushed me down. I tried to force against him but the whip held me down, the next thing I felt was a sharp pain on my back. I cried out as my back ached, I knew what she was doing she was whipping me. 5 lashes, 10, 15, my eyes squeezed closed as I felt the constant sting. I couldn't take the pain, I would soon pass out if someone didn't help me but as it turned out I helped myself. My eyes snapped open and were totally blue no pupil was visuable. The next thing was that I felt no more pain and I slowly rose my head, a look of totally rage on my face. Ruby and Moe were both stuck to the wall a blue Ki holding them there, I smirked an unlike kind of smirk for me as guards began to run in. One by one they flew in different directions, each smacking against the wall going unconscious. But as quickly as this knew power came, it was gone as I felt the energy being totally zapped from me as I fell to the floor nude and lifeless.

A/N: My computer's back up! My computer back up! But don't get to much high hopes, who knows when this piece of shit is gonna crash again. Neways review, review.


	15. Chapter Thirteen Gohan's Confession

_Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ Mofo's!!!! hehehe * starts mumbling to self about how to kill the evil but brilliant Akira Toriynama(sp?) or maybe wound him enough to take the rights to DBZ._

****

**_Fate Chapter 13 – Gohan's Confession_**

****

* Ang POV *

I was running back away from Gohan aka Tom the bastard. I had to get back to Goku and the others, damnit! The first thing I'm doing when I get back is to get someone to teach me to fly and use my Ki better. I heard footsteps behind me and I knew who they belonged too and I quickened my pace.

* Shellena POV *

I heard a voice in my ear,

"Shellena, Shen look at me" wasn't I?

"Trunks they have Gohan" I said,

"What?" he asked, that's when I realized my eyes were closed.

"Gohan! They have him we have to get out of here!" I finally opened my eyes pushing Trunks away as I sat up. A sharp pain ran up my spine, making me fall right back down. "Oh that doesn't feel too good" I muttered as I squeezed my eyes shut in pain. "What did they do to me?" I asked Trunks, I had a splitting headache along with all my joints felt like they had never been used before in my life.

"They whipped you Shellena I can tell from your back" that's when I realized I was naked. I scrambled around to find something to cover myself with, finding nothing I decided my hands were better. Trunks gathered me into his arms and I gladly snuggled up to him.

"Where are my clothes?" 

"Ripped to shreds" he answered, not liking this one bit.

"So I'm going to walk around naked"

"Not if I can help it" he growled, eyes narrowing as a guard came up to our cage. He opened it and another bulky guard came up and threw something blue and orange in. It groaned and I didn't move protecting my body from the sight of anyone in Trunks arms. Wait a minute I stopped moving at all, it had black hair spiky and unruly exactly like Gohan's.

"Gohan" I whispered out, the thing slowly raised its head up and gave a small smile.

"Hi guys" if I wasn't naked I would have probably glomp the guy who had grown to be a sort of big brother figure to me.

"Where's Ang I thought she was with you?" Trunks asked, for some reason he pulled me closer any closer and he probably would be suffocating me. Gohan had pulled himself up and sat his back against the wall, his head down on his knee.

"I wasn't strong enough to save her" he said in a small voice, it seemed that Gohan was going back to the shy boy he was when he was a child.

"Ang is dead" I asked flabbergasted, 

"No but she will be if I don't get back to her"

~ FlashBack ~  (Gohan's POV)

I watched Ang fall into her dreams and self-consciously I sat beside her, looking down at her face. I would stay awake and watch over her just incase anything might try to surprise us. A small smile found it's way onto my lips as I looked at her sleeping face, it was so carefree and peaceful unlike the feisty female I knew who was anything but peaceful, paranoid and angry were Ang's two main factors about her. But somehow this girl had grown on me, when I dropped into her world and she started screaming at us to get the hell off her. I will admit I was a bit intimidated by her, but soon I figured out that she just tries to hide her femininity behind threats, fists and tomboyish qualities thinking that being feminine was weak, but I knew deep down she had a softer side that I was determined to bring out. 

The first time I was with her, touching her and actually bringing out that loving and caring side. It felt right and it felt like heaven, and I had learned that she was more loving then most females she just doesn't like to admit it. In short I loved this girl, that's why I can't bear not to be with her. 

My thoughts were quickly interrupted by the sounds of footsteps standing up before Ang in a way of protecting her, I waited for what was coming, to come. That's when I noticed the spiky brown hair and realized it was Tom, noting that it was nothing to fear I sat back down. I didn't really like Tom at all he was just someone I put up with because my father said that we are all survivors together so we lived under the same roof or cave whatever. But what really ticked me off was that he was making moves on Ang and Ang didn't seem to notice and if she did she enjoyed the attention or just didn't care. Personally I think she was just getting back at me because she thinks I betrayed her with Alex.

I looked up to see Tom looming over me with a smirk suddenly it was black.

~ End Of FlashBack ~

"And you don't remember anything after that" Shellena asked me, I shook my head. 

"So you think Tom's in on this" I nodded my head at Trunks question. I looked up and for the first time noticed Shellena had no clothes on.

"Uh what happened to your clothes" I asked, she blushed and buried her face into Trunks chest.

"She was whipped by Ruby" I didn't need to hear anything else and I quickly apologized.

"Gohan can I tell you why Ang is so afraid of you" Shellena said from inside Trunks arms. Ang afraid?.

"She's afraid of me?" Shellena gave a small laugh,

"Yes she's afraid of you because of the feelings she feels for you. You see Ang has been let down by a lot of people, her father, her real father Vegeta and me" she said 'me' in a squeaky voice. "She's just afraid if she lets you back in you'll just let her down, show Ang that she can trust you again and she'll be fine, she's a hard one to get close too" wasn't that the truth, Ang please be alright.

*** (Ang's POV)

I was finally back to where me and the guys dropped in, light shone down in a circular form showing me a way out. Tom must have blasted through it to get in here because it was closed when we got stuck in here. I couldn't fly but I could jump so I decided to try that, pushing off from the ground I just about made it. I flailed my arms to see if I could grab onto it, it must have been pretty comical because someone was laughing. I landed and turned to see Tom with his hands on his hips laughing.

"It's not…." I started as I launched at Tom "That funny!" but as I tried to punch his jaw my hand went right through him. "What the hell!" my eyes widened as I jumped back landing away from him. I looked at my hand, and then I got the bright idea of punching myself to see if my punch would still work. I punched myself in the side of my head and I concluded that it wasn't such a bright idea after-all. Hey I never said I was smart, Shellena's the one with the brains not me. "Ow now I know how my opponents feel when I punch em, I've just concluded that violence hurts. Oh ya fight" I said realizing I was still in a fight. Only one problem my opponent was gone. I blinked stupidly, where the fuck did Tom go? That's when I felt a pain up my spine as a foot connected with my back, there's the mofo. My back arched to mold with his foot, suddenly the pain was gone and I got my composure back and I ducked as a punch came for the back of my head and I back-kicked him. This sent him flying into the wall, I was serious now no more funny girl. Launching myself from the ground I flew up like a rocket and out of the hole I needed to fight him on the ground if I was to have any advantage. My best place to fight was on the ground, I found I could maneuver more easily on the ground.

Landing on the ground which was made of dirt instead of grass at which it should be, but thanks to Plague the ground looked bluntly like shit. I focused my attention onto Tom who came shooting out of the hole like a mad hornet, good he was mad that means I would get a better battle. Even through I was weaker, I could win with strategy……..ya right me strategize I know a strategy beat the guy to death that's a good one always works. Stop joking ANG!! I'm serious, serious, serious. Ok I'm fine now, I have to win this fight to get my friends back I know corny but true.

"That wasn't a smart one little girl"

"I never was very sensible" I replied, getting ready to fight. He charged ready to strike.

A/N: Mean I know after taking so long to update but I'm gonna have the next chapter up in about 2 days because I'm not working on my other stories till I finish a chapter of this. For anyone who reads the "The Fire Still Burns" or "The Shadows Don't Sleep" (which is unlikely no one likes that story for some reason. Please if you like Zelda read and review, authors hate it when people read it and don't review it's really lowers our confidence in our writing). Ne ways highschool sucks and I'm Fires_Destruction and I have no idea why I just said that.

F.K: Maybe because it's true.

F.D: Could be, bye ppl.

~ Fires_Destruction ~

F.K: Why the hell did you sign it when you already said your name.

F.D: And why are we still talking after my signature.

F.K: *Shruggs*

F.D: The answers to these dumbass questions and more in the next chapter of Fate.


	16. Chapter Fourteen Tom Vs Ang

Disclaimer: Don't make me please!! * lawyers with briefcases and pokers wave a restraining order under F.D's nose * I know I have a restraining order against Akira Toriynama(sp?) who owns DBZ not me. * lawyers start walking away * huh? * thinks back to what she just say * MOFO!!!

****

**_Last Time:_**

(Gohan's POV)

The first time I was with Ang, touching her and actually bringing out that loving and caring side. It felt right and it felt like heaven, and I had learned that she was more loving then most females she just doesn't like to admit it. In short I loved this girl, that's why I can't bear not to be with her. 

"Gohan can I tell you why Ang is so afraid of you" Shellena said from inside Trunks arms. Ang afraid?

"She's afraid of me?" Shellena gave a small laugh,

"Yes she's afraid of you because of the feelings she feels for you. You see Ang has been let down by a lot of people, her father, her real father Vegeta and me" she said 'me' in a squeaky voice. "She's just afraid if she lets you back in you'll just let her down, show Ang that she can trust you again and she'll be fine, she's a hard one to get close too" wasn't that the truth, Ang please be alright.

(Ang's POV)

I tried to punch Tom's jaw my hand went right through him. "What the hell!" my eyes widened as I jumped back landing away from him.

Launching myself from the ground I flew up like a rocket and out of the hole I needed to fight him on the ground if I was to have any advantage. My best place to fight was on the ground, I found I could maneuver more easily on the ground.

I focused my attention onto Tom who came shooting out of the hole like a mad hornet; good he was mad that means I would get a better battle.

Tom charged ready to strike.

**_Chapter Fourteen – Tom Vs. Ang_**

( Ang's POV )

I quickly jumped out of the way of Tom's fist, it cracking the ground I was just on. I landed and then launched myself forward, suddenly Tom was right in front of me and I got an elbow right in the face. I growled and quickly aimed a kick at Tom's head but he ducked and got a punch in my stomach. My mouth came open in surprise as I felt a bit of blood drip of my lip, Tom's fist continue to throw punches as fast as lightening. I would have fallen unconscious if it weren't for the pain that was keeping me awake. I looked up to see Vegeta's face instead of Tom's.

"Ha is this the best that the Saiyin no-ouga can do, your not my daughter" and my father turned his back on me walking away.

"Father….." I mumbled out, 'He's right I don't deserve to be even related to Vegeta if I can't even beat this pathetic asshole'. My face of pain turned to one of totally Vegeta like, cold and ruthless. Crying out I flipped back and as I flipped, my foot connected with Tom's jaw. Landing on my toes then letting myself fall to the soles of my feet, I got ready in a fighting stance much like my father's. "Now let's start this again", Tom growled as he whipped the blood away from dripping down onto the ground.

"Alright little girl"

"You'll regret you ever said that" my feet stretched out ready to charge.

*** (Trunks's POV)

It was cold extremely, I had given Shellena my jacket but she was still freezing.

"Trunks" she replied weakly, I looked down at her with a worried gaze.

"Ya"

"Can you ask them to get me a blanket" her lips would barely work they were so frozen. I nodded and walked over to the bars where a guard was standing by. 

"Excuse me" I said tapping him on the shoulder, the guard looked over his shoulder but just grunted and turned away. I growled, I hated being ignored especially when my mate-to-be was freezing naked on the floor. I whirled the guard around through the bars and grabbed him by the collar. "She's needs something warm to put on and a blanket, please" I said with such malaise that the guard obeyed immediately.

*** (Ang's POV)

I was constantly dodging Tom's fists and he was dodging mine, this made him extremely pissed off at not being able to hit me. When a few minutes before he was dominating this match. I laughed darkly as his punches were becoming more sloppy and anger and me laughing didn't help him.

"What's a matter can't hit me when you don't sneak up on me" I mocked him, as I jumped up and kicked him across the face. He gave a roar out and charged like a bull back at me, I never saw it coming as he slammed into my stomach like a train. It totally knocked the wind out of me as I laid on my back groaning while a smirking Tom loomed over me chuckling.

"Did ya like that Angie" while he was having his ego trip I swung my legs out to trip him making him fall onto his back. I flipped back up and landed my foot into his stomach, making him cry out in pain.

"Never ever" a stomp to the ribs "Ever" another one "Call me…" I brought my foot up and stomped it the hardest I could "Angie!!!" I heard a crack followed by a scream from Tom. I stood beside him and I knew I had just broken his ribs possibly his spine, I wasn't going to kill him why what's the point in it. Killing him would be what Plague what's me to do, I wouldn't sink down to his level ever.

I turned and started to walk away when I felt a burning sensation hit my back and my mouth opened wide but no scream came out as I fell to my knees. I knew I had just been blasted and fuckin god did it hurt. Tom's laugh radiated as he stood over me holding his ribs.

"Just because you broke my ribs doesn't mean that I can't walk" I closed my eyes waiting for the final blast but it never came. The weird thing I heard was nothing, that's what weird I heard absolutely nothing.

"Get up" I heard a cold voice say, and I slowly did. I looked up to see black eyes extremely dark black eyes they reminded me of my father. It was a girl standing infront of me with long black hair to her waist and bangs hung in front of her eyes making her very intimidating even to me. Looking over to Tom I saw that there were actually pieces of the guy laying everywhere.

"What the hell did you do to him" I asked her, her straight line smile went to a smirk.

"Come on" she simply said and I followed her wondering what the hell was going on.

A/N: See I can update regularly, and to all who doubted me……….fuck you haha.  So who's the mysterious girl review with your guesses. Please just review do you guys like this story cause I'm thinking not.

~ Fires_Destruction ~


	17. Chapter Fifteen Father Daughter Reunion

_Disclaimer: NOOOOO YOU CAN'T MAKE US SAY IT!!!_

_F.K: YA!!! WERE ON STRIKE!!! * Lawyers give chicken legs to F.D *_

F.D: Fine I don't own DBZ * starts munching on chicken legs * 

_F.K: * slaps her forehead * so much for being on strike. F.D's one weakness food._

_F.D: Don't forget hot bad boys_

_F.K: Like Exlim (My OC I own him thank you if you wish to read about him read F.D's stories "Spit Fire" and "The Fire Still Burns", he's only in the TFSB but ya need to read Spit Fire to get the whole thing. Also in my story "Dagger's Return", my full penname is Fighter - Kitten), Kaiba, Kai, and Ozuma…._

_F.D: Don't forget Draco Malfoy_

_F.K: Oh yes F.D has suddenly got this fascination with Draco Malfoy from Harry Potter_

_F.D: Hey if you saw the trailer for the new Harry Potter movie you would be agreeing with me._

_F.K: * rolls her eyes * Don't you think you should start the chapter,_

_F.D: As soon as I finish my chicken leg_

_F.K: Now!!_

_F.D: Ok ok sheesh_

**_Last Time:_**

****

*** (Trunks's POV)

It was cold extremely, I had given Shellena my jacket but she was still freezing.

"Trunks" she replied weakly, I looked down at her with a worried gaze.

"Ya"

"Can you ask them to get me a blanket" her lips would barely work they were so frozen. I nodded and walked over to the bars where a guard was standing by. 

"Excuse me" I said tapping him on the shoulder, the guard looked over his shoulder but just grunted and turned away. I growled, I hated being ignored especially when my mate-to-be was freezing naked on the floor. I whirled the guard around through the bars and grabbed him by the collar. "She's needs something warm to put on and a blanket, please" I said with such malaise that the guard obeyed immediately.

*** ( Ang's POV)

I turned and started to walk away when I felt a burning sensation hit my back and my mouth opened wide but no scream came out as I fell to my knees. I knew I had just been blasted and fuckin god did it hurt. Tom's laugh radiated as he stood over me holding his ribs.

"Just because you broke my ribs doesn't mean that I can't walk" I closed my eyes waiting for the final blast but it never came. The weird thing I heard was nothing, that's what was weird I heard absolutely nothing.

"Get up" I heard a cold voice say, and I slowly did. I looked up to see black eyes extremely dark black eyes they reminded me of my father. It was a girl standing in front of me with long black hair to her waist and bangs hung in front of her eyes making her very intimidating even to me. Looking over to Tom I saw that there were actually pieces of the guy laying everywhere.

"What the hell did you do to him" I asked her, her straight-line smile went to a smirk.

"Come on" she simply said and I followed her wondering what the hell was going on.

**_Chapter Fifteen – Father Daughter Reunion (a little obvious isn't it)_**

( Ang's POV )

I followed the mysterious women on foot and it seemed she was extremely annoyed about that.

"Can't you fly?" she asked coldly, her eyes flickered around us constantly guess she was very paranoid about attackers.

"Nope never had someone to teach me" she scowled annoyingly,

"Come on then" and we were off together. I started humming to myself "the off to see the wizard" song from "Wizard of OZ". The women spun around to face me.

"Will you shut up with that constant humming!!" 

"Look I'm bored so excuse me for humming in your presence" I shot back sarcastically, she glared and then turned back around to continue walking. I started hopping along, my hands behind my back. "So what's your name?" she said nothing "Are you Saiyin, human? Weird scaly thing that can take human form? Hmm?" I asked again and got nothing more than an hmm. "Kami you remind me of my dad" this got her attention because she stopped in her tracks not facing me, just standing there I stopped like her. "What's the matter?" I asked her, she turned slightly just to give me a view of her black eyes.

"Have you ever looked in the mirror since you got here?" she asked me,

"Uh no" she looked around on the ground and then bended over picked up something and then gave it to me. It was a shard of broken glass, getting curious I shrugged and looked in it. Instead of my stormy blue eyes looking back at me, dark black depths were and my hair had changed from auburn red to totally black it jagged out in different directions at the bottom but was straight at the top near my scalp till it fanned down. And my face had gotten more animeish too instead of human like. "Holy mother of pearl" I mumbled, "But wait a minute how come I changed and Shellena didn't?" I asked her,

"Because she wasn't born here you were", I looked back at the mirror I couldn't get over how much I looked like my father. 

"Wait till my friends see this, but hey how come they never noticed before that I changed"

"When was the last time you fell asleep?" she asked,

"Umm, about an hour and a half ago"

"What did you dream of"

"Black gooey things that went down my throat and tried to kill me"

"That's what changed you" and then she turned without a care and started walking. I ran too keep up with her.

"Hey does that mean I have all the Ki powers of anime too" she smirked, 

"We'll see" and she continued walking while I followed with a bemused look on my face. 

*** ( Shellena's POV )

Trunks had threatened the guard to get me clothes and he ended up getting me a Saiyin uniform. I sniffed it to make sure it was clean.

"Shen just put it on its better then being nude"

"Hey I'm just making sure it sanitary ya never know in this place" I got up from my kneeling position and Trunks held the blanket up to give me privacy while I changed in the corner. "Don't look" he just smirked, I quickly glanced at Gohan who was lost in his own world……again. "Trunks" I whispered at him as I slipped on the blue tight under suit. He made some sound of recognition "How long has he been like that?" I pointed to Gohan.

"I don't know a few hours" Gohan's eyes were closed as his head rested on his knee that he had up.

"Poor guy he still blames himself for not helping Ang" I said as I slipped on the tight armor.

"I'm sure Ang is fine, it's Ang" he said trying to make me feel better, I chuckled.

"Ya it's only Ang she can't can get in too much trouble right?" maybe I was just over-reactioning.

*** ( Ang's POV )

I trudged along, I didn't walk I trudged. I was extremely thirsty, tired and not to mention EXTREMELY ANNOYED!!.

"Are we there yet" I asked like a child of 10 on a long car trip. She didn't answer just stopped.

"Take a breath"

"What?" I asked, as she began to power up she aimed her hand towards the ground, blue Ki began to build up in her palm. "Oh shit" I said as she blasted the ground barely giving me time to put up a defense. The ground gave way underneath us and we fell.

"Take a breath!!!" she yelled, I took a big gulp of air just in time because we splashed into water and we went under.

***

My eyes squeezed open to see the women before motioning with her hand to follow me and quickly. I kicked my legs and began to swim following her, and we had to go quick because I was running out of breath. I quickly passed her as she pointed to the hole we had to swim through, did I happen to mention that I was claustrophobic. Ok here are my options drown to death or get stuck in a hole and then drown, they all sound so inviting. Quickly making my choice I swam as fast as I could, my face began to go beet red as I was running out of breath. Then I saw a bright light and I swear I never was so happy in my life, water splashed around me as I brust out of the water taking in air to last me a lifetime. Quickly I got out and laid sprawled on the ground heaving, looking up slightly I saw the girl had made it too. I sat up and shook my head like a dog to dry my hair.

"So this is your place" I said looking around, it was a dark cave with torches stuck on the wall somehow. "Nice, cozy cheerful" I said nodding my head.

"At lest I know you haven't changed" a gruff voice said, I stopped shaken a bit I hadn't heard that voice in 4 years. I stood up and turned around to see a black spiky haired miniature man leaning on the wall by one of the torches.

"And you still haven't grown an inch" I mocked, he scowled. "Come on Vegeta ya know I love you" he humped. "I know this isn't really my style but…" and I quickly ran over and tackled him hugging his waist. "I thought you were dead" I whispered out,

"Gaki get off me" I stopped hugging him and got off him pushing him roughly and crossed my arms.

_'Guess I'll never have a real father'_ I thought, was that too much to ask. I haven't seen him in four years and all he can say is 'Gaki get off me' what an asshole. "Ok Ve..ge…ta" I droned out his name "Maybe you can tell me who the fuck this is?" I pointed to the black haired girl who led me here, clad in a blue fighting Gi that had a rip in the pant legs here and there plus on her arms. But instead of Vegeta answering she did.

"My name is Nuka, I'm Vegeta's sister" 

A/N: I can't believe that I finished that in one-day ppl ONE DAY! I don't know if it's good but please review. Oh and by the way for anybody who reads "The Fire Still Burns" or "The Shadows Don't Sleep" my other stories I won't be updating them till I finish this, but don't worry it won't take more than a month, I'm hoping. Now where the fuck did my chicken go?!

P.S – I won't update another chapter till I get at lest 7 more reviews they have been lacking a bit lately, lacking like zero and maybe one if I'm lucky please ppl review.

**_~ Fires_Destruction ~_**


	18. Chapter Sixteen Strong Family Ties?

_Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ (I'm tired don't feel like coming up with something funny)_

**_Last Time:_**

( Ang's POV )

I trudged along, I didn't walk I trudged. I was extremely thirsty, tired and not to mention EXTREMELY ANNOYED!!.

"Are we there yet" I asked like a child of 10 on a long car trip. She didn't answer just stopped.

"Take a breath"

"What?" I asked, as she began to power up she aimed her hand towards the ground, blue Ki began to build up in her palm. "Oh shit" I said as she blasted the ground barely giving me time to put up a defense. The ground gave way underneath us and we fell.

"Take a breath!!!" she yelled, I took a big gulp of air just in time because we splashed into water and we went under.

***

My eyes squeezed open to see the women before motioning with her hand to follow me and quickly. I kicked my legs and began to swim following her, and we had to go quick because I was running out of breath. I quickly passed her as she pointed to the hole we had to swim through, did I happen to mention that I was claustrophobic. Ok here are my options drown to death or get stuck in a hole and then drown, they all sound so inviting. Quickly making my choice I swam as fast as I could, my face began to go beet red as I was running out of breath. Then I saw a bright light and I swear I never was so happy in my life, water splashed around me as I burst out of the water taking in air to last me a lifetime. Quickly I got out and laid sprawled on the ground heaving, looking up slightly I saw the girl had made it too. I sat up and shook my head like a dog to dry my hair.

"So this is your place" I said looking around, it was a dark cave with torches stuck on the wall somehow. "Nice, cozy cheerful" I said nodding my head.

"At lest I know you haven't changed" a gruff voice said, I stopped shaken a bit I hadn't heard that voice in 4 years. I stood up and turned around to see a black spiky haired miniature man leaning on the wall by one of the torches.

"And you still haven't grown an inch" I mocked, he scowled. "Come on Vegeta ya know I love you" he humped. "I know this isn't really my style but…" and I quickly ran over and tackled him hugging his waist. "I thought you were dead" I whispered out,

"Gaki get off me" I stopped hugging him and got off him pushing him roughly and crossed my arms.

_'Guess I'll never have a real father'_ I thought, was that too much to ask. I haven't seen him in four years and all he can say is 'Gaki get off me' what an asshole. "Ok Ve..ge…ta" I droned out his name "Maybe you can tell me who the fuck this is?" I pointed to the black haired girl who led me here, clad in a blue fighting Gi that had a rip in the pant legs here and there plus on her arms. But instead of Vegeta answering she did.

"My name is Nuka, I'm Vegeta's sister" 

***

( Shellena's POV )

Trunks had threatened the guard to get me clothes and he ended up getting me a Saiyin uniform. I sniffed it to make sure it was clean.

"Shen just put it on its better then being nude"

"Hey I'm just making sure it sanitary ya never know in this place" I got up from my kneeling position and Trunks held the blanket up to give me privacy while I changed in the corner. "Don't look" he just smirked, I quickly glanced at Gohan who was lost in his own world……again. "Trunks" I whispered at him as I slipped on the blue tight under suit. He made some sound of recognition "How long has he been like that?" I pointed to Gohan.

"I don't know a few hours" Gohan's eyes were closed as his head rested on his knee that he had up.

"Poor guy he still blames himself for not helping Ang" I said as I slipped on the tight armor.

"I'm sure Ang is fine, it's Ang" he said trying to make me feel better, I chuckled.

"Ya it's only Ang she can't can get in too much trouble right?" maybe I was just over-reactioning.

**_Chapter Sixteen – Strong Family Ties?_**

(Ang's POV)

I stood with my arms crossed glaring at my so-called father when I heard the girl answer. 

"WHAT!!!" I said exasperated,

"What didn't you get I'm his sister, unfortunately" she muttered at the end, crossing her arms. I looked between her, Vegeta and me, we sure did look alike it was possible.

"Nice makeover" Vegeta said sarcastily, snickering a bit.

"What's wrong with it? Oh I know I look like you!" his smirked changed to scowl.

"You always were an insolent gaki (that means brat if you guys wanna know)" he growled out, 

"Come here and fight me then huh? Big Saiyin-no-ougi" I challenged getting in a stance, he smirked and went down in his. I launched at him but dodged it easily, I threw punched but he dodged with greater ease then Tom did. 

"It seems you didn't improve much in your fighting through" he said followed by a laugh, I growled and then smirked. And in lightening speed I brought my leg up to clock him on the side of the head.

"Hurt worse this time Veggiehead" I said smartly,

* FlashBack *

I threw a punch at Vegeta only to find him not there and a big sting in my spine which mind you sent me flying into the tree, ok maybe he won't kill me but that doesn't count out bringing me an inch from death. I have as much pride and ego as Vegeta yes that is very hard to believe I know but its true, what I'm getting at is well to be blunt, I'm gonna get my ass royally kicked PEOPLE! And that's very hard for me to admit mind you. After being imprinted into the tree I pushed myself out very slowly, falling out to the ground eyes closed getting my breathing back, god it sucks to be human sometimes.  
  
"Well girl, it seems your not unconscious I'm actually impressed" he smirked  
  
"Ya well don't count me out so quick" I huffed out as I got up, one more hit like that and I probably will be unconscious.  
  
"How about I make you a deal I'll only use my feet not my arms to fight you"  
  
"Fine, do whatever you what" my hands were in fists at my sides glaring at him,  
  
"Alright, I give you the first punch or kick in my favour" he chuckled, we all stared at him in surprise, did Vegeta just, just make a joke?. He cleared his throat when he noticed everyone staring at him, "Ok let's go".  
  
'Alright Ang you gotta make this good this is probably the last shot you'll get at him' I lunged at him for the second time, my punched were blocked every time by his knees, but I keep throwing punches, I finally stopped panting.  
  
"Well its seems the invincible Angela is out of steam...." he just kept going on and on remember what I said before my ego being bigger then Vegeta's I take that back. Wait a second he's completely wound up in talking about how good he is so if I just suddenly surprise him with an attack maybe I can get a little damage. "I can't believe a human, much less a human girl actu..." he was cut off as my right leg connected with the side of his head taking him completely off-guard, he head went to the side a little his calm expression suddenly turn into surprise, and in a blink of an eye his face went to anger faster then you can say 'ass'(which is what he is). I didn't see it but the roaring pain in my stomach made it clear what he had just done, I doubled over from him kneeing me in the gut. I made a cry of pain followed by a simply 'ow', as I was on my knees in pain holding my stomach everyone ran up to me.  
  
"Shit Ang are you ok" Shellena asked me,  
  
"Don't worry abut me" I said and smiled up at her till I drifted into blackness.

* EndOfFlashBack *

"Remember" I continued, "4 years ago in Shellena's backyard" 

"Shut up girl" he said turning his back,

"Theres no thing that hasn't changed about you Vegeta, your ego is still your biggest weakness" I said panting a bit, my comment must have done some damage because Vegeta snapped and whirled around the next thing I know I have a huge blue Ki ball being hurled at my face. I raised my hands up to block it but I didn't have to as Nuka quickly phased in and knocked it out of the way with a whip of her arm. She stood there calmly as it disintegrated when it hit the walls. Nuka must have seen my confused expression.

"The walls are reinforced with a metal called cha-ching it's the strongest metal in the world even I can't back through it" Nuka said confidently, 

"So why am I here?"

"Me and Vegeta are going to train you to use your Ki better" she replied simply, and walked to the wall, sat down, crossed her arms and closed her eyes. So I sat down where I was Vegeta did the same also closing his eyes. I looked from Vegeta to Nuka, boy did they look alike same eyes, same hair expect Nuka's is more straight even same attitude. Well kinda, Nuka's colder Vegeta's just egotistacal, stupid bastard.

"So" I started trying to start some conversation. I turned to Nuka not knowing anything about her "How did you escape Vegeta-sei without being blown to pieces that would be scattered across the universe huh?" I said my eyes blinking rather dumbly.

"I was on a mission"

"What kind of mission?"

"Purge planet Kasanena" she said simply,

"Purge huh? Hmmm that's cool" I said rocking back and forth, I didn't really know what purge meant so I decided to ask "Does purge mean destroy the planet?"

"No all the inhabitants" she said not even opening an eye.

"So how did you get to Earth?" I asked again, she scowled and her eyes scrunched in anger.

"Will you stop asking so many damn questions!!" she yelled her eyes snapping open, I heard a dark chuckle from the other side of the room from Vegeta who I showed my middle finger too very proudly. Ne ways I must have hit a soft spot there because she wasn't angry till I asked that question. I shrugged forgetting about it.

A/N: I know short but this was a quick little filler chapter it will get more exciting I know. Oh and thanks to Pan31 for the review, the ONE REVIEW. Guys please review I swear I will update till I get 5 reviews, I need them I just don't feel motivated without them.

~ Fires_Destruction ~


	19. Chapter Seventeen Perfect Gold

Disclaimer: * F.D bashes Akira Toriyamana (how the hell do you spell that guy's name?) over the head with a bat, snatched the rights to DBZ. Runs away snickering, gets out of the house sees police men with guns pointed at her * Ah shit! I don't own the fuckin show happy!! * Slams down the rights and walks away *.

****

**_Last Time:_**

(Ang's POV)

I stood with my arms crossed glaring at my so-called father when I heard the girl answer. 

"WHAT!!!" I said exasperated,

"What didn't you get I'm his sister, unfortunately" she muttered at the end, crossing her arms. I looked between her, Vegeta and me, we sure did look alike it was possible.

***

"Me and Vegeta are going to train you to use your Ki better" she replied simply, and walked to the wall, sat down, crossed her arms and closed her eyes. So I sat down where I was Vegeta did the same also closing his eyes. I looked from Vegeta to Nuka, boy did they look alike same eyes, same hair expect Nuka's is more straight even same attitude. Well kinda, Nuka's colder Vegeta's just egotistical, stupid bastard.

Chapter Seventeen – Perfect Gold 

My arm flew up to block Nuka's hit but I forgot I was facing both Vegeta and Nuka, Vegeta flew in seeing an opening and jabbed me in the back making me fall to the ground. 

"Get up!!" he yelled at me both of them flying at me, at the same time they raised their arms forming Ki balls.

Hey dad look at me 

**_Think back and talk to me_**

"Oh shit" I said to myself and quickly rolled out of the way of the Ki blast. I jumped up and kicked Vegeta across the face before I backfliped out of the way of Nuka's attack. Landing in my fighting stance I faced them, my face was serious for a second but soon I cracked a smirk. "It's been two days guys I want to go and break Shellena, Trunks and Goh…" I stopped when I realized that I didn't know if he was captured, I didn't really want to say his name knowing he betrayed me, plus Vegeta or Nuka didn't even know I had an relationship with him.

"I believe the gaki's name is Gohan" Vegeta answered smartly, smirking. Did he know something went on?

"I know his name asshole" I spat back, he smirked dropped.

"Gaki" he said with a warning,

"Stop fuckin calling me that I'm not your brat! You've made that damn clear I'm not" I yelled at him, his face didn't fall his stupid fuckin mask of coldness stayed on "Fine then let's get going" I fell back down once again into my stance.

**_Did I grow up according to plan?_**

**_Do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?_**

****

*** (Shellena's POV)

It has been three goddamn days sense we had been taken, left to rot in this fuckin metal cell. I leaned on Trunk's shoulder trying to pass the time someway, Gohan was asleep at lest I think he is. Suddenly he started tossing around, like he was looking for something that wasn't there but was suppose to be. It seemed that he was mainly touching the spot directly beside him, I was about to go over and wake him when Trunk's gripped my shoulder to pull me back.

"What?" I asked looking at him,

"Don't touch him"

"Why?" I didn't understand what he meant, he was acting so serious.

"Gohan has lost his mate and he's searching for her in the place she's suppose to be, right beside him when he sleeps" he explained,

"But who's his m….." I trailed off, I knew who his mate was "Ang" I whispered out, he nodded. "So they really are soul mates" I smiled, it was so romantic to me. _'Wait till I tell Ang this bit of info' _

*** (Ang's POV)

Stupid fuckin asshole, that's exactly what my so-called father was. If I had a dictionary I would pick it up and chuck it at him and tell him to look up the word 'Father' and read the definition. Training non-stop sure I have no problem with training, of course not I am Saiyin but I don't really think either of them, Nuka or Vegeta, has heard of FUCKIN 10 MINUTE BREAKS BEFORE!!.

'Cuz it hurt's when you disapprove all along 

"Stop day-dreaming and pay attention!" Vegeta yelled at me, I growled and blocked his punches some got in and hit me on the cheek leaving obvious smudges. That's when I got a punch in the back, shit I had forgotten about Nuka. I planted my feet, making Nuka and Vegeta each on one of my sides. 

**_And now I try hard to make it_**

**_I just want to make you proud_**

**_I'm never gonna be good enough for you_**

I tried desperately to block and I did the best I could, but they were both more powerful then me on there own having both come at me at once was almost unbearable. I had to push Nuka back, she was more powerful then her brother I could see that so I began to aim all my attacks back at her it was stupid I realized as I had to take Vegeta's hit as well as throw my own. 

**_I can't pretend that_**

**_I'm alright_**

**_And you can't change me_**

Getting fed up I threw my arms out and just let my emotions go, red Ki flared around me making both Nuka and Vegeta fly into the wall. 

**_'Cuz we lost it all _**

**_Nothing lasts forever_**

**_I'm sorry _**

**_I can't be perfect_**

I looked at my hands, never had I ever realized that much Ki before and it worked, I had found the key finally my emotions. Focus all your hate, anger, and revenge at one person and you'll be fine. I turned and faced Nuka, I put my hands together before me and spread my legs, focus concentrate I told myself. It happened red Ki began to form between my hands, it began to build more and more till it was about to overcome my control. Then I just let it go, it flew forward at her she turned her eyes widen before it hit her back pushing her further up to the wall. 

**_Now it's just too late and _**

**_We can't go back_**

**_I'm sorry _**

I can't be perfect 

She braced herself on the dirty wall, dirt fell off at the power of her hands pushing on the wall. Finally she let out a scream and the ball came flying back at me, I jumped back and landed on my back to avoid it. Then I got an idea, I swung my leg up and like a bat hitting a baseball I kicked it at Vegeta who was just getting up.

"Here you go daddy!!" I yelled and quickly followed after my ball of energy, he threw his hands out to stop it but that wasn't the biggest of his problems. Jumping up I spin kicked him across the face, I could hear him growl. The ball just flew away and disintegrated on the wall. 

**_I try not to think_**

**_About the pain I feel inside_**

**_Did you know you used to be my hero?_**

****

I began to throw punches at him non-stop and it seemed like I was too fast for him. "All my life all I wanted was a father! But no you couldn't even give me that! Still a selfish bastard, I thought that maybe you had changed possibly but no you're still a heartless piece of shit!!" I wasn't even thinking now all I could think was that Vegeta was something I was going to destroy, suddenly I was pulled off him and I felt a quick jab on the back of my neck and that was it.

***

"She's too much of a loose cannon Vegeta, look at what she did to you. All I can say is we know she's a Demi-Saiyin" I heard Nuka's voice barely as I began to rise up. 

"She flicked super for a second I saw it" stupid Vegeta's voice said.

"Urg" I groaned shaking my head, I had an enormous headache. "What happened my head feel's like it got hit by a truck" I asked, Vegeta turned away with arms crossed. Nuka stepped up.

"We believe your nearing Super Saiyin"

"Seriously" she nodded at my question, I looked at Vegeta and I turned my back also. I heard Nuka murmur something like "Stupid…." Something but she walked away leaving me and Vegeta alone. "So" I said trying to start conversation "That's it fuck it Vegeta, what the hell is your problem?" he turned slightly to look at me out of the corner of his eye. "Do I have to kick your ass again to get you to talk" I spat, he whirled around to face me.

**_All the days you spend with me_**

**_Now seem so far away_**

**_And it feels like you don't care anymore_**

****

"You didn't beat me gaki"  
  


"The name is fuckin Angela, spell it A---N---G---E---L---A. Get it Veggie head, not gaki Ang!" he just remained silent. "You know what you're not better then my original father, hell he hit me and he was better at fathering then you" I said to myself,

"He hit you"

"What the hell do think I would say that for, for fun, ya he did nice pick on the fill-in parents their daddy-o" I said sarcastically.

"We had to drop you there or would you rather be dead right now"

**_And now I try hard to make it _**

**_I just want to make you proud _**

**_I'm never gonna be good enough for you_**

****

"Doesn't sound so bad now that I think about it" I said to myself,

"Shut up, no Saiyin especially the next Saiyin Queen should talk like that"

"Fuck off Vegeta I'll talk the way I want" for some reason he smirked,

"Your differently most like me" he said, knowing I wouldn't like it.

"I'm not like you, or my mother I'm not like anyone"

"You know that's not true gaki, you're my daughter wither you like it or not" I raised my fist and ducked him across the face.

"Shut up!!"

**_I can't stand another fight_**

**_And nothing's alright_**

"Hit me again" so I did, "Harder!" he said getting up, I had no idea why the hell he wanted me to hit him but I had no problem with it. I spun kick him across the face, I didn't think he would fight back so I was surprised when he ducked under my foot and kneed me in the gut. Kicking me up he made me fly up, and as fast as I was going up I was going down. I had seen this move on the show and knew a way to counter it, when I landed he came flying at me. In a way I played dead or hurt whatever, while at the same time gathering Ki ready, he was near and so I turned and shot a huge red blast at him. With no other option he matched mine with his own stream of blue Ki. (Yes folks it's the old face off with Ki blasts, who will win Ang the bitter daughter or Vegeta the heartless conniving, sadistic, evil, stupid fuckin * is grabbed by a long hook off the stage yelling curses *). 

**_Nothing's gonna change the things that you said_**

**_Nothing's gonna make this right again_**

**_Please don't turn your back_**

My feet were pushed further into the ground, and I saw out of the corner of my eye Nuka running in looking around. 

"Leave it to you two to be left alone and end up trying to kill each other!!" she yelled at us, but when she tried to run in she couldn't get close enough to us to stop our battle. I pushed my Ki further but it barely made a scratch in his beam, he was slowly taking mine over. My eyes shut and suddenly a memory hit me.

~ FlashBack ~

"Vegeta do we have to send her away she was just born 6 months ago" a blue haired women pleaded with Vegeta.

"Bulma we have no choice, it's either this or she dies" he answered gruffly, the portal was already opened. He was about to put her in the portal when Bulma grabbed his hands.

"Please Vegeta, this is the only female child I've ever had please don't send her away" the man put on an emotionless mask and pushed her gently but firmly back making her hit the ground. Tears were making their way down her face. Vegeta put her in the portal and the baby was gone "Angela!" the women screamed.

~ End Of FlashBack ~

**_I can't believe it's hard_**

**_Just to talk to you_**

**_'Cuz you don't understand_**

'It was him; Vegeta was the only one who wanted me to be sent away. Bulma my mom was trying to stop him' I thought this just made me angrier. My face switched from concentration to pure anger. Suddenly like a burst of energy, I screamed and let all my Ki go. Red energy flared around me as my screams got louder, every second my Ki grew with my anger at my father Vegeta. 

**_'Cuz we lost it all _**

**_Nothing lasts forever_**

**_I'm sorry _**

**_I can't be perfect_**

Suddenly it all died down as well as our Ki blasts at each other had stopped, my hair had grown spiky and had gone blond. I had become Super Saiyin, but I was hardly celebrating as both Nuka and Vegeta looked on in awe. My face was cold, colder then I thought I could be, my eyes flashed green and they focused on Vegeta. I took a step, my feet dug into the ground creating huge imprints where I stepped. Electricity sparked around me and in my eyes, to me right at that moment Vegeta was an enemy not my father. I was about to reach him when the Ki lost finally hit me; I fell forwards and landed in Vegeta's arms before losing totally consciousness.

****

**_Now it's just too late and _**

**_We can't go back_**

**_I'm sorry _**

**_I can't be perfect_**

A/N: Wow Ang went SSJ cool, I'm kinda iffy on the description but hey I try please review. I have 45 reviews now and I would like 50 please. Oh and the song I used was Perfect by Simple Plan.

Thanks to Asilin Kheldarson for the nice one review and all my other pass reviewers I'm hoping your still reading this.

~ Fires_Destruction ~


	20. Chapter Eighteen Regroup

_Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ ok, so stop hounding me you stupid fuckin lawyers!_

****

**_Last Time:_**

(Ang's POV)

Kicking me up he made me fly up, and as fast as I was going up I was going down. I had seen this move on the show and knew a way to counter it, when I landed he came flying at me. In a way I played dead or hurt whatever, while at the same time gathering Ki ready, he was near and so I turned and shot a huge red blast at him. With no other option he matched mine with his own stream of blue Ki.

My feet were pushed further into the ground, and I saw out of the corner of my eye Nuka running in looking around. 

"Leave it to you two to be left alone and end up trying to kill each other!!" she yelled at us, but when she tried to run in she couldn't get close enough to us to stop our battle. I pushed my Ki further but it barely made a scratch in his beam, he was slowly taking mine over. My eyes shut and suddenly a memory hit me.

~ FlashBack ~

"Vegeta do we have to send her away she was just born 6 months ago" a blue haired women pleaded with Vegeta.

"Bulma we have no choice, it's either this or she dies" he answered gruffly, the portal was already opened. He was about to put her in the portal when Bulma grabbed his hands.

"Please Vegeta, this is the only female child I've ever had please don't send her away" the man put on an emotionless mask and pushed her gently but firmly back making her hit the ground. Tears were making their way down her face. Vegeta put her in the portal and the baby was gone "Angela!" the women screamed.

~ End Of FlashBack ~

'It was him; Vegeta was the only one who wanted me to be sent away. Bulma my mom was trying to stop him' I thought this just made me angrier. My face switched from concentration to pure anger. Suddenly like a burst of energy, I screamed and let all my Ki go. Red energy flared around me as my screams got louder, every second my Ki grew with my anger at my father Vegeta. 

Suddenly it all died down as well as our Ki blasts at each other had stopped, my hair had grown spiky and had gone blond. I had become Super Saiyin, but I was hardly celebrating as both Nuka and Vegeta looked on in awe. My face was cold, colder then I thought I could be, my eyes flashed green and they focused on Vegeta. I took a step, my feet dug into the ground creating huge imprints where I stepped. Electricity sparked around me and in my eyes, to me right at that moment Vegeta was an enemy not my father. I was about to reach him when the Ki lost finally hit me; I fell forwards and landed in Vegeta's arms before losing totally consciousness.

Chapter Eighteen – Regroup 

(Goku's POV)

Three days, the 4 kids have been gone. Ang, Gohan, Shellena, Trunks and Tom we had tried to search for them but we came up with nothing.

"Their dead face it" Alex said behind me, with arms crossed standing by Anna and the other survivors.

"No not till we find a body" I said back to her,

"I say we search again just in case" Anna said and stood beside me with baby Bra in her arms cooing, she was really worried. Her and Shellena had become good friends and Trunks and Gohan like brothers. I was going to say something but was cut off as our cave's roof was thrown off.

"Scatter!!" I yelled, Anna being the nearest I grabbed her and flew quickly out of the wave of the Ki bomb. A good few miles away from the cave I landed and let Anna down, we looked on to see our cave being totally wiped off the map. Anna fell to her knees and pounded the ground I quickly caught Bra before she hit the ground, Anna's brown hair fell to hide her face. My fists clenched at my sides, as I tried to control my anger. Anna became quiet and just laid there not saying a thing, don't blame her the home she had known or nearly 3 years had been just destroyed. Suddenly an enormous power hit me, my head whipped around trying to pinpoint I did and it was to the East. I barely recognized it at all, full of such anger and hurt but it still had a bit of her in it. "Ang" I breathed out, Anna's head whipped up and turned to me.

"What?"

"Ang is alive"

"How do you know?" she asked desperately pushing herself up off the ground to try and sense it. "Ya it is her" she said after a few minutes of concentration. We had taught everyone at the cave how to read Ki signals. Giving baby Bra back to her I picked her up and flew off towards Ang's signal.

** (Ang's POV)

I had woken about an hour ago and went straight back to training, I had gone Super Saiyin. Maybe Vegeta will be proud of me now, but of course he wasn't he just pushed me harder knowing I could take more. He decided I could train outside now, planting my feet apart I prepared to heighten my Ki, clenching my fists I began to force the Ki out.

"No you can't force it out, just let it out" he said it like I was dumbass and he was talking to a three year old. I scowled but obeyed, I closed my eyes and relaxed. I threw my head back and breathed out, just let it go that's all I have to do. Ki began to build at my feet and became bigger and bigger till it was flaring around me like an uncontrollable fire. Nuka stood at my right side, Vegeta on my left side.

"That's it, now just let it go!!" Nuka yelled, Vegeta's head turned to the sky his frown turning to a smirk.

"Kakkarot" he whispered, but I was barely listening. I screamed and I could feel the same sensation of SSJ coming back, my hair spiked out went blond and my eyes turned a turquoise green. "Show Kakkarot what you've learned gaki" Vegeta told me for some reason I smirked making me look extremely like him. Bending my knees slightly, my elbows touching my side's electricity sparked around me, I saw a speck in the sky there was Goku and with Anna I sensed. I finally let it all go, the flame of Ki was creating a wind tornado around me. Nuka and Vegeta both jumped out of the way as my power climbed. I stopped powering up then and just let the Ki flare around me. Goku landed and let Anna down, both staring at me with mixtures of shock and awe.

** (Gohan's POV)

My head lay on the back of the wall I sat against my arm lying lazily on my propped up knee. Suddenly my head bolted up, I sensed her Ang was alive. I stood up with my fists clenched at my sides, Shellena and Trunks stood up too sensing the same signal. 

"It's Ang she's alive!" Shellena said with glee, jumping up with an arm in the air.

"And her power has grown immensely" Trunks said, Shellena suddenly hugged Trunks and gave him a kiss on the lips making him blush a bit. I coughed, with a raise eyebrow at them. Shellena just let him go around the neck while Trunks scratched the side of his head embarrassed. Suddenly Trunks started shaking as he concentrated harder. "Oh Kami no" he whispered out,

"What?" both Shellena and me asked at the same time.

"Her Ki may be larger but it was heighten the wrong way, she was trained or training in the wrong way. Her reason for fighting isn't fuelled by protection for her loved ones but by anger and pride, the same as my father" he finished the last one with a trailing tone, telling us he was thinking. (Ok stop right here I made a mistake in the earlier chapters, I didn't want Gohan, Shellena or Trunks and everyone else to know that Ang was Vegeta's daughter, so Vegeta, Nuka and Ang are the only ones who know that Ang is Vegeta's daughter ok sorry for the confusion).

"Trunks are you telling me that Vegeta may be alive"

"I have gotten small flickers of an unidentified Ki but it quickly fades away, it could be anyone," he told us, that's when I suddenly turned and punched the cement wall my hand going right through. I stopped surprised and just blinked at my hand; Shellena and Trunks both poked their heads in and looked at it with wide eyes.

"And why couldn't you have done that two freakin days ago" Shellena said looking at me with a raised eyebrow. A huge smile etched its way onto my face and I began to tear away the cement as quick as I could. 

'Ang I'm coming' I thought and moved faster.

* (Ang's POV)

I stared at Goku and Anna staring at me like they had never seen me before in there life.

"Wow my god Ang" Anna spoke first, taking a cautious step towards me. I didn't speak I just looked at Vegeta; Goku was looking straight at him as well.

"Vegeta your alive"

"Did you think anything less Kakkarot" he smirked,

"Well when you fell into that chasm we thought you were dead, how did you survive?" he asked, I relaxed my muscles and dropped from Super Saiyin. I sat down cross-legged on the ground, Anna came and sat down beside me and smiled my way I let a small one on my face. I studied Goku, these 4 years must have changed him from a to put it lightly a fuckin idiot to an intelligent leader, now I had some respect for the man.

"I have my sister Nuka to thank for that" he answered, and gave the credit to the dark-haired Saiyin princess.

"Nuka" Goku said with hatred, she smirked.

"I'm afraid I've never seen you before" she said with an obvious lie,

"Turlus or Tree of Might ring any bells" she got that same look in her eyes when I asked how she escaped the Saiyin Planet without being hurt. She put a crooked smirk on her face.

"And what makes you bring him up"

"That you never left Earth when you suppose to, I spared your life and allowed you to leave…"

"And why did you do that Kakkarot because I was a women" he nodded, she laughed and pointed her finger at me.

"You underestimate women Kakkarot, just look at your dear Ang in two days she has become a powerful warrior and all because of me and my dear brother's training" Vegeta scowled at being called 'dear', I snickered a bit but was unheard thankfully.

"How did she become Super Saiyin then in two days?" he asked,

"Unknowly to her she has been training 100 times gravity for almost two days" she said and crossed her arms again, my eyes widen.

"I didn't even notice" I said to myself,

"That just shows how much potential you have, me and my sister have only unlocked the surface" Vegeta said, with his head directed at me.

"Hate to butt in here." Anna started, she seemed to shrink under the looks Vegeta and Nuka were giving her I glared at them, silently telling them to behave or I'll kick their asses. "But shouldn't we be looking for Shellena, Gohan, Trunks and Tom" I huffed at Tom's name.

"Tom isn't lost, he's betrayed us" Anna gasped, Goku's eyes widen Vegeta and Nuka just stood stone face. "He's a shape shifter I think, he impersonated Gohan and tried to kill me"

"So Gohan's captured" Goku asked,

"Ya same with Shellena and Trunks, that's why I've been training to break them out. Goku Nuka saved my life, if it wasn't for her Tom would have killed me" I pleaded with him, he signed and held his hand out to her.

"Fine if you saved my daughter in-law to be then I guess you may have reformed" he said, I had the sudden urge to kick him the dumbass.

"Daughter in-law to be?" Vegeta asked himself, and looked over at me. I went beet-red, GOKU I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU FUCKIN IDIOT! Nuka laughed and took Goku's hand quickly and shook it.

"Look's like you have some explaining to do" Nuka whispered as she walked by me, laughing darkly she disappeared into the underground hide away that her and Vegeta had made home. I started to whack my head onto the ground, hoping to knock myself out so I could escape any questions from my so-called father. 

"Gaki what is Kakkarot talking about?" Vegeta asked me,

"Gaki?" Goku questioned, Vegeta was about to answer him but I stopped him.

"Ok I'm gonna answer both your question on my own. First Goku" I started and turned to him, "I am Vegeta's daughter, sent away to the dimension you first meet me in because this Plague guy was afraid of my power end of question on that" I answered him, he was going to ask another question but I put my hand up "No more question's Goku, and Vegeta yes I have had a relationship with Gohan and Goku your not going to wanna hear this neither are you Anna" I said turning to the brunette for a second "But I have had sex with him" Goku's face paled and he stumbled back, Vegeta just rose an eyebrow. Anna giggled.

"I knew something had happened between you two" she smiled. 

"Ok now we have that settled time to storm Plague's place" I said throwing an arm in the air.

A/N: This chapter was getting to long so I decided to end it there, next chapter Ang, Goku, Vegeta and Nuka storm Plague's place. But Nuka has a secret that could screw everything up. I would like about 3 or 4 reviews please before I update again.

~ Fires_Destruction ~


	21. Chapter Nineteen Stone Walls Just Won't...

A/N: A big thanks goes out to Asilin Kheldarson who is my greatest and best reviewer along with Fighter_Kitten. Merry Christmas ppl, and all that good shit. Ya I'm just full of the Christmas spirit ain't I?

Disclaimer: La lala I don't own the damn show but I do own Angela, Shellena, Tom, Plague/Daniel Cliff, Ruby and all other OC characters. 

****

**_Last Time:_**

(Goku's POV)

I was going to say something but was cut off as our cave's roof was thrown off.

"Scatter!!" I yelled, Anna being the nearest I grabbed her and flew quickly out of the wave of the Ki bomb. A good few miles away from the cave I landed and let Anna down, we looked on to see our cave being totally wiped off the map. Anna fell to her knees and pounded the ground I quickly caught Bra before she hit the ground, Anna's brown hair fell to hide her face. My fists clenched at my sides, as I tried to control my anger. Anna became quiet and just laid there not saying a thing, don't blame her the home she had known or nearly 3 years had been just destroyed. Suddenly an enormous power hit me, my head whipped around trying to pinpoint I did and it was to the East. I barely recognized it at all, full of such anger and hurt but it still had a bit of her in it. "Ang" I breathed out, Anna's head whipped up and turned to me.

"What?"

"Ang is alive"

"How do you know?" she asked desperately pushing herself up off the ground to try and sense it. "Ya it is her" she said after a few minutes of concentration. We had taught everyone at the cave how to read Ki signals. Giving baby Bra back to her I picked her up and flew off towards Ang's signal.

(Ang's POV)

"Vegeta your alive"

"Did you think anything less Kakkarot" he smirked,

"Well when you fell into that chasm we thought you were dead, how did you survive?" he asked, I relaxed my muscles and dropped from Super Saiyin. I sat down cross-legged on the ground, Anna came and sat down beside me and smiled my way I let a small one on my face. I studied Goku, these 4 years must have changed him from a to put it lightly a fuckin idiot to an intelligent leader, now I had some respect for the man.

"I have my sister Nuka to thank for that" he answered, and gave the credit to the dark-haired Saiyin princess.

"Nuka" Goku said with hatred, she smirked.

"I'm afraid I've never seen you before" she said with an obvious lie,

"Turlus or Tree of Might ring any bells" she got that same look in her eyes when I asked how she escaped the Saiyin Planet without being hurt. She put a crooked smirk on her face.

"And what makes you bring him up"

"That you never left Earth when you suppose to, I spared your life and allowed you to leave…"

"And why did you do that Kakkarot because I was a women" he nodded, she laughed and pointed her finger at me.

"You underestimate women Kakkarot, just look at your dear Ang in two days she has become a powerful warrior and all because of me and my dear brother's training" Vegeta scowled at being called 'dear', I snickered a bit but was unheard thankfully.

"How did she become Super Saiyin then in two days?" he asked,

"Unknowly to her she has been training 100 times gravity for almost two days" she said and crossed her arms again, my eyes widen.

"I didn't even notice," I said to myself,

"That just shows how much potential you have, me and my sister have only unlocked the surface," Vegeta said, with his head directed at me.

"Hate to butt in here." Anna started, she seemed to shrink under the looks Vegeta and Nuka were giving her I glared at them, silently telling them to behave or I'll kick their asses. "But shouldn't we be looking for Shellena, Gohan, Trunks and Tom" I huffed at Tom's name.

"Tom isn't lost, he's betrayed us" Anna gasped, Goku's eyes widen Vegeta and Nuka just stood stone face. "He's a shape shifter I think, he impersonated Gohan and tried to kill me"

"So Gohan's captured" Goku asked,

"Ya same with Shellena and Trunks, that's why I've been training to break them out. Goku Nuka saved my life, if it wasn't for her Tom would have killed me" I pleaded with him, he signed and held his hand out to her.

"Fine if you saved my daughter in-law to be then I guess you may have reformed" he said, I had the sudden urge to kick him the dumbass.

"Daughter in-law to be?" Vegeta asked himself, and looked over at me. I went beet-red, GOKU I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU FUCKIN IDIOT! Nuka laughed and took Goku's hand quickly and shook it.

"Look's like you have some explaining to do" Nuka whispered as she walked by me, laughing darkly she disappeared into the underground hide away that her and Vegeta had made home. I started to whack my head onto the ground, hoping to knock myself out so I could escape any questions from my so-called father. 

"Gaki what is Kakkarot talking about?" Vegeta asked me,

"Gaki?" Goku questioned, Vegeta was about to answer him but I stopped him.

"Ok I'm gonna answer both your question on my own. First Goku" I started and turned to him, "I am Vegeta's daughter, sent away to the dimension you first meet me in because this Plague guy was afraid of my power end of question on that" I answered him, he was going to ask another question but I put my hand up "No more question's Goku, and Vegeta yes I have had a relationship with Gohan and Goku your not going to wanna hear this neither are you Anna" I said turning to the brunette for a second "But I have had sex with him" Goku's face paled and he stumbled back, Vegeta just rose an eyebrow. Anna giggled.

"I knew something had happened between you two" she smiled. 

"Ok now we have that settled time to storm Plague's place" I said throwing an arm in the air.

Chapter Nineteen – Stone Walls Just Won't Fall 

****

(Gohan's POV)

I tore away as quickly as I could at the cement wall, finally I cleared a big enough hole for a person to step through. The only thing that was weird was that there was nothing on the other side it was totally dark, but I didn't think of anything but getting to Ang. I stepped a foot out of the cell, and immediately electricity caught my leg and I wasn't able to move at all, the electricity circled up my foot and consumed me whole. I cried out as I was flown backwards my back hitting the wall, I slumped down into a crumbled heap.

"Well obviously that's not the right way out" Shellena said, trying to put a little humour in it, just like Ang. She always hated dark people who couldn't laugh, that's what I loved about her. Her ability to understand the darkness but not get consumed by it. She was the last thing on my mind as I fell unconscious.

* (Ang's POV)

Nuka had come back from her little hike and we were discussing a plan. But something was on my mind.

"Vegeta you haven't even noticed your other daughter Bra, have you"  I asked him, he turned his head to see the blue-haired baby in Anna's arm. But he turned his back and crossed his arms, I glared at him hating having one drop of the same blood as him.

"Well are we going or what?" he said impatiently, I stood up from the ground.

"Ya we are Vegeta, don't rush away now" I said sarcastically, "So who's going me, Vegeta, Nuka and Goku sounds good to me" seeing everyone agreed I continued "Anna you can stay in the underground hide out with baby Bra ok?" she nodded and followed Nuka as she showed her where to go, I had broken a hole through so someone didn't have to go through the shit called water. "Let's go guys"

"Hold it there gaki since when do you give the orders" Vegeta stopped me, I turned to see him with his arms crossed in his normal annoying position.

"Because I say so, Veggie" I spat back, he growled low in his throat.

"I'll be the one who leads this attack" he said stepping forward towards me, I took one towards him.

"Why? Because you Mr. High and mighty can't get over myself, said so"

"I'll lead because I'm the strongest" he responded, we were nearly head to head before Goku stepped in between us pushing us apart.

"Hold it guys, we shouldn't be fighting each other we should be focusing on taking down Plague and his little castle" Goku said, I looked away from Vegeta to look out onto the horizon. Let me tell you Plague's castle wasn't little, I could see the top of it standing tall on the blood red sky.

"Your right Goku, we don't need a leader all we need is a plan figure out who will attack what and who"

"You know what I say" Nuka said speaking up for the first time "We attack the thing head on and just blow the shit out of it"

"That's a fool's plan sister" Vegeta said towards her,

"No one asked for your opinion dear brother, whatever you and your little group what to do is up to yourselves. I'm not gonna follow some stupid plan made up by a kid and two old fools, have fun" with that witty response, Nuka rose up into the sky and blasted off for Plague's palace. I thought for a bit on her idea and liked it, soon I followed suit of the proud Saiyin Princess but floated in the air before I flew off.

"Cya guys, I'm following Nuka's lead" Goku floated up beside me, joining me silently.

"Coming Vegeta" he called down to his old rival.

"Stupid wreck less onna's" Vegeta muttered before following us and we all three blasted off. Nuka had just become the unofficial leader of our pursuit, god she was clever I could use a few pointers from her. I laughed as I saw the look on Vegeta's face, he obviously didn't like this plan at all, if you can call blowing the shit out of a building a plan.

***

My fists clenched and declutched as all four of us powered up to blast through, we went into pairs me and Nuka, Goku and Vegeta. Vegeta didn't really like that he was paired with Goku, scratch that he hated it. But I liked being paired with Nuka, I admired he in a way a martial art student admires their sensei but just because I admired her didn't mean that I wouldn't take her down if needed likewise for every single person who challenges me. God did I just sound like Vegeta, scary and creepy at the same time.

Me and Nuka stood back to back as we both powered up our favourite blasts, Nuka's called her fave attack Hell Fire, and since I didn't have my own Ki attack yet I mimicked her. Each person has a different colour of Ki, blue is the most common then there was yellow. Ya can't choose your colour your born with it, mine was red maybe that's why I liked the colour so much. Nuka's was a dark very dark blue almost black, Ki began to form in each of her two hands red Ki balls formed in my hand. It was that smoky Ki that totally surrounds your hand. While a few feet away from us, Vegeta and Goku were powering up. Goku obviously would use his famous kamehameha, while Vegeta was firing up his Galactic Gun, his Big Bang wouldn't work as it is used to totally destroy everything around him, the Galactic Gun was used for aim.

My attention going back to my attack, I knew Plague or anyone in this building probably could sense use powering up and I wondered if he could've sensed me training with my fath-um Vegeta and Nuka. Suddenly I stopped building up my Ki, Nuka looked at me out of the corner of her eye.

"What you doing kid?" she asked, as the red energy grew in her hands. I looked up at the blood coloured sky and then down to the castle, I smirked.

"I just got a better idea" I turned to Vegeta and Goku "Vegeta go to the right side of the castle, Goku you go to the left. Nuka can stay here and I'll attack from the sky. It will be better if we attack from 4 points it will confuse them, plus the amount of people we have to fight will be divided in 4" I purposed, I expected them to go with it as I jumped up and soared into the sky. My newly black hair flying in my face. Goku just shrugged and went with it, Vegeta crossed his arms and went to his place a smirk through etching on his face while his face held a bit of…..pride!!. Nuka smirked and just continued powering up but is Vegeta proud of me, god that'll be the day he kisses Kakkarot. Ok eww bad image there. 

I put my two hands together and flexed my arms, forcing the Ki to come. I thought about Plague, fuckin Cliff, keeping my friends in a cell for nearly five days. My eyes blazed with a fire that was quickly matched by my Ki that began to flare around me in a red fury. I looked and saw that all of them were ready to launch their attacks, all three for some reason looking up at me waiting for my go. I nodded my head to them and they all began to concentrate on their attacks.

At in a brilliant flash of red, blue, dark blue and yellow our attacks hit the walls of Plagues castle, smoke whirled around the castle because of the wind that blew with our attacks on the stone castle. I floated down a bit to see the smoke begin to lift, getting ready to dive in any moment. A few seconds later the smoke began to clear and I waited for it to show the crumbling walls of Plagues old extremely ancient type of castle. But what I was greeted with was no crumbling walls, but stone walls fully in tact. My face dropped and I couldn't believe my eyes, equal kinds of faces were on my companions.

"You have got to be shitting me!" I yelled, incredibly frustrated, I floated down to the ground and landed where the three others had gathered. "4 huge Ki attacks and we didn't even make a damn crack, what the fuck are these things made of because it sure ain't stone!" I yelled,

"Um Ang" Goku said, I turned to him in fury,

"What!"

"We may not have made a crack but we did alert somebody" he said pointing over my shoulder, my eyes widen to see hundreds of guards marching out of the castle.

"Oh great! Just what I'm in the mood for dumbass guards that want to kill us, wonderful!!" I yelled,

"My my we sure do have the temper" a voice I remembered so hatefully, the guards spread apart very militia like to reveal a man with blond hair and blue eyes. Daniel Cliff, "But then again you always were the fiery one weren't you Ang"

"Go to fuckin hell Cliff"

"Wrong, name is Plague now. I'm no longer that pathetic earthling boy, I'am a scientist looking to make the world what I think it should have been" I rolled my eyes, god his proper English was annoying me.

"Great my main enemy is a nerd" he glared and then turned swiftly to walk back towards the entrance "Aw did I hurt your feelings, Danny" I smirked and let out a small laugh,

"Laugh while you can little girl, but let's see how you and your foolish friends fare against my robotic guards" and he continued back into his castle, iron gates shut to block the entrance. 

'He really needs to work on his insults those are so old and overdone and I'm not a little girl!' I yelled at myself in my mind, all four of use sunk down into fighting stance as the robotic guards turned towards us. Unemotional and totally in control, I had one thing to say. "Well this is going to be fun", I said sarcastily but I could help the very Saiyin smirk rushing onto my face.

A/N: This is a Christmas present for all my reviewers and if you guys review quick enough I might be able to have another chapter out on Christmas day. Please review, Gohan, Shellena and Trunks want to be out of that cell before Christmas Day.

~ Fires_Destruction ~


	22. Chapter Twenty Everyone Has Their Own R...

Disclaimer: I don't own the show, but I do own my OC's 

A/N: Ok I am going to have to finish this story off very quickly so about 3 to four more chapters I'm guessing. I wanted to do a trilogy but decided I wanted to move onto other fics, a lot of things I wanted to do for this fic I can't because of a deadline I have set for myself. I have got about 5 stories at once that I have to finish, so forgive me if this isn't my best work.

**_Last Time:_**

At in a brilliant flash of red, blue, dark blue and yellow our attacks hit the walls of Plagues castle, smoke whirled around the castle because of the wind that blew with our attacks on the stone castle. I floated down a bit to see the smoke begin to lift, getting ready to dive in any moment. A few seconds later the smoke began to clear and I waited for it to show the crumbling walls of Plagues old extremely ancient type of castle. But what I was greeted with was no crumbling walls, but stone walls fully in tact. My face dropped and I couldn't believe my eyes, equal kinds of faces were on my companions.

"You have got to be shitting me!" I yelled, incredibly frustrated, I floated down to the ground and landed where the three others had gathered. "4 huge Ki attacks and we didn't even make a damn crack, what the fuck are these things made of because it sure ain't stone!" I yelled,

"Um Ang" Goku said, I turned to him in fury,

"What!"

"We may not have made a crack but we did alert somebody" he said pointing over my shoulder, my eyes widen to see hundreds of guards marching out of the castle.

"Oh great! Just what I'm in the mood for dumbass guards that want to kill us, wonderful!!" I yelled,

"My my we sure do have the temper" a voice I remembered so hatefully, the guards spread apart very militia like to reveal a man with blond hair and blue eyes. Daniel Cliff, "But then again you always were the fiery one weren't you Ang"

"Go to fuckin hell Cliff"

"Wrong, name is Plague now. I'm no longer that pathetic earthling boy, I'am a scientist looking to make the world what I think it should have been" I rolled my eyes, god his proper English was annoying me.

"Great my main enemy is a nerd" he glared and then turned swiftly to walk back towards the entrance "Aw did I hurt your feelings, Danny" I smirked and let out a small laugh,

"Laugh while you can little girl, but let's see how you and your foolish friends fare against my robotic guards" and he continued back into his castle, iron gates shut to block the entrance. 

'He really needs to work on his insults those are so old and overdone and I'm not a little girl!' I yelled at myself in my mind, all four of us sunk down into fighting stance as the robotic guards turned towards us. Unemotional and totally in control, I had one thing to say. "Well this is going to be fun", I said sarcastily but I could help the very Saiyin smirk rushing onto my face.

Chapter Twenty – Everyone Has Their Own Reasons 

(Ang's POV)

They came at us, hard and fast. It took us surprisly not long to break through and throw at lest half to the junkyard, where most of these machines belonged. They weren't as tough as they looked, all that you had to do was blast through there armour and then they were totally defenceless. We quickly figured that out and soon we had pieces of metal lying broken all around us.

"Well that wasn't as hard as it seemed" I said to the three around me,

"Now all we have to do is break out Gohan, Shen, and Trunks" Goku said back to us, Nuka had already started running for the gate. The gate we found out was not enforced with the same material that made the outer walls, Nuka just blasted through it with a stream of blue blaze and we were in.

(Gohan's POV)

I bolted up suddenly as I was hit with a huge stream of Ki, 4 big ones together I recognized three of them. Goku, Ang, and……Vegeta he was alive and they must have found him. But the fourth was undetectable I had absolutely no idea who it was. Two people rushed to my side, Shellena the brunette with blue eyes and Trunks the crystal blue eyed purple haired Saiyin. I vaguely remember where I was, that's when sound, smell and sight were mine again. I knew where I was, stuck in this god forsaken cell being held by that bastard Plague.

"Gohan you ok?" Shellena asked me, concerned.

"Did you guys sense that?" I asked immediately,

"Sense what?"

"Ang, Goku and Vegeta. Vegeta's alive guys" I said desperately looking from Shellena to Trunks for any recognition. Trunks closed his eyes and concentrated, that's when his eyes bolted up.

"He's right, their all three here plus an extra Ki helping it seems like"

"Looks like we've got a new friend" Shellena said happily, and hugged Trunks nearly suffocating him with her glee.

"Looks like" Trunks squeezed out, Shellena let go of him and the purple haired man breathed happily.

"Were getting out!!" she yelled for everyone in ten miles to hear.

(Ang's POV)

We had hit a fork in the road literally, 4 ways to go, 4 of us.

"How about we each go in one quickly check it out and meet back here in 5 minutes. If one of us not back in 5 minutes we'll know if something happened and quickly go and help, sound good?" I asked, it seemed like a simply enough plan. But as we set off, all four of us would find that it took more then 5 minutes to even get through each corridor.

I had a short one through luckily but I had to travel up nearly a hundred flights of stairs.

"God when does this staircase end, how can someone physically make these stairs if it's taken me nearly 20 minutes just to climb them" I said annoyed, that's when I felt a familiar presence behind me. I stopped and turned to be face to face with my future self. "Haven't seen you in a while"

"Your not the only one who has a life, Angela" she said out, I looked at her a little closer then it just hit me.

"Your suppose to be my future self right?"

"I'm not suppose to be, I am"

"Then why the hell do you have my old appearance, my brown hair and blue eyes. When I obviously am suppose to have black hair and black eyes" I said standing up, my suspicion of her growing. She stepped back seeming shocked by this.

"I thought it would make you believe me more if I showed myself as you were then"

"Bullshit, show me who you are. I'm not buying it anymore" my words of not believing her seemed to trigger something. She began to flicker, and soon she sprouted dark blue wings connected to a red body and long cheery red hair. Who or more accurately, what the hell was this thing?.

(Vegeta's POV)

It seemed to go on and on this pathway, it had long been 5 minutes but I didn't care anymore. I know what I was looking for, those three might have their own goal but I had mine. I was looking for Bulma, my blue-haired wife taken from me not long before I dropped into Angela's world. I soon seemed to be walking down more then straight as the air around me got a lot warmer, soon I was standing in front of a steel door when I turned the knob I was surprised to find that I could open the door. There she was,  I had been searching 4 years for her, my mate Bulma. She was in chains her head lying on the floor, making her blue hair, that lacked it's normal glow and tidiness, just fall across her face. Eyelids closed as she was in what could be called a potato sack hardly passing her thighs. I had found her, my mate Bulma.

(Nuka's POV)

I was getting ready to blast through all these walls and just find Plague and rip him to little pieces, but that wasn't my decision to make. I would let Ang play military leader on her own, I was searching for something else. I probably shouldn't even be looking for him, he made me the way I am if it wasn't for him I probably would be dead so I owed him that at lest.

My brother was foolish, he truly believed that his daughter would be the one to end all this hell that had fallen onto the world. She was just an 18-year-old kid with a lot of power under her arm but no idea how to uncover it or even wield it. A lost cause is all it was.

A/N: I am not happy at all with this chapter and I don't even expect people to review this story with any good reviews, I have come to the conclusions that this story has lost it's steam and nobody what's to read it anymore. I never leave a story unfinished through especially when I'm so close to finishing it, so review if your bored.

~ Fires_Destruction ~


	23. Chapter Twenty One Jail Break

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ 

A/N: I have got new confidence for this chapter for the three reviews that I received that were extremely encouraging. 

Asilin Kheldarson: Yes it is leading somewhere I was in a bad mood when I wrote that chapter and the author note so just ignore the A/N. BTW you are my best reviewer so far so keep reviewing and at the end of this story I might have a surprise for my best reviewer or reviewette whatever gender you are.

BBA: Yes Gohan will see his mate Ang soon I'm thinking about at the last bit of the next chapter. And Gohan stop drooling lol.

FoS: I do? ***checks back at last chapter*** I think I said what once in the chapter, I don't know what you mean but please keep reading. ***chessy smile***

Chapter Twenty-One – Jail Break 

(Goku's POV)

I rushed through the corridor trying to find anything that could tell me what I was getting myself into or where I was headed. It was a constant pattern window every five tiles of the wall, I hate patterns. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going when my face came in contact with a steel door, thank kami my head was hard enough. Rubbing the top of my head I let a small ow escape my lips.

"Moron" I heard a female voice respond from behind me, I turned to see Nuka walking up to me a scowl on her face. I glared at her. "Wow didn't know you experienced anger Kakkarot" she pushed pass me and opened the door up slowly. She peeked her head out slightly then closed the door before turning to me. "There are two guards there, I think we may have found the cell where Plague is keeping your son and friends," she said calmly. I couldn't hold back my happiness.

"How strong do the guards look?" I asked my face beaming with a smile

"Bulky but stupid" she answered quickly,

"How do you know for sure?"

"I've worked for Plague ok?" her tone said not to question it or she wouldn't be happy. I got the point quickly.

"So how are we going to attack?" she smirked making her look extremely like her brother, opening the door she launched herself at the guards.

(Gohan's POV)

How long was it taking them, I knew they had breeched the castle I had sensed it easily but I was eager to see everyone again mostly Ang, god I was like a love struck puppy with her I would do anything for her. My head bolted up as the screams of the guards that had always stood at our cell door sounded in my ears, this alerted Shellena and Trunks as well. As the guard fell to the floor an animalistic sound almost like one of a tiger roared throughout the building. I blinked and the next thing I knew I was staring into the cold dark eyes of Nuka. She smirked and winked at me before turning her head to the side eyes focusing on something I couldn't see.

"Kakkarot get your human-loving ass out here!" she called out, I heard a growl before I saw my dad standing beside.

"Alright come on guys," my dad said making a coming motion with his hand,

"We can't" Shellena spoke up "There's a shield of some sort and it's electrified ask Gohan" she said with a small nod in my direction, oh ya that was something I didn't want to remember fondly. Then Nuka began to back up a few feet facing the cell.

"We're still breaking you out," Goku said for Nuka, walking to stand beside her. Goku got into his famous position powering up his Kamehameha. Nuka put both of her hands at her side, two balls of blue almost black Ki forming.

"I think we should get back" Trunks said putting his arms around Shellena, I was reminded of Ang again I used to hold her that way too. "Gohan! There about to fire" Trunks said desperately, I nodded and went to as far back as I could in the cell. Then my dad and Nuka let loose their attacks.

"Combine!! Nuka!!" my dad yelled at her, she nodded knowing it would be more powerful. The stream of blue combined with the black, twirling together to make a perfectly woven attack. My dad gave a smile in Nuka direction but she just turned away and let a smug smirk grace her lips as she focused on her Ki attack, he just shook his head knowing she would never admit she was working in peace with him. In a weird way the woven Ki stream had a certain symbolism of good and evil working together to defeat a greater enemy. With a huge blast it hit, the thing was enormous ranging from I'd say 6 feet at lest.

"Use the electric force against it Kakkarot!" Nuka yelled, my dad nodded and they let loose almost the rest of their Ki. Sweated beaded down both of their faces as they added as much as they could. It pushed slightly through but needed an extra push.

'They need more power' I thought as I looked on with anticipation.

"We need more power!!" my dad yelled voicing my thoughts, Nuka's face was grim as they were the only one's there to do it. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a blink of an afterimage, the next thing I know Vegeta appears between Nuka and Goku. He raised one hand and shot blue Ki into the already huge combo of Nuka and Goku's power. 

All three let out a scream as they burst into Super Saiyin, black hair replaced by golden locks. This was the extra boost needed to rupture the electric shield, all three of us ducked as the blast broke through the wall above us. It wouldn't stop destroying everything in it's path there was only one person to worry about, where was Ang?

** (Ang's POV)

It screamed as I watched this thing change to form a replica of me to this half bird half human shit. A red body that glittered with scales so sharp they look like they could cut anything or anyone who is foolish enough to touch it. Dark blue wings fanned out to curl around her shoulders, making her look extremely batish. Cherry colored hair fell down to her waist, as a smug smirk graced her lips.

"What in the hell are you?" I asked getting ready to fight,

"My name's Ruby, you got one?" 

"Ya it's I'm gonna kick your ass" I said sarcastily and launched at her my foot ready to spin-kick when she caught it in her hands. Squeezing she began to twist it as I let out a small groan of pain, she dug her nails into my leg. That's when I let out a huge yell; apparently she had claws for nails, great just great. I slowly got over my shock and I was brought back to reality by a punch in the face sending me flying into the wall, my head bashed the wall and I slid down to land on my ass. I glared at the stupid red bitch. 'Maybe this won't be as easy as I thought' I thought grimly, she smirked with an almost insane look in her eye as she launched at me claws raised.

** (Gohan's POV)

"Never thought I'd see the day Vegeta would save Goku's and his sister's ass" Shellena said with a grin at the Saiyin Prince. He just glared and turned away; kneeling down on the floor he picked something up in the corner. Spinning around to face us the first thing we focused on was blue hair.

"Bulma!" my dad shouted and quickly ran over to his childhood friend "Is she ok?" he asked,

"She's fine Kakkarot" Vegeta said gruffly not liking my dad's sudden interest in his mate,

'Overprotective' I thought and shook my head, but then a little voice said 'Like you with Ang' I let a low growl escape, great now my own conscious was against me.

"Where's the gaki?" Vegeta asked looking around at us all, gaki?

"Do you mean Ang Vegeta" Goku asked, does he know something I don't. Vegeta nodded, my mouth dropped to the floor, as did everyone else's.

"Vegeta Ang is your daughter?!" Shellena almost yelled, Trunks put a hand on her mouth to quiet her, we didn't want anyone hearing us.

"Yes now come on, every single officer including Plague would have heard or sensed that much of a power usage he's probably got anyone who can fight headed to this location" Vegeta yelled and with Bulma in his arms we headed through the nearest corridor. Through I didn't know how we were going to get all 6 of us out safely.

**(Ang's POV)

I scratched desperately at Ruby's arm for air, her hand was around my neck choking the breathe out of me every single second. 

"I guess after I'm done with you I'll go and pick off your little friends one by one" she smirked, waiting to see my reaction. "Those three in the cell, your brother, your best friend and your boy toy how fun to see them scream, screaming for you to help them and wondering why you weren't there" her voice was so sadistic and cold, she was pissing me off. No way was she gonna get to my friends before me. I rose my legs up and kicked her as hard as I could in the ribs, I heard a crack as they connected. She flew across the stairway we were fighting on, landing she began to roll down the stairs till she stopped herself. Her body tensed up as she dug her claws into the carpet on the stairs, looking over her shoulder at me with an expression that said clearly your dead.

"Come on bitch" I said cracking my neck, getting all the knots out of it from her holding me there for so long, I was slowly getting my breathe back. "Take me on when I'm not surprised" I couldn't have said that more cockily. Growling at me, she turned and came at me. I jumped and flipped over her when she came and shot out my leg to connect with the back of her head she would have went flying but I quickly shot out my hand with lightening speed to grab her red hair. She let out a squeal her hands reaching out automatically to try and pull her hair away from my hands, scratching and scraping at my fist. My head snapped to the right as I sensed an enormous amount of Ki coming for us there were three different signatures mixed all together. 

It came, a rainbow of blues and blacks, it was coming too fast for me to dodge. I turned my head to the right even more, my hand still holding Ruby's hair. Just barely it missed me if I hadn't have turned my head I wouldn't have one right now. I heard a scream as Ruby was directly in it's path like a freight train it hit her as it continued it's journey through the castle and the only thing that was left of the Harpy was a scream constantly resounding off the walls and a lock of red hair in my hand.

** (Gohan's POV)

A slight energy rising alerted me from my slight sleepiness, other then me being knocked unconscious, I had no sleep. But as quickly as it came, it was gone giving me no time to get a location. In the back of my mind every time I would sense a new Ki signature near us, I would pray that it was Ang. Kami I wanted to see her so badly, apologizes for my fuck up and just….hold her again. (One moment ***F.D pukes*** ok I'm finished but if I have to write another sappy Gohan/Ang moment I will stab myself). 

"Nuka where are you going!" My dad's voice awoke me from my thoughts, I looked up just in time to see Nuka sprint off leaving us well behind. But I heard one word slip from her lips as she ran pass me.

"Turlus….."

A/N: Ok I might be able to get one more update done before Exam week starts, I don't know I'll try. Everyone must pray for me on my math exam, I'm scared of that subject, I'm not kidding, I'm dead serious math scares the hell out of me.

~ Fires_Destruction ~


	24. Chapter Twenty Two A Bridge of Memories

Disclaimer: Don't own the show 

A/N: I took both my major exams, science and math so I'm done for the semester YAAAA!!! But then next semester I have French, English, Geography and gym, ahh shitties. Oh well I'm so happy that I'm gonna reward you people with a 11 freakin page chapter so be happy.

Veggie Boo- Aww thanks your sweet.

BeybladeAddict/BBA – Yes who does need math, I sure don't. Neways I'm gonna look in your profile and find these stories your talking about revising and give nice reviews to you as you are to me. And Gohan should be happy because he gets to see Ang in this chapter so give him a cookie from me.

Chapter Twenty-Two – A Bridge of Memories 

*** (Ang's POV)

'Breathe in and out Ang, just in and out' I said to myself, calming down and trying to make my heart stop going so fast. Then a realization hit me, I had almost lost. Dead, lying on that carpet in a pool of my own blood, that's what could have happened to me. 'Kami I have to start thinking more….ya like that will happen' I thought and laugh a bit at myself. Shaking my head a bit at my stupidity I began to trek back up the stairs, I raised my head up to find that I had reached the top. A gasp passed my lips as I saw what was before me, on a gold pillar sparkling with it in an almost cocky way. Sat a book, opened with a red ribbon as its marker. I slowly approached it, cautiously, I had too many things jump out and surprise me with the intention of killing sweet ol' me in this DBZ world. My tail curling around my waist, I stood before it my eyes scanning over the words repeating them in my head.

_An unlikely warrior from a far away place,_

_Who knows both love and death's taste._

_But a greater test she must face,_

_Confronting herself, she will discover her….._

I turned the page, eager to know suddenly what was the last word. My eyes widen as I looked upon it, scratched in capital letters in bold ink was….

FATE 

I rolled my eyes at the dramatic ending 'Great another prophecy how original (HEY!! Umm hehehe sorry folks), but it does sound pretty cool so it's gotta be important' I thought, so I flipped back the page and ripped it out of the obviously old book. The minute I did through the book then just dissipated to dust on the pillar,  'Hope nothing else in that book was important' I thought as a unnatural wind blew passed me, my hair blowing slightly forward, the pieces of gold dust were blown away from my sight and anyone else's discovery. 'Well I better go find the other's' stuffing the page into my pant's I ran back down the stairs and hopped through the big hole in the wall that the Ki beam had so graciously made me. This would make things a lot easier.

(Nuka's POV)

I ran passed the three Saiyins and the Human girl, I sensed him, I could feel him. He was so near, I thought he was dead that he had left me.

~ FlashBack ~

(Build A Bridge by Limp Bizkit starts)

His hands ran over my arms and down my bare chest, my skin prickled beneath his touch god how I had missed him. He had been on a mission for Frieza some planet in the galaxy I didn't care, all that mattered was that he was back with me. His dark spiky hair fell into his eyes as he entered me swiftly, pushing in me faster and faster. My whole body stiffened as my release flowed through my body. Rolling off me he laid beside me his hands behind his head as I snuggled my naked body to his bare chest, a thin blanket covering us.

Build a bridge to your mind   
  


It takes me there every time

"I got another mission from Frieza today, apparently I had done such a good job on my last one that I have to go to this place called Earth. Pick up a rogue Saiyin named Kakkarot and bring him back to Frieza" he said to me, I gripped his shoulders a little tighter. I didn't want him to leave not again, I myself had just finished my missions for the year and I wanted to spend the time I had left here on Vegeta-sei with him before we had to separate again.

"Can't you say no to this mission?" I asked him desperately, back then I wasn't so cold I had accepted him into my heart easier then I would now. 

"Nuka you know I can't" his voice was soft, unlike the man I knew he was in battle. Ruthless, uncaring and destructible. But I was attracted at first to that bad boy, but then behind closed doors he was a different man to me. Like he actually cared about me, and I cared about him. I loved him, I knew it and I hoped he loved me too.

"So this is our last night?" I asked him, my eyes looking up to meet his dark ebony ones. He nodded as one arm curled around my waist, he bought me up to meet his own lips. I was lost in the feeling as he rolled himself back on top of me.

Lay it all on the line   
  


**_If there's a way_**

**

I leaned on the wall looking casual, my eyes looking to the side but every time for a few seconds my eyes would wonder back to his face. I was on the launch bay acting like I had just picked this place to hang out, he was going today, him and his crew, to Earth to pick this Kakkarot up. I was secretly watching him, an idea in the back of my mind what if I sneaked onto his ship and stowed away till he found me, would he be furious or happy maybe a little of both. The roar of the ship engine starting up alerted me of its departure, without a second thought I jumped up barely making it through the door as it closed behind me. I landed on my feet and then I looked in front of me, there he stood black spiky hair and tan skin. He was in a Saiyin fighting suit with a white cape making him look very broad shouldered.

Build a bridge, make a path   
  


**_Overlook the aftermath_**

"Nuka! I told you to stay behind" he said with a slight tone of anger, 

"Have I ever done what I'm told" I said a smirk on my lips, a grin suddenly tugged at his mouth.

"That's why I love you" he said and suddenly grabbed my waist pressing his lips on mine almost possessively, my hands gripped his shoulders tightly as I kissed back with as much passion as he did. His tongue shooting down my throat as he pushed me up against the wall. All my mind could do was keep repeating the phrase he had just uttered "That's why I love you" he loved me, and admitted it. I sank into him as I enjoyed the feel of his lips on mine.

Make my tears be your bath   
  


**_If there's a way_**

**

I watched from the ship as Kakkarot threw the white spirit ball at him, he screamed as he was hurled into the sky. The tree of might being ripped in two as its creator was destroyed with it. My eyes widen as I pushed my hands onto the glass window of the ship as I watched, I breathed out as slowly as I could. Anger was flooding through my body like a river, my eyes began to spark at the sides with electricity as I saw red. I pounded the glass, my view slowly going from the sky to focus on Kakkarot. 

Only if you'll take a ride   
  


**_Go with me to the other side_****__**

His back was turned and two males, one bald and one had long black hair, were helping him walk. His head then rose up he turned around and he looked right at me. The sight of his face, so much like his, just sent me over the edge. He yelled something to the people around him and they all got into fighting stances, a sick smirk came onto my face as I watched them, my prey. 

Then I let it all go, power flared around me destroying the ship pieces of metal flew everywhere. They dodged them, my hair began to slowly spike up electricity sparking at the edge of my eyes.

Even though it's gonna crumble down! (gonna crumble down)   
  


**_I'll keep building till you come around! (till you come around)_****__**

"It's a woman" I heard a boy's voice say; they threw their hands up in an X to protect their faces from my power. A scream rolled off my tongue as power I never thought I had was being unlocked, my anger was the key. 

"Where did she came from" another said, a dark blue Ki flared around me as I screamed to the heavens. Then wet trails began to make their way down my cheeks, the wind dried them as I let even single emotion in my heart go. Crouching down by my knees I launched myself straight for Kakkarot, his eyes peeked out from over his arms just in time to see me coming. My first punch he blocked with a muscular arm, 

"You killed him!!" I screamed at him, punches and kicks attacking him with full force. A strand of blond hair fell into my eyes, I had gone Super Saiyin. "You killed him you bastard!!" my yelling was mixed with a hoarse voice that the tears I cried made, I was torn between ripping this guy apart and crying on his shoulder. Finally a punch connected with his jaw, sending him flying. 

Even though it's gonna fall apart, break my heart! (break my heart)

He skidded on the ground by his back he jabbed his elbows into the ground to stop himself. Suddenly I had a flurry of people attacking me but I was too angry, I flung my arms out and sent them flying off me. I looked up to see Kakkarot standing up slowly, his fists then clenched as his muscles flexed.

"I didn't want to use this yet but looks like I have no choice" he said to more himself then anyone else; I didn't attack him eager to see this power of his. 

Suddenly yellow Ki flared around him, his hair slowly spiking up till it blasted golden, my eyes widen slightly before narrowing again a smirk tugging at the edge of my lips. I looked around me quickly too make sure that none of his stupid friends were going to jump in and help him. Unlikely, they were all lying on the ground unmoving except for a few. A green guy and a short black haired one.

"No Piccolo, Gohan! Let me fight she's too powerful for you guys!" Kakkarot yelled out desperately, he shouldn't have taken his mind off the battle. I crouched down and launched at him, he didn't even see me coming the idiot. I smashed my head straight into his stomach, his mouth widen saliva mix with blood flew from his mouth to splatter on my face. But I quickly toke the opportunity of him caught off guard I grabbed him by the collar and started throwing punch after punch at him.

"Daddy!" and "Goku!" I heard one from a child and one from a man with a gruff voice, a smirk widen on my face as I looked at the blood running down Kakkarot's face, he was paying for what he did, his crime I was the judge, and the executioner. Suddenly I felt something jump onto my back and start pounding its little fists into my shoulders. 

"Gohan don't!" someone yelled, I looked over my shoulder to see a black blob on my back hitting wherever he could. I scowled, obviously annoyed by this little shit. I dropped Kakkarot to the ground where he slumped and fell unconscious. Wiping the spit off my face, I grabbed him off my back easily and started spinning with him in my hand. A squeak made it's way out of his mouth, 

"Sorry kid but the rides over" I said cockily and let him go making him fly into that green guy that obviously cared a lot for him. I turned and looked back at Kakkarot, he was pathetic looking just lying on the ground beaten. I had my honor as a Saiyin and as my senses began to clear no longer blinded by so much rage, I began to walk away towards his little crew of followers. There were now all of them up except of course the kid. I stopped directly beside the green bean. "It would not be honorable to kill Kakkarot now, he had already had a fight with Turlus before and he won. I'll kill him when he's 100%, I was blinded by the rage I felt when he killed Turlus, tell Kakkarot about my challenge. I'll be on Earth let me know his answer" I said quickly and quietly only into his ear and then I floated up and into the air.

"Piccolo what did she say" I heard from the sky, I ignored it and blasted off.

I'll keep building till I die 

After that I stole a ship from Capsule Corporation and launched into space, I landed on planets and I took my rage out on the inhabitants. I had now become a true heartless killer, under Frieza's bondage I was forced to kill but now I was doing it out of my own pleasure. Every single person I saw was Kakkarot, no matter what color skin, race, or even gender. To me they were him; I thrived on the anticipation that I would one day get my revenge against Kakkarot. 

After spending nearly a year in space, I meet up with my brother Vegeta, I watched him from my own place on the deserted planet, well deserted thanks to me, as he went Super Saiyin out of rage. He had finally learned that Super Saiyin was achieved out of rage and reason not want and desire. We trained till we decided to go back to Earth; he joined his little friends while I led a life of solitude living on the Earth's resources. In waiting for my answer from Kakkarot to my challenge I took up refuge in Plagues castle, growing tired of having no roof over my head. He hired me and I had helped in the destruction of the world, I was part of what had turned into a living hell on Earth. But he found me too definite, too much of a rogue for his liking so Ruby the harpy bitch as I had so happily named her was sent to assassinate me. It didn't work; I was about to kill her when she got a slash of her claws across my face. It made me back up as the searing pain flowed over my body, a few seconds later I squinted open my eyes to find she was gone. Deciding that I didn't feel like being a target for Plagues amusement I found an underground cave where I quickly adapted as my home. A couple years passed, I had lost track of time after about 3 years of watching the seasons change from summer to fall and winter to spring. I had accepted that my fate would be to die here, alone as I deserved to be. Piccolo must have never told Kakkarot of my challenge or Kakkarot just forgot being such a mindless fool because I never did get an answer back.

One day I was gathering water from an underground river close by when I came across a body lying in my way. I poked at it with my foot and found whoever it wasn't dead; when I bought them back I soon discovered that it was brother, Vegeta. When he had woken up, a week later, he told me that he had been swallowed up by a chasm created by a mysterious earthquake. 3 years passed till we had sensed that she was back, Ang, I quickly surfaced to find her in a heated battle with the shape shifter Tom. I saved her ass from getting killed only because she was my niece and I was a Saiyin who honored the sacred bond of family. 

~ End Of FlashBack ~

I heard them call for me but I sped forward, turning a corner swiftly I saw him. His back was turned but I knew that untamed black spiky hair, broad shoulders and familiar white cape. I approached him slowly I wanted him so much to be real, not just another dream like so many times before. 

"Turlus" I whispered out, his head rose at the sound of my desperate voice. Then he turned around, it seemed like the world had slowed down as I waited in anticipation for him to reveal himself.

Build a bridge of memories   
  


**_Stretch it out overseas_****__**

"What?" he said back, I gasped my eyes widen the same gruff, rough voice that I remembered from so many nights with him. I could see his face now, his tan skin, black eyes narrowed into slits as always. I ran forward and jumped into his arms, joy for once radiating in my eyes. But his eyes were cold and harsh; unlike the look he always would give me. His arms never rose up to hug me back and I backed away as if burned. 

"Turlus it's me Nuka" I said to him desperately, had he forgotten who I was.

"I don't know who you are women" he said with such a harsh tone, I looked into his eyes there was no lie in them. He had truly forgotten me.

"Turlus" I said with such longing in my tone that it hid nothing of my feelings.

"Nuka!!" I heard my brother call out in a commanding tone, he knew of my love for Turlus spending nearly 10 years together no matter who you are things will be revealed. Maybe that's why he ran up to me and gripped my arm to pull me away, "Nuka don't come on" he hissed into my ear, he was getting annoying. "Nuka" he said to me, I scowled and bought the one he wasn't holding up to elbow him quickly in the stomach. I felt his grip loosen on my arm as I felt the breath on my neck as it left him. I walked back up to Turlus, 10 years had I searched for him and now I had found him wasn't going to give him up. But I stopped in the middle of my strides, what was I doing?! I was no longer the women I was on Vegeta-sei and he was no longer then man I had fallen in love with. He was the harsher side of the man I had made love with so many times and I was colder and ruthless. We both had changed so much and to add to it he didn't even remember me.

To the end of the world   
  


If there's a way

****

            Someone then landed beside me, it was familiar. I looked over to see the black haired demi-saiyin Angela. She gave me a cheesy smile.

"What's up auntie?" she asked, "Hope I didn't miss too much, Ruby got in my way" she said with a slight arrogant tone. A small smirk made it's way to my face, so Ang had defeated Ruby without anyone's help. My respect and pride for her had definitely increased me having hatred myself for the cherry haired flying devil.

"You missed nothing but that Gohan and the others are free" I started walking towards Turlus once again as a 'Great!' came from her lips.

Suddenly Turlus a was beside and had Ang in a chock hold. 

"What the f…" came from her lips before he silenced her, he began to squeeze. I narrowed my eyes, one thing no does is touch my family. I lunged forward and kicked his arm to loosen it's grip allowing Ang to get away, her arm shot out to punch him in the jaw she got out of his hold and jumped back a hand rubbing her neck. I landed beside her. "Care me to introduce me to your friend here?" she asked, I decided to come right out with it.

"His name's Turlus, we used to be lovers" I said simply, the last part whispered.

"Oh right….." she stopped to think then her head snapped to me "WHAT!!" she said exasperated, I sped towards him knowing that if anyone was going have to kill him it would be me. 

"Go be with your friends Ang, Gohan has been wanting to see you for days" I said to her, I flew passed her as the rest of her friends rounded the corner. I didn't know if they would recognize her as she had brown hair when she last saw them, it now black. 

"ANG!!" I heard from her best friend, the human girl Shellena. She ignored them and yelled out to me to come back. I stop running after I was few paces from him. 

Build a bridge made of pain   
  


**_Send my longing down the drain_**

**_I have no reasons to complain   
  
_**

**_If there's a way_**

"Turlus, why did you touch my niece?" I asked, 

"I don't give a damn if she's niece, your intruders right? So you must die, all of you," he said sadistically with a look at the group gathered at the beginning of the room. 

"The Turlus I know would never be pawn of someone else, especially one as weak as Plague. He's brainwashed you!" I said trying to get some sense into him, he laughed, he actually laughed a long cold laugh. 

Only if you'll take a ride   
  


**_Go with me to the other side_****__**

Then he shot a punch out at me, it caught me right in the jaw making me fly a few feet. I growled and dug my fingers into the floor to stop myself, I looked behind me to see I was close to coming into contact with the wall. I used it to my advantage, pushing myself off the floor I put my two feet together and stopped myself. My nails began to dig into the floor, rage overtaking my blood. The bastard had hit me, he actually brought his fist to my face to send me hurling into the wall. I slammed a fist into the ground before pushing myself up I kicked off the wall to send myself hurdling towards Turlus. 

Even though it's gonna crumble down! (gonna crumble down)   
  


**_I'll keep building till you come around! (till you come around)_**

His back was turned, thinking that I had been disposed of but he was wrong. He turned slightly around before my feet connected with his head, I heard a crack as it hit. Then I landed, I knew I couldn't do it I couldn't kill him or even really hurt him, and I loved him too much. But if I didn't my family would be in danger, I was torn between my stupid feelings for two groups. Ang, my brother and his son, then my old love for Turlus that seemed to resurface no matter what I did. Damnit all!!. 

(Ang's POV)

I ran back towards my friends, I gave a swift hug to Shellena, before I stopped in front of Gohan. That hair piece that always fell in his eyes and his cheesy but somehow roguish grin that always made me laugh was the Gohan I wanted to remember, but that one was long gone with these hard 4 years it had changed him to a more serious Gohan. He didn't make me laugh anymore but nervous, like every time I would be near him his breath would make the hairs on my neck and back stand up. It made me nervous but also aroused at the same time. I gave him a hesitant hug before turning to my brother, I dug into my pocket of my black Gi before I found the parchment I ripped from the book.

"Trunks I found this on a gold pillar in an old book" I said showing it too me, he looked at me before taking the parchment in his hand. 

"Nice look" he muttered before he scanned the parchment. I gave him a sour look, I snuck a peek over my shoulder at Gohan before he caught my eye quickly and I turned my head back trying to calm my nerves. Those ebony eyes were so deep, like I was falling forever in a dark void but I was safe… "ANG!" Trunks said into my ear, I looked up with a apologetic look.

"Sorry, ok what have you got?" I asked him quickly, I could still feel his eyes on my back.

"Ang you said you got this off a gold pillar right?" he said like he was holding in his patience.

"Ya"

"Did it have a red ribbon marker and was at the top of a very long stairway" he said slowly,

"Ya so" I told him still not getting his point,

"SO!" he yelled, his head inflamed and his body grew taller over towering me making me feel even smaller.

"Um Trunks hehe but could I go back to my normal size" I said in a sweet voice, he signed and returned too normal. "So what exactly is the big deal"?

"We have to get out of this castle because I think you just destroyed the one thing that was keeping this thing intact" he said menacly, then the castle began to rock as things started to fall around us.

"Ummm hehe oops" I gave a cheesy smile, 

"Guys run!!" I heard Nuka yell, Turlus was running at us. 

(Nuka's POV)

He sped passed me heading right for them, 

"Guys run!!" I yelled out to them, as I followed as quickly as I could after him. 'He's gonna reach them before they can get away' I thought, I focused my brow it was hard decision to make. It happened in one split second, I formed a Ki ball in my hand and just threw a punch as hard as I could for his back. I next thing I know I heard him scream in pain, and I looked down to see my hand went straight through his back and through his body.

Even though it's gonna fall apart, break my heart! (break my heart)   
  


**_I'll keep building till I die_****__**

I pulled it back; my hand was lanced in blood and intensities, his blood. I started to shake all over as I saw Turlus fall to the floor dying; I landed beside him and sat cross-legged on the floor. I had broken out into a sweat; I picked his head up and placed it in my lap. The next thing I knew water began to drip down my the corner of my eyes to Turlus's forehead before rolling down it to curl across his cheek. I had killed my first and only love.

Wait, wait for me   
  


**_Wait, please wait for me_**

****

**_Wait, wait for me   
  
_**

**_Wait, please wait for me_**

****

"Nuka this place is gonna cave in! We have to get going!" I heard but didn't care in my mind I was too busy trying to find excuses why I did it. I was forced to, I had no choice me I was always the one to sacrifice what I wanted for what I needed and I wish for once that I was selfish for that split second before I drove my hand through his body. "NUKA THIS PLACE IS GONNA BLOW!!!" I heard Ang scream, I knew the place had started shaking with Earthquakes pieces of stone or cement whatever it was made of started falling everywhere a huge piece barely missed me and my dead lover. 

Even though it's gonna crumble down! (gonna crumble down)   
  


**_I'll keep building till you come around! (till you come around)  
  
_**

**_Even though it's gonna fall apart, break my heart!   
  
_**

**_I'll keep building till I die_****__**

My hand stroked his cheek softly as tears were pooling down my face, I hadn't know I would have hurt this much I thought I could take anything and manipulate it to what I wanted, even love. But I got sucked into love's addiction as well and this is what my price was. To have my dead lover on my lap, crying my eyes out. I didn't want to leave him and I wasn't going to. 

Even though it's gonna crumble down! (gonna crumble down)   
  


I'll keep building till you come around! (till you come around)

Then someone appeared in front of me, I looked up at him with a tear-streaked face to see Goku giving me a warm smile. He grabbed my arm there was no time for protest as he instant transmission me out of there.

Even though it's gonna fall apart, break my heart!

I watched the castle fall before me crumbling to the ground; my eyes harden and were colder then before. I had cried myself out, let every emotion out of my heart for everyone to see now I was heartless once again.

I'll keep building till I die 

A/N: Wow shit man that's eleven pages damn, I didn't know I could write this much and in two days I must say I'm proud of myself. So want did you guys think, I decided to let go of the funniness for one character and put some drama or angst in here, I like variety. So did I do well? Tell in your review, BTW the song I used was "Build a Bridge" by Limp Bizkit.

~ Fires_Destruction ~


	25. Chapter Twenty Three Fucker

_Disclaimer:  Do I look like a millionaire? No, Do I look like the most creative genius in the world? No that's Akira Toriyama(thanks FoS) not me_

A/N: I'm sorry for the wait but I was writing another chapter for my friend Angel_Kitty_Of_Death it's a Lord of the Rings fic she had trouble starting it so I wrote the first chapter for her. We don't have a title yet, but I think you guys will like her stuff, if you like mine. Oh and look out for the LOTR fic she'll be putting up soon I think, if you like that sort of stuff.

Veggie Boo: I don't know if I can thank you enough, when I read your review I couldn't keep the smile off my face. Thank you so much!! It's truly appreciated! 

Chapter Twenty-Three – Fucker 

(Ang's POV)

I ran as fast as I could away from the falling building, when suddenly I was lifted up off the ground. I looked up to see Gohan had picked me up, seeing he had me he flew faster making me have to hold on to him by the neck if I wanted to stay on. All the others were gathered together watching it fall, I saw a small smirk on Shellena's face as Gohan landed and let me down. I glared at her, telling her to shut up in my expression she just continued smiling and turned away.

"So does this mean Plague's dead?" I asked,

"No" Vegeta said stepping up beside me, my eyes narrowed and out of the corner of my eye I watched him "The empire maybe but not him personally"

"But he can't have any real power now right?"

"Were eventually going to have to kill him gaki, if that's what your trying to get out of" he said gruffly, I signed knowing he was right. 

"I'm not a killer Vegeta, I only kill if I must," I said to him, my voice low.

"Yes you are, your Saiyin it runs in your blood" I didn't response just stared out, my hair blowing in the wind. We heard a moan behind us, everyone of us turned to see a blue haired women lying on the ground. 

"What in the hell" I said, and went over to her. Long aqua hair to her waist, with matching crystal blue eyes her face smudged with dirt, she was in what I called a potato sack. I instantly recognized her. "It's Bulma" I said, I stood up and angrily went over to Vegeta. "So now you're trying to hide my real mother from me now" I said close to yelling.

"I had been searching 4 years for her gaki, I just found her an hour ago," he said his arms crossed. My eyes narrowed, it seemed that every single chance I get I would point out any fault of Vegeta I could find, it was childish and stupid but I still did it. A hand was placed on my shoulder, I looked behind me to see Goku's warm smile.

"Ang calm down, we've all missed Bulma and are surprised by her being back" Goku said, I nodded and gave a quick glare to Vegeta before I turned back to my mother.

"Mom" I whispered out preying she would hear me, she groaned and turned her head to the voice.

"Who?" she slurred out,

"It's me An….." suddenly a blast erupted and from the rumble burst a figure obviously enraged shooting towards the sky. "Shen look after my mom" I said towards Shellena, 

"Hell no, Trunks can, I'm helping you fight" she said stepping up beside me, while Trunks held a look of 'What!' on his face "Trunks shut up" she scolded, he growled and crossed his arms.

"Hard to believe you love each other sometimes" I said with a small smile, she gave a cheeky smile.

"We hate as much as we love"

"Then that's a lot of love" I grinned at her, she gave me the middle finger ever so nicely, I let a small laugh out. But then I saw the figure was coming back towards us in a blinded rage. "Shen get ready"

"What form do we use? Fucker or Bitch" she grinned at me,

"Fucker" I smirked,

"Nice choice" and she sprinted off after him getting in position. She ran underneath the guy who looked like a mad hornet and shot a leg up to hit him in the stomach. "F!" she yelled, I quickly phased out till I was directly above the guy who was sailing high. Clasping my hands together in a big fist I slammed them down into his back.

"U!" as I did this I yelled. He was falling to the ground. "Don't let him fall or else I win" I called,

"Don't worry, I'm on it" she said back to me, she charged right at him and bashed him in the face with her fist. I winced with a smirk on my face.

"Ohh ouch" I said in mock concern,

"C!" Shellena yelled at me, he was sailing fast through the air. I jetted after him. "Don't fuck up" Shellena called to me, I gave her a quick middle finger before I shot out my leg and gave a swift kick to his stomach, this guy was long unconscious. He was sent soaring upwards.

"K!" 

"E!" Shellena yelled as she whacked him in the stomach with two feet to sent him sailing down, Shellena taking a place on the ground where he was falling. I ran towards her, I held out my arm and she held out hers I grabbed it and spun myself around her to smash my feet straight into his face upwards to send him once again soaring into the air.

"R!" he was falling back down towards,

"And that spells…." Shellena said, we both at the same time shot out our arms and yelled.

"FUCKER!" as we uppercut the guy.

"So who wins?" Shellena asked, I gave a shrug showing I didn't really care right now.

"This guy was just a lanky, I don't know if Plague was destroyed in the collapsing of the castle but I sure hope so"

"Wrong as always miss Day" a familiar voice said behind us, both of us turned to look over our shoulder. Plague.

A/N: That is probably the shortest chapter I have ever written and the shittiest, I just wanted to get something out there to make sure you people know I'm alive. R/R.


	26. Chapter Twenty Four Nuka's Redemption

A/N: I'm really sorry guys I have been so sick for 2 weeks that I haven't left my bed for days, finally I have the strength to come down the stairs without feeling like I'm gonna faint and the first thing I do is write this chapter for you. Don't I love you guys or what?

Veggie's Boo: I don't know what you mean by 'reviews like this'? Care to explain that to me. Oh and keep up the great writing.

Magnetic-Dreams: I have also been one who had been struggling with the nemesis known as bold and italic's but once someone on FF.net told me what to do and it was fine. Ok all you need to do is save your document in .html not .doc. You do this by saving it as a web page not a word document or you can save it as both a web page and a word document that's probably the better choice. And when you upload the chapter or whatever your writing, upload it .html go to browse and just click on the right document, once you get the hang of it, it will seem extremely easy.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ 

Last Time:

****

"This guy was just a lanky, I don't know if Plague was destroyed in the collapsing of the castle but I sure hope so"

"Wrong as always miss Day" a familiar voice, said behind us, both of us turned to look over our shoulder. Plague

Chapter Twenty-Four – Nuka's Redemption

(Ang's POV)

It was fast and I didn't see it coming, the next thing I knew I was flown to the dusty deathly cold earth. I shook it off and got up a gasp escaped my lips; Shellena was being held in a chook hold by Cliff. She desperately tried to get out of it, but she was just human nothing else she couldn't protect herself, ha say that to her and live I dare you. Without thinking I rushed at Cliff, I still liked to call him his human name, but before I could get to him he was tackled by a…..

My eyes bulged and I stopped in my tracks, my face faulted 'A TIGER!?'

(Nuka's POV)

(Did my time by Korn starts)

Red-hot fury rushed through me at the sight of Plague, the son of a bitch, and most importantly the murderer. He would pay. That's when I decided hiding my ability was no longer an option, as I had a feeling I would be leaving soon any way. I let the change come over me, my body's skin soon turned to fur, golden fur, my hands turned to paws and my fingernails became claws. I soon began to lose my upright stance as I stood on four legs now not two, then my eyes changed from their deep black to piercing yellow. I let a roar echoing out of my now tiger mouth, the people around me my brother, Gohan, the moronic purple haired one, never got his name didn't really care. Were surprised at the change, they backed up, Vegeta in Bulma's arms. Then I charged at Plague. 

Realized I can never win 

**_Sometimes I feel like I have failed_**

Tackling the blonde, I pushed my paws down on him my claws ripping at any flesh that was foolishly exposed. My mind was clouded now by thoughts of his dismemberment and how it would bring such glory and revenge towards Turlus's death. I suppose then I should be the one being ripped to shreds but no Plague was the basis of it, he brainwashed Turlus so he wouldn't remember me therefore forcing me to kill him when he turned on my family that he knew I valued. The double-time crossing bastard. I roared in anger, but soon I was flown off him I flew and flipped in the air to land on my feet gracefully, I took a look up at Plague admiring my work. He had cuts all over his face they were bleeding and not only his face but also his shirt was ripped in several places where it was colored with red blood.

**_Inside where do I begin_**

My mind is laughing at me 

"Nuka what the hell?" I heard behind me, I decided that I had as much damage as possible in my animal form so I morphed back to my human form, I quickly materialized clothes on me before any wandering male eyes could take a peek. I decided I would try the human's fighting outfit, a dark blue Gi, I had to admit that humans may not be able to fight but they can look good doing it even if their terrible at it. I recognized the voice as Ang who was now standing beside me. I decided to speak before the loose-tongued Saiyin could.

"Tom isn't the only shape shifter, Ang, in Plague's great empire" I stopped and smirked at Plague "Well, not so great anymore, more specifically I was the animal shape shifter, Tom was skilled in human mimicry" I finished, my eyes rolled as I saw the dumb look on Ang's face "Shape shifting" I said for her, suddenly a light seemed to turn on in her head and I gathered she understood. Ang I had decided was the perfect cliché of brawns and no brains sometimes.

"So Nuka, you going to fight with me or are you gonna sit on the sidelines" she asked, I smiled slightly. I had a different plan.

"No I'm not gonna fight with you" she seemed relieved at being able to fight alone without distractions most likely, she still did have a fighter's mind even if she was….well one word describe her would be goofy, moronic, stupid I could go on. But I wasn't finished "I'm fighting Plague alone" and leaving a speechless Ang, I walked towards my opponent.

"Nuka" the son of a bitch called Plague said my name trying to hold in his laughter. "You expect to fight me and win!" he said and finally let it go, laughing to the heavens.

"Something humorous to you?" I asked coldly, crossing my arms. 

"Nuka my dear Nuka, I know every single fighting technique you have ever done, created or mastered. You don't stand a chance" he finished, my anger finally let go. I launched myself at him and got him across the jaw, but I didn't stop I continued my assault with various kicks, punches and blows to every part of his body, he matched every single one.

'I have to come up with something new, right on the spot' I thought is desperation, I aimed a kick at his stomach but he moved out of the way, I landed gracefully with my leg stretched out and stopped myself, to calm down. 

**_Tell me why am I to blame_**

Aren't we suppose to be the same 

I was getting to riled up, I couldn't land a punch if I was blinded my own rage. I thought of all my attacks, it came to me like a brick wall, the oldest one in the book a distraction. I slammed my fists down on the ground as I began to gather energy; I exhaled deeply as I began to dig deep for my power. Dark blue smoky Ki began to form on both of my hands.

"Oh Nuka please your Hell Fire attack" he said as I aimed them at him, he dodged them like I wanted him too. I phased up right in front of him, his surprise look of fear made this much sweeter.

"Hello" and I shot my fist out to hit connecting him in the face, he flew down to hard ground. "My turn" I picked him up and shot out a kick in his stomach, I wouldn't let him fall as I kept hitting him with various blows. Every time I would look at his face, I would see a flash of Turlus this just fueled my anger I put my two hands together an energy blast formed in the center I let it go he flew with it to make him slam into the black rocks that lied a few feet from us. 

**_That's why I will never tame_**

This thing that's burning in me 

I quickly rose up to the sky and started throwing rapid fire blasts at the pile of rocks I was sure I had at lest hit one body.

"Nuka you fool!!" I heard my brother yell, "Your getting to angry, you just used up half your Ki!!" he called to me, I stopped one for that my brother just helped me and he was right.

'He's right the more angry a person get's the more Ki is let go of, I mustn't let him get to me' I thought of, I closed my eyes slowly to calm myself. When I opened them Plague was right in front of me.

"Goodbye sweet Nuka" he said before he rammed a fist of yellow Ki through my stomach. My eyes became still and wide, my mouth slightly open a sound of me choking on my own blood came out and then I started to fall. 

**_I am the one who chose my path_**

I am the one who couldn't last 

I fell from the sky, my whole body had gone numb except for the slight tingles and jolts of pain that were so intense I didn't even have enough energy to cry out. I knew it was over as my limp body hit the ground.

**_I feel the life pulled from me_**

I feel the anger changing me 

(Ang's POV)

I screamed Nuka's name as she started to fall and I desperately ran to where she now laid. The only thing that was running through my head read now was, shit, shit, shit, shit and shit. Surprisingly, Vegeta was there before I was he was checking her pulse.

"Vegeta is she dead?!" I asked desperately, he looked up at me then back down at his Saiyin sister.

"Close, but if we don't get that wound closed she'll bleed to death" he stated the obvious,

"Well no shit! There's a huge fucking hole in her stomach!" I yelled at him, he ignored me taking it as a comment made out of hysteria. He lifted his sister onto his back and began to carry her back to a safe spot.

"The fight is now yours Ang" he said to me and walked away, I stopped 

'Did he just call me by my name?' I thought in confusion was this a sign of respect? A good luck thing? He just forgot to call me gaki? Who fuckin knows with this guy.

"Come on Ang kick his fuckin hot blond geeky ass!!" I heard Shellena scream from behind a rock, scuffling was heard as I assumed Trunks tried to cover her mouth with his hand….

"OWW!!" and she bit his hand. I let a small chuckle come out of me, I was now in what I called……………BATTLE MODE TA DA, hehehe, ok so that wasn't cool and completely stupid. More screams of encouragement came from Shellena as Plague floated down in front of me.

"Well now Miss Angela Day how we have grown up, at lest I know now that I didn't lose anything in the end in terms of…." He stopped searching for the right words as his eyes scanned down my frame. "Pleasure" he finished. "But none the less, you were able to seep into my mind like a parasite the only one or thing that I couldn't tame, you have no idea how incredibly frustrating that is". I slid down to my favorite fighting stance.

"Well don't worry, you'll be getting enough of me when I'm knocking your ass down"

"Foolish child" he murmured his head moving in a tsking motion. Child? We're the same age. "This isn't a simple backyard fight, where it only takes a few good hits to win. Here you need skill, skill that is to much beyond your years that I'm afraid you won't live enough to learn" with that finished he launched at me with a simple punch and I dodged by jumping aside quickly he took swipes at me that I dodged. He aimed for my head I moved it to the side quickly, like a choreographed dance we moved with a swift grace across the black earth the blood red sky that contained no sun above us. 

**_Sometimes I can never tell_**

If I've got something after me 

'What the hell? He's way stronger then this, something's wrong this is way too easy' I thought in confusion. That's when he started to speed up, I dodged before I got a shot in the face. I held my cheek. "Oww you bastard" I said and punched back at him, now it was me who was attacking and he was dodging every single punch but one thing that scared me was that I was throwing punches faster then he was and he still dodged them like they were nothing. This wasn't good.

**_That's why I just beg and plead_**

For this curse to leave me 

(Nuka's POV) 

I had fallen unconscious for about a minute or so before I opened my eyelids slightly, I began to get up slowly before I was pushed back down. 

"You're not going any where" I heard my brother's gruff voice respond. I got back up, holding my stomach but I could feel my bleeding, he didn't need to push me down again I fell back to the ground. Not conscious just exhausted.

(Ang's POV)

'Does this guy ever get hit or something in that category!' I thought in frustration.

"I've loved playing with you but now um afraid I must kill you" he grabbed my arm in the middle of a punch and began to squeeze. "Your like a little girl caught in an adult's fight" he began to twist it around. My face grimaced and I tried not to cry out in pain so I wouldn't widen that stupid smirk on his face. Then I heard a crack, that's when I couldn't hold it in, I screamed.

**_Tell me why am I to blame_**

Aren't we suppose to be the same 

(Gohan's POV)

Her scream priced through me like a knife through my heart, my fists clenched as I tried to restrain myself from attacking him and rushing to her side. A hand came down onto my shoulder to comfort me. I looked over my shoulder to see my father's face, serious for the few times in his life.

"Don't worry about her Gohan, there's no use worrying about something that you can't change" he said trying to make me feel better, "There's something in Ang, sleeping much like you and Cell, but if released correctly it could be the greatest power ever seen. But if it is released wrong, it will wipe out this entire planet and even the universe" he finished. I looked on as she was getting a constant beating by Plague. 

"What is it?"

"Her Saiyin blood" this answer came from Vegeta who stood a few inches from us, he too was looking on his face in his normal stone cold expression. "Because she is my daughter making her of royal blood mixed with her human blood, when she is pushed far enough" she was punched in the jaw and sent flying to the ground. "The Saiyin in her, the demon, will erupt and become the most deadliest and calculated fighter ever. That will make Plague, Cell, and Freeza all look like mere children. The change of her appearance was the first mutation, it confirms my suspicion I always had from the moment I first saw her, felt her aura and Ki. She's the one, the next Saiyin Queen" his tone was chilling, it sent ripples up my spine. Had I fallen in love with a ticking time bomb?

**_That's why I will never tame_**

This thing that's burning in me 

(Ang's POV)

'This was getting really reparative' I thought as once again I tried to block his assault but it did no good and I got another in the face. I had enough of this as I flipped back and kicked him in the face, giving me just enough time to get out of his arm's reach. I knelt on the ground holding my arm. "Damnit" I whispered to myself, 'My arm's completely broken'. He stood in front of me, I couldn't move my body was totally shot blood poured from my forehead down the side of my face. So this was it, how I would die. 'At lest I'm going out in a blaze of glory' I thought as he started to power-up a final Ki blast. Not the time for jokes huh?

(Nuka's POV)

My eyes were closed but my ear weren't, I heard everything Vegeta was saying.

"That was the reason I yelled at Nuka to calm down, to distract her so she would get hurt. I thought it could be the thing that would push her over the edge, but it wasn't apparently her mind is as hard as her head" I ignored the surprise joke at the end of this little speech I cared about what he said before, he meant for me to get hurt?! A possibility of death! But I will forgive that, he was right if that what was needed someone to fall then I would do it. I rose myself slowly and began to walk slowly towards the battle. "Nuka!" Vegeta called in an commanding voice but I wasn't going to do it. All this time, all I could think of was revenge for myself against, now revenge for Turlus. My pride blinded me from the truth from what I had to do, I wasn't the one to take revenge for every single being that was hurt by this bastard, she was and I was going to create that fighter we needed. With my life. With my tainted blood, I was the most vial of the whole group maybe I could repay all the damage I had done to so many people. I would redeem my crimes when my blood was spilt.

**_I am the one who chose my path_**

**_I am the one who couldn't last_**

(Ang's POV) 

I would not lower my head I would stand on my own two feet, die with an honorable death it would make my father happy. Right now I didn't care anymore, he was my father nothing could change that and I accepted that and Gohan. A smile was on my face as I stood, I did love him and I hated that part of myself that was afraid of it how I must of hurt him how could I let such a stupid thing like a mistaken kiss do this to us. Was it because I was just looking for a doorway out was I that afraid of it? Two tears flowed down my face as I thought of all that I would lose, all that was there that I never knew meant so much to me. I was so caught up in my lame jokes, my pain, when I didn't see that it caused the ones around me more pain to see me like that. I looked up to see he was ready to fire.

"Goodbye" he said simply and released it, it grew in size overtaking me, please let my friends forgive me. That's when someone phased in front of me, I looked up in surprise to see Nuka holding her stomach in pain with one arm the other was stretched out to offer some source of protection.

"Sorry kid, it's my turn" she said a pride smirk on her face, then it clicked.

"Nuka don't even think about it! Get out of here!" I yelled at her even through she was directly in front of me. She shook her head, the blast was getting closer.

"I'm the criminal right? The bad guy helping for my own benefits? It's time I took a shot at being a hero" she finished. 

"Nu…" I was cut off as she punched me in the face making me fall to the ground. I wasn't unconscious.

"Sorry Ang, but this is something I've gotta do. Tell the baby the nice things about me would ya"

My eyes opened just as she hurled herself into the blast, the blaze consumed her. It ripped her apart, gashing her skin and nearly tearing her head off. 

I feel the life pulled from me 

I hit the ground and covered my head as the blast's wind threw me down. The blast faded off, losing its enormous strength the air was thick and it had a deathly silent to it that held the new stench of death encased in it. I scrambled up to where Nuka now laid, dead. Her body totally lifeless, I could sense nothing coming from her she was truly gone. I fell to my knees at the side of her slain body, an incomparable anger was flooding through my veins. Fists at my side, I slammed them to the ground. I had lost another one, just like 4 years ago when the three of them left me alone but Nuka didn't promise to come back, she couldn't death was permanent even the most powerful warriors couldn't change fate it was set in stones. 

I feel the anger changing me 

My muscles began to bulge slightly as I heavily breathed, I could feel it, I could feel something rising to the surface of my soul. It was just begging me to let it out.

I stood up, my aunt's blood dripping from my hands and then I stopped my eyes closed. 

Betrayed 

**_I feel so enslaved_**

They snapped opened to reveal red eyes, the color of blood, Nuka's blood. I let out a roar as Ki circled me, scarlet red it grew larger around me. 

**_I really Tried_**

I did my time 

**_I did my time_**

****

"I'm tired of you Plague!!" I screamed, as my aura grew and grew.

****

**_I did my time_**

**_I did my time_**

My hair spiked slightly, becoming jagged as electricity snapped and crackled around me. 

I did my time 

I slammed my foot on the ground; the Earth shook as rocks began to rise being lifted by my power.

**_I am the one who chose my path_**

I am the one who couldn't last 

**_I feel alive full of pain_**

**_I feel the anger changing me_****__**

Then I let it all die down; I turned to Cliff, to Plague. Two red markings of a jagged shape were on both of my cheeks, this was the sign of my power, what was now my status in Saiyin Government I was Queen. As you may have guessed knowledge of things I never knew were now in my mind, clear as ever. Cliff's face was something I had wanted to see on him for years, fear, actual horrific fear.

"What….is…g..oing on?" he said in disbelief "Who….what are you?", I smirked.

"Your worst nightmare Daniel Cliff, I'm gonna hurt you for nearly killing my dad, cut your skin to shreds for Nuka's sacrifice and then I'm gonna kill you for the little girl comments".

**_O god the angers changing me_**

**_O god the angers changing me_**

A/N: Woah intense man, so what do you guys think? All right review with your comments and I'll update as soon as possible.

Stories that I would say to go read is, if your fan of beyblade go and read Fighter_Chick_Charsi's story "Open My Eyes" it's an amazing fic she's only got two chapters of it up but she's written nearly 18 chapters already and I've read them (yes she is a personal friend) and it's one of the best fics I think she's written. Go and review it because she's one of those author's that has talent, so everyone reads them but they don't review and it really discourages her so she thinks she sucks at writing but she doesn't. Ne ways you get the point, read it and REVIEW please. (Don't forget to review my chapter too hehe lol)

~ Fires_Destruction ~


	27. Chapter Twenty Five Unity

A/N: Sorry that I'm late with the update, I was extremely busy over most of march break now I'm staying up late to write this chapter for you guys plus I need to get this damn fic done. I'm thinking about maybe two more chapters (including this one), possibly three. Oh and my shout-out's,

Veggie's Boo: Wow thanks, that's certainly a complaint oh and tell Veggie I said hi, I do hope your forever a reader.

And thanks to Asilin Kheldarson and Castus Angelus for reviewing too.

****

[ ] – English Translations of the Saiyin spoken. (Yes I created the language I'm an obsessed fan)

~ ~ - Song lyrics

****

**_Last Time:_**

"Sorry Ang, but this is something I've gotta do. Tell the baby the nice things about me would ya"

My eyes opened just as Nuka hurled herself into the blast, the blaze consumed her. It ripped her apart, gashing her skin and nearly tearing her head off.

I had lost another one, just like 4 years ago when the three of them left me alone but Nuka didn't promise to come back, she couldn't death was permanent even the most powerful warriors couldn't change fate it was set in stones. My muscles began to bulge slightly as I heavily breathed, I could feel it, I could feel something rising to the surface of my soul. It was just begging me to let it out. I stood up, my aunt's blood dripping from my hands and then I stopped my eyes closed.

They snapped opened to reveal red eyes, the color of blood, Nuka's blood. I let out a roar as Ki circled me, scarlet red it grew larger around me.

"I'm tired of you Plague!!" I screamed, as my aura grew and grew, my hair spiked slightly, becoming jagged as electricity snapped and crackled around me. I slammed my foot on the ground; the Earth shook as rocks began to rise being lifted by my power.

Then I let it all die down; I turned to Cliff, to Plague. Two red markings of a jagged shape were on both of my cheeks, this was the sign of my power, what was now my status in Saiyin Government I was Queen. As you may have guessed knowledge of things I never knew were now in my mind, clear as ever. Cliff's face was something I had wanted to see on him for years, fear, actual horrific fear.

"What….is…g..oing on?" he said in disbelief "Who….what are you?", I smirked.

"Your worst nightmare Daniel Cliff, I'm gonna hurt you for nearly killing my dad, cut your skin to shreds for Nuka's sacrifice and then I'm gonna kill you for the little girl comments"

Chapter Twenty Five – Unity 

****

(Gohan's POV)

Her aura had changed, I didn't understand it, Ang's Ki signature had changed like she was suddenly a different person.

"Ang! Are you alright" I screamed to her, her head slightly looked over her shoulder for second her eyes through pierced me her black eyes in slits, felt like a black void with something hidden behind it, no longer the sparkle of happiness Ang always had. She face Plague once again. My face contorted in confusion. Wait a minute, Vegeta is the Saiyin expert, Ang is a Saiyin he should be able to tell me what the hell is going on. "Vegeta how come Ang won't respond to me?" I went over and asked him,

"Baka" he responded, "You don't see? She has become fully in touch with her Saiyin side, now she will only respond to her Saiyin name" he said this almost with pride towards his daughter's accomplishments.

"Then what's her Saiyin name?" I asked impatiently, he thought for a moment.

"Saoko Raiya!" he called, she turned fully around to face us, this was a mistake on her part as Plague jumped from her behind. I was about to call out to her but stopped before they could escape from my lips. She had quickly ducked her punch with a speed and grace that wasn't Ang's at lest not my Ang. I had to blink a couple times to actually catch her movement, she used her shortness to an advantage and drove her fist into his stomach then with the other uppercut him to make him fly up. Her moves were pulled off with such fluid movement it seemed like there were absolutely no flaws in her style. She then walked towards us as Plague landed behind her with a huge rumble but she paid no heed and jump to land right before us.

"Insd inu?" she questioned, everyone around us looked dumbfounded except for Vegeta.

"What in the whatta what" Shellena said, scratching her head.

"It's Saiyin" Vegeta said quickly, "She asked me 'what father' in Saiyin you bakas" he finished with his lovely reference to all of us, "Saoko kwi vgk aimlla wigmed buta vgk qitagi uiyagol? [Saoko do you know whose body you reside in]" he asked her. She nearly laughed at his question, which I didn't understand, I ruled out Vegeta making a joke.

"Kwi vgk fhuck kolvata pu polucka? Tucalima fikt inu, vgk pu kolvata inu tambata? Witfalma Vegeta [Do you think me a fool? Of course father, you are my father correct? King Vegeta]" 

"Shrnebe Saoko, kolvata kihita frimal aimlla nukil vgk bekasal muka zih cu micko? [No Saoko, I want to know if you have control over the soul?]" It seemed like a question from the tone of his voice. A smirk came upon her lips,

"Uitaca cu guila tula vgkapam Vegeta [Discover the answer for yourself Vegeta]" it sounded like a final tone and she stopped talking, she turned to me then suddenly. "You are Ang's fated mate" it was more of a statement then a question, it chilled me the way Ang talked about herself as if she was a different person, but then again Ang has never spoken a word of Saiyin. She just accepted her Saiyin heritage only about a week ago. "Kangerto [Gohan]" she spoke once again in Saiyin, but something in the back of my mind told me that she had just uttered my name. Before I could ask another question she jumped back to where Plague laid, slowly getting himself up.

(Ang's/Saoko Raiya's POV) 

(Fear by Disturbed starts)

I stood before Plague, a smug look on my face. I began to walk towards him confidently,

~ Reject

Are you no one

Feel you nothing ~

"Tell me Plague how a human become such a nuisance to this world, especially to me. I've watched through her eyes everyday, looking at your face especially four years ago I could sense something wrong with you" I said to him, as I picked him up by the throat,

"What the hell are you talking about?" he questioned in fear,

~ You know I'll bet you think

You have a good reason to be living

In the limelight of the fortunate ones ~

"I guess you didn't do your full research on your opponent, tsk tsk bad fighting strategy. I' am what you can call the other side of your dear Ang, the darker side, her Saiyin side" I narrowed my eyes at him as I let him have some air, I didn't want to kill him yet that would be to quick. This kill would be savoured.

"I….don't believe you" he choked out, "Ang? Saiyin? It's impossible" he spoke, how dare he speak to me that way. Thinking that I would lie about something like this.

"Polucka! [Fool]" I spat in Saiyin, he didn't understand me I didn't care. "I'm not just any Saiyin, human scum, I am the Queen of Saiyin's and you will not speak to me in that manner!" I cried and threw him into a pile of rocks, 

~ You're too weakened by the poison

That they feed you in the living lie

They don't believe you 

Call to no one

Trust in nothing

Little impotent one ~

"Ang is gone for now, she might have been merciless but I won't take such precautions" I said a fire red ball of Ki formed in my hand, I threw it to where he laid in the rocks where I had tossed him. With the explosion I saw a body fly up to the ground, phasing out I reappeared above Plague's body he was close to unconsciousness. 

~ I don't want to be innocent, you know

I don't want to let them hypnotize me ~

His eyes fluttered to catch a glimpse of me, but I was too quick, punches flew to hit his face making it bruise I kicked him in the stomach sending him flying. 

"She's making Plague look like a mere child" my sensitive Saiyin ears picked up, this came from the one known as Kakkarot, a human sympathiser. 

~ Punk ass, are you listening

Can you hear me or are you deaf and dumb to my language

Do the real words seem to hurt you

Well put em' up mother fucker ~

I sped onto the ground to where he laid, nearly at the point of laughing, this was joyous I finally get free from her hold and the first thing I get to do is kill. Quite a welcoming party. I scooped up his body and smashed him onto a wall of rock, through taking care not to break it yet. A technique that I inherited from my father I formed Ki rings, placing them on his arms, legs, and neck as to keep him hold. I started kicking his body, punching it hitting any body part possible and I was loving every minute of it.

~ You'll feel it

When I stamp it on your forehead ~

I stopped, this was no fun anymore. He didn't fight back and he was barely alive, I let the Ki holds go and he fell to the ground.

"Stupid human, this is too easy I don't know why I just kill you now but something in me tells me that I should be merciful but I don't know if I should and make the same mistake that Kakkarot did with Frieza?" I said to my self, my back was turned and I never noticed Plague rising behind me before Kangerto (Just for everyone that's Gohan in Saiyin) yelled to me that he was behind me, alive. I quickly turned my two hands up in an X position we slid on the ground with the force that he had plunged at me. 

~ So you will never forget 

That you're a reject

And you're a no one

And you're nothing

Little impotent one ~

His smirk was nauseating to me as my face was in a slight grimace but then I matched his grin, a challenge finally. I tried to stop us by digging my heels into the ground but we slammed into a rock face before I could.

~ I don't want to be innocent, you know

I don't want to let them hypnotize me

I don't want to be innocent, you know

I don't want to let them hypnotize me

I don't want to be innocent, you know

I don't want to let them hypnotize me ~

Ki surrounded both us, me red, him dark blue, the colour of Nukas Ki this fuelled my anger as we rose exchanging blows from the mountain rock. We were matched evenly and this just fed my desire, my hunger for the fight. I jumped back then and stretched both my arms and legs out in a star position. I breathed heavily as electricity surrounded my body, it then began to gather before my chest.

~ Fear awaken

Go with it now

And let it overcome you

Fear awaken

Your mind is racing ~

I then shot out a electric charged blast at Plague who quickly wiped it away, but I phased behind him and uppercut him when he turned. I then did a spin around so my legs came down on his head to send him flying to the ground.

"Come on Plague! Give me something more then that" I yelled down to him in laughter, a Ki beam that I narrowly dodged was my answer, 

~ I don't understand why you don't like me

Why don't you like me?

Am I so different from you ~

I sent blast of Ki to him that he kept dodging, then I did a swan dive straight for him when he moved I stopped myself, landing quickly and jump kicked him in the face I continued to send punches some he dodged other's he didn't.

~ Now does it scare you that I'm able to discern 

What to love and what to burn

I'll add your fuel to the fire now ~

He grabbed me suddenly by the throat and forced me down onto to the ground. He smirked as I struggled, to my surprise his grip was strong I could move. I growled at him and bared my fangs at him in anger. My eyes shot open as his other hand began to trail down my neck, over my breasts, which he gave a quick squeeze before kissing my neck sensually, his mouth then went to my ear.

"Don't you see Ang you'll always be my bitch" he said, with a bitter tone. Enraged I swung my legs around to trip him, he fell but as he did I bended my knees to kick upward bashing his chin, a crack sounded with it. His hand was ripped from my throat and he fell, spit and blood mixed flew from his mouth to get on my Gi.

~ Stand back, brother take your hand back

Leave it and I might crack

More than a smile or two you see ~

I wiped in off, disgusted.

"Human blood, disgusting" I muttered to myself, I laughed to see him holding his jaw it was obviously broken. I stepped back to put a good distance between me and him. "It's time to finish this Plague" I said and turned to face him, I raised one hand  above my head and grasped it with my other at the wrist "Your annoyance will no longer be tolerated" I said almost like a cold machine, electricity gathered in my palm I saw that it was charged. Then with my other palm, I closed it in a fist then snapped it open a ball of red fire now laid there. "Half of Nuka's Hell Fire attack, half of my Lightening Strike" I rammed them together to form a swirling ball of red and yellow sparks flying around it. "The unity of life and death, even in death Nuka still will have her revenge" I said to him, Plague was starting to rise, holding his stomach. 

~ Don't judge what you don't understand

You can't deny what has been given to me ~

"Now die!!" I screamed at him and hurled the ball, like a deer in headlights his eyes widen. And as his deafening scream echoed everywhere, as he was ripped apart and burned to death at the same time, I was satisfied. 

~ I don't want to be innocent, you know

I don't want to let them hypnotize me ~

Plague was finally dead. "Now Nuka you may rest in peace, my princess" I spoke to the heavens and that's when I fell into blackness.

(Song fades)

A/N: I think this came out pretty good, maybe a bit rushed but I think I did well. So what do you think, did ya think me using Saiyin in it was cool, who's Saoko Raiya? Two more chapter's guys and everything will be answered. R/R.

**_~ Fires_Destruction ~_**


	28. Chapter Twenty Six Moonlight

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and anything to do with it, but I'm planning an attack on Akira Toriyama

A/N: YAAA!! Plague is destroyed, finally and I've decided to finally get my ass down in the computer chair and update and I promise I won't be more then a day or two with the next chapter because it will be the last. Oh and I'm using "Can't Fight The Moonlight" by Leann Rimes (I don't own the lyrics).

**_Warning!! LEMON!! In this chapter._**

****

**_Last Time:_**

"Human blood, disgusting" I muttered to myself, I laughed to see him holding his jaw it was obviously broken. I stepped back to put a good distance between him and me. "It's time to finish this Plague" I said and turned to face him, I raised one hand above my head and grasped it with my other at the wrist "Your annoyance will no longer be tolerated" I said almost like a cold machine, electricity gathered in my palm I saw that it was charged. Then with my other palm, I closed it in a fist then snapped it open a ball of red fire now laid there. "Half of Nuka's Hell Fire attack, half of my Lightening Strike" I rammed them together to form a swirling ball of red and yellow sparks flying around it. "The unity of life and death, even in death Nuka still will have her revenge" I said to him, Plague was starting to rise, holding his stomach. 

"Now die!!" I screamed at him and hurled the ball, like a deer in headlights his eyes widen. And as his deafening scream echoed everywhere, as he was ripped apart and burned to death at the same time, I was satisfied.

Plague was finally dead. "Now Nuka you may rest in peace, my princess" I spoke to the heavens and that's when I fell into blackness.

Chapter Twenty Six – Moonlight 

****

(Ang/Saoko Raiya's POV)

The first thing I was aware was that I was curled up to someone, closely, too close. My eyes quickly shot open and I scurried away quickly, the memories from just a few hours ago were coming back to me like a train. I began to sweat, what the hell had I become, who the fuck was that.

"Yomouck!! [Fuck!!]" My hand flew to my mouth, now what was that and why could I understand it!? 

"Ang" someone said softly to me, like they were trying to tame an animal. My black hair fell into my eyes, some stuck to my forehead. I hand lightly pushed the curtain away my eyes looked up to see the smiling face of Gohan. With fear, I pushed his hand away, I looked down on them all I could see was blood nothing but red, cold blood. I was a murderer, a murderer.

(Shellena's POV)

**_Under a lovers' sky _**

**_Gonna be with you _**

**_And no one's gonna be around_**

I sat on Trunks lap, his arms wrapped securely around me. A fire was crackling in front of us, red, yellow beautiful flame that soared about a foot high. It was wonderful and warm. Not to mention the best part was that I was out here with Trunks, alone. He tenderly kissed my ear and blew on the wetness softly. It tickled with a tingling sensation that made me catch my breath.

"Shellena" he whispered, I nodded slightly. That's when I felt something slip onto my fingers, I was aghast as I saw it was a golden diamond ring. I felt him kiss my neck from behind. "Will you be my mate?" he asked me, with a longing and anticipation in his voice. I paused, and for a second I felt him slouch fearing the answer no. 

"Trunks" I said trying to sound serious. Suddenly I turned around and tackled him, hugging him before I kissed his lips with the biggest kiss I had ever given him. "YES!!" I screamed. His face changed from fear to utter happiness, I let a laugh out as we rolled in joy along the grass.

(Ang's POV)

"Ang" Gohan said softly, I backed away again from his hand fearing it for some reason. 

"Gohan" he looked up glad I was speaking. "What the hell am I?!" I screamed at him, I knew it wasn't his fault but I needed to yell and he was the first person I saw. 

"Your well, there apparently was something sleeping inside you"

"What the fuck does that mean?" I said trying to keep calm,

"Like when I fought Cell, when my father…" he swallowed nervously, he still had slight difficulty with saying it. 

"Died ya and…" I said for him,

"Well.." he seemed to be thrown off by my coldness "My anger and pain released this thing inside me, it was like a dam was created when I was born to keep it locked and it kept pushing till finally it broke the dam using the anger like a raft to be released. That's what happened with you, it seems that it happens a lot with demi-saiyins".

"Good now that we have that covered" I said taking it well, just so Gohan wouldn't worry about me. Inside I was feeling like the lowest scum on Earth. "You've got something's to answer for. Why the hell were you cuddled that close to me?" I asked in rising anger,

"You were cold"

"I would have survived" I spat, he was about to speak but stopped and rethought it.

**_If you think that you won't fall _**

**_Well just wait until _**

**_Til the sun goes down _**

"Why do you care?" he asked ingeniously, 

"Don't even try to turn this on me" I turned around and slid my fingers through my hair in frustration.

"Just answer me Ang, why don't you want to be near me?" I stopped and before I could check what was on my tongue it flew out.

"'Cause when I feel your arms around me and your body that close it just bring back memories I want to get rid of, OK!" I turned my back to him again with my arms crossed. He was silent.

(Shellena's POV)

**_Underneath the starlight - starlight _**

**_There's a magical feeling - so right_**

My arms were encircled around his neck, his arms securely around my waist trailing occasionally up and down my back sensually. His lips began to press harder and I could feel his groin tightening, I knew right then want was going to happen and I was fine with it I loved Trunks till the end of the world. My body, mind and soul belonged to him and I was about to let him know. Leaving my lips he kissed my neck softly, butterfly kisses trailing down his hands were burning me just by lightly touching the skin of my arms. They slid up to my shoulders, he slipped off the top of my GI's straps they fell revealing the tops of my breasts. An uncontrollable lust seemed to take him over at seeing just a little of my breasts, the full moon wasn't helping either. Since I was lying on top of him the whole time, he made a small growl as he pushed me softly but firmly to the ground. 

**_It'll steal your heart tonight_**

(Ang's POV)

**_You can try to resist _**

**_Try to hide from my kiss _**

**_But you know _**

**_But you know that you can't fight the moonlight_**

I thought Gohan had left hearing nothing but silence (I never understood that saying how can you HEAR silence? But yet I still use it, whatever), but when I felt him wrap his arms around my waist lightly and lay his head on my shoulder breathing in my smell, I knew he hadn't.

"Ang why won't you let me in? Is it because Alex, that was all a mistake she's dead now anyways. Are you afraid?" I tensed at that question as it was whispered in my ear, him saying it made a door break down in my mind. Was I afraid? Hearing him say it just made me realize maybe I was. A thought struck back to me when I was about to die from Plague's Ki ball.

**_Deep in the dark _**

**_You'll surrender your heart _**

**_But you know _**

**_But you know that you can't fight the moonlight_**

'A smile was on my face as I stood, I did love him and I hated that part of myself that was afraid of it how I must of hurt him how could I let such a stupid thing like a mistaken kiss do this to us. Was it because I was just looking for a doorway out, was I that afraid of it'

I felt myself stiffen at this memory, oh god he was right I was afraid of his love and want it could do to me. He was the last thing I thought of when I was about to die and the first thing I thought of when I knew I was alive, even through that….thing inside me Saoko Raiya she felt it and made sure of his safety. 

'Damnit!' I thought, as I tried to not let my knees buckle beneath me. Gohan stood there 

waiting for my response, holding me, quietly.

(Shellena's POV)

**_No, you can't fight it _**

**_It's gonna get to your heart_**

Trunks personality had always changed when we made love; it was in a way savage at the same time caring. He would moan these soft very animalistic growls, and then would caress my cheek like I was a china doll. He had began to push down the top of my GI, the material removed showing my ample breasts to the man I loved. While he began to kiss down towards his destination, that was my pink nipples, I slipped off his demin jacket (Trunks has the same outfit on he had when he came from the future and killed Frieza) before removing his black shirt. I suppressed a moan as I stared at his rock hard muscles, lightly my fingers traced over them, memorizing. I gasped as I felt his mouth encircle my nipple; his tongue flickered around it in a teasing manner allowing me some of the pleasure but not all. While his other hand was preoccupied with the second nipple, it pinched and swirled it around.

**_There's no escape from love _**

**_Once the gentle breeze _**

**_Weaves its spell upon your heart_**

****

Before I knew it he had grabbed the rest of my GI off and plunged one finger into me, my hips bucked at the sudden jolt of pleasure. Finally his whole mouth covered my nipple and I let a moan escape my lips, this seemed to just fuel his already building passion. Adding to the one finger to make it two he sped up causing my whimpers and sounds of ecstasy to increase.

**_No matter what you think _**

**_It won't be too long _**

**_Til you're in my arms _**

**_Underneath the starlight - starlight _**

**_We'll be lost in the rhythm - so right _**

Feel it steal your heart tonight 

It wasn't till I felt myself stiffen strictly then relaxed that I knew I had cum. Licking off my release from his fingers in front of me seductively. He slipped his pants off and was bare naked against the night; the only light was of the full moon behind him. Settling himself back on me, he was ready to enter.

"I love you Trunks," I whispered to him in anticipation before he swiftly entered me.

"Love you too Shellena" he grunted back, as he pumped into me.

**_You can try to resist _**

**_Try to hide from my kiss _**

**_But you know _**

**_But you know that you can't fight the moonlight_**

A smile came onto my face as I heard those three words utter again into my ear, no matter how many times I hear it I still fall all over again in love with him every time he says it to me and in ecstasy made it feel a lot better.

**_Deep in the dark _**

**_You'll surrender your heart _**

**_But you know _**

**_But you know that you can't fight the moonlight _**

**_No you can't fight it _**

**_No matter what you do _**

**_The night is gonna get to you _**

I cried out as he struck my G-spot, I hadn't know he knew where it was. I could just feel the smirk of triumphant on his face at knowing he was the only one who could give me immense bliss. Then I felt it coming, as he began to speed up again his mouth began to start kissing my neck more roughly he gave more little bits and then I as I released inside him and he in me I stared over his shoulder at the full moon. Moonlight bathed us visible as he bit his fangs into my neck, marking me his forever not seconds later I did the same. Trunks and me were bond together forever. I fell asleep ten minutes later, in Trunks arms underneath the moonlight.

**_Don't try then _**

**_You're never gonna win_**

****

**_Part of me the starlight - starlight _**

**_There's a magical feeling - so right _**

**_It will steal your heart tonight _**

****

**_You can try to resist _**

**_Try to hide from my kiss _**

**_But you know _**

**_But you know that you can't fight the moonlight _**

**_Deep in the dark _**

**_You'll surrender your heart _**

**_But you know _**

**_But you know that you can't fight the moonlight _**

**_No, you can't fight it _**

**_You can try to resist _**

**_Try to hide from my kiss _**

**_But you know _**

**_Don't you know that you can't fight the moonlight _**

**_Deep in the dark _**

**_You'll surrender your heart _**

**_But you know _**

**_But you know that you can't fight the moonlight _**

**_No, you can't fight it _**

**_It's gonna get to your heart_**

A/N: Sorry about the lyrics I was planning on making this a longer chapter, but decided since it's nearly 1:00 in the morning I would stop it here. Ok a little end of the story contest, who can guess what Ang discovers in the next chapter or epilogue. HINT! Nuka touched on it right before she died. Winner will get a box of cyber chocolate chip cookies and the chapter dedicated to them.

**_~ Fires_Destruction ~_**

****

**_^_~_**

****


	29. Chapter Twenty Seven Shattered Walls

_Disclaimer: Nope I still have not succeeded in my plan to take over Akira Toriyama's empire……does he even have an empire? Oh and I don't own the beautiful song "Anytime" by Kelly Clarkson._

A/N: I have returned very quickly and guess what people this is my last full chapter of Fate. Yes I know it's sad but Fate will end once this chapter is uploaded. I will then turn my attention to my beyblade fic "The Fire Still Burns" the sequel to "Spit Fire" if any of you have read it, or would like to huh huh **wiggle eyebrows suggestively**. After that I will finish my Zelda fic, "The Shadows Don't Sleep". All right enough of my babbling, the moment you've all been waiting for is here. The winner of the question I asked last chapter. What will Ang discover at the end of this story? HINT Nuka touched on it before she died. I won't give you the answer as then I would ruin the surprise, but the winner is…………………………on second thought I'll tell you at the end of the chapter. LOL!! MWHHHAAAA I'm so evil….not.

_lyrics - Italics_

**_Warning LEMON!! Yes another one_**.

_**Chapter Twenty Seven – Shattered Walls**_

(Ang's POV)

It seemed like I couldn't breathe I felt his hands on my arms sliding up and down comforting.

"Ang, god you can't imagine what I felt when I saw the pain I had put you through. I hated myself for it, I thought I had lost you" I listened, trying desperately to keep my composure over myself and not just turn and kiss him till I ran out of breath in my lungs. But his voice in my ear and hands running up my arms didn't help. His grip on me tightened in a way so if I decided to run I couldn't slip out of his grasp, I'll admit running was an option I was willing to consider. "I wasn't going to allow that to happen" he swallowed a breathe "Not again, I should never have let you go four years ago. It seems so easy now, that I should have just grabbed you and pulled you in with me. But I didn't, I regret that" a silence was laid over us, to me it was thick with tension but he seemed comfortable to just hold me forever in it.

_Anytime you feel like you just can't hold on   
Just hold on to my love and I'll help you be strong _

"Gohan" I said suddenly, breaking the silence. I turned in his arms, pushing away his arms for some room to stand that wasn't up against his chest. "I can't, it's not about the kiss anymore. Sure that's what opened my eyes, but I forgive you for it" he seemed to relax with knowing that at lest he was out of the doghouse in that department. "What I'm really…" I swallowed, here I go you can say it Ang "Afraid of Gohan is…" his eyes bore into mine. After what I'm about to say I didn't want to see the despair in them anymore. "You" his face dug deeper into my heart then ever before, so much sadness so much hurt and it was all thanks to me. I nearly laughed, I did but it was a bitter one more from hysteria then humour. "How do I know that some enemy can't use it to their advantage if they find out, how do I know that we even love each other enough and most of all how do I know you'll never hurt me again" I forced myself to keep eye contact with him, that last one had took more energy then I thought. That's when I felt water hit my neck; slowly I put my fingertips to my eyes, tears. I hadn't noticed that I had started to cry in front of Gohan, another weakness he made me have.

"Ang…." He tried to grab at me, but I lashed out and pushed him away in a moment of hysteria.

_But you're so afraid to lose, and baby I can't reach your heart   
I can't face this world that's keeping us apart _

"No! Gohan! I can't love you and you know that, stop fooling yourself and just let me go!" I yelled confused at him, I realized it that I loved him he had made me fall again into him. I had enough of this, we were down in Nuka's old cave apparently they wanted us to have some privacy. I was about to jump up, when I felt Gohan's strong arms circle me in a grip even I couldn't get out of, but some part of me didn't want to anyway.

"Your not leaving me again, I'm not letting it" a growl almost escaped his lips, "Ang I love you damnit! And I'm not going to let you just push me aside because your Saiyin pride won't let it happen" his eyes had darken in frustration an animalistic quality had taken over him. I looked up; a slight hole in the ground shined the moon on us. Something in the back of my mind told me that the moon was making Gohan wilder, more dangerous.

'His Saiyin blood is rising once again' a voice that sounded far away whispered to me, the wind suddenly picked up and blew a slight breeze to prickle my skin. He began to approach me, I stepped back. "Gohan stop" a smirk played on his lips. 

"I can smell your fear, Saoko. It's intoxicating"

"Gohan I don't like this, stop it. Don't make me hurt you" he didn't stop, I didn't want to do this but I had no choice. I hit him across the face. Instantly I ran to him and caught him. "Gohan I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I just didn't want to lose you. The right you" I stopped as I saw his demeanour had reverted back to his regular one. His dark eyes bore into mine I didn't know it but our faces had started to drift to each other's, before I knew it his lips had captured mine and he rolled me over onto my back. Kissing me passionately.

_When I can be the one to show you   
Everything you missed before _

"Gohan" I whimpered, "Don't let me go, not tonight" my heart had taken control of my mouth, mind and soul. My heart now laid in his hands and I prayed he wouldn't shatter it, like he had my walls around my love for him.

_Just hold on now, cause I can be the one to give you more   
Let you know _

He took the invitation and quickly slipped the top of my GI off me before resuming kissing all over my body. His kisses didn't linger too much on my neck, he wanted me for so long and he wasn't going to be patient with revealing my skin to him. Before long both of us were unclothed and when he pushed a finger into my folds, it was like a torch that had been about to go out was suddenly lit and roaring like a blaze of flame.

_Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side (yeah)  
Just let me be the one I can make it alright   
Anytime you need love baby your in my heart   
I can make it alright _

I cried into his ear, his speed was moderate in a loving gesture. He wanted to give me the most pleasure he could before I released. Adding another digit to make two, made my grip on his shoulders tighten.

_I look into you're eyes, and I feel it coming through   
And I can't help but want you more than I want to_

Some part of me still wanted to push him away, to hit him over and over for touching me in such ways. But I had learned by now that love is stronger then want or pride, so I let myself be lost in his strong embrace. I let one finally sound of ecstasy escape as like a volcano erupting I climaxed onto his hand.

_So baby take all of you're fears, and cast them all on me   
All I ever wanted is just to make you see_

"Trekila [I love you]" I whispered into his ear, as he settled inside me. My mouth agape as he filled me to my core. Then he began pushing into me, deeper and faster with his loving edge to it.

"Trekila frimal [I love you too]" he returned to me, slightly out of breath with a husky tone weaved into it. I didn't even linger over how he knew Saiyin but as I felt him hit me in the right place my moans heighten and I sang to the blood red sky.

_That I could be the one to give you   
All that you've been searching for   
Just hold on to my love, and baby let me give you more   
You know_

* * *

_Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side   
Just let me be the one I can make it alright   
Anytime you need love baby your in my heart   
I can make it alright_

Nightfall quickly disappeared and the sun began to peak over the horizon, which was strange as this world hadn't seen a golden sun for 4 years. I felt more at peace then I ever had, being wrapped in Gohan's arms and just watching the tranquility that was on his face as he slept was enough of the love he needed to give me.

I closed my eyes and then I felt myself begin to rise, I didn't question it scream like a banshee swear till my mouth fell off because I knew what was happening. I was restoring this world to the old way it was. Still naked, higher I ascended till I was directly in the middle of the sky above the center of the land. The wind began to pick up and a white light burst from my chest.

_And now there's no way out   
And I can't help the way I feel   
'Cause baby you're the fire and I'll be waiting right here_

I didn't know now but my soul had exited my body and began to purify the destruction and poverty Plague had created. It spread till it covered the whole globe with its healing white essence. I spun in the sky, my black hair flowing around me like a curtain my eyes were closed and my arms suddenly shot up blasting more of my soul out onto the world.

_You know my love is real, baby  
Yeah yeah yeah_

I looked down now to see the green grass began to grow quickly, trees sprouted and the red sky was taken over by bright blue. The millions of years it would have taken too natural recreate the world the way it was were passing in minutes. And as I looked on I smiled.

_Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side_

'Thank you Gohan for releasing the life in me' I thought and as the wind began to die down, I materialized clothes onto me. A red GI, the world had been turned from a desert land with no hope to a beautiful rich paradise. 'And it's all because you loved me Gohan'

_Just let me be the one I can make it alright (I can make it alright)  
Anytime you need love baby your in my heart _

He appeared then below me, smiling then he soared into the air and caught me in his arms. We spun around, laughing with joy and slowly we stopped unaware of the peering eyes below I lost myself into his eyes again then as the sun fully rose over the horizon he grabbed me and kissed me with a passion only born from Saiyin blood.

_I can make it alright _

(Song fades)

A/N: Decided to end it right there, so what do you think? I think the lemon was good, don't you? My mom read it and even liked it, saying it was tastefully done. Ok enough of me touting my own horn; the winner of the final contest is…………………………………a tie between Veggie's Boo and Castus Angelus (you do know Angelus from Angel/BTVS is evil right?). They both got the right answer (Will be revealed in the epilogue) but even through Castus Angelus reviewed with the right answer first, Veggie's Boo reviewed three times with the right answer. I couldn't decide between the two because their such great reviewers to my story, so I dedicate this chapter to both Castus Angelus and Veggie's Boo (which means Vegeta as well lol I'll bet he'll like that huh? The chapter with his 'daughter' having sex with Kakkarot's brat getting dedicated to him ha).

Ne ways I want you guys to see if you can pass the record of 81 reviews on the prequel of "Fate" that would be "Anime Week". All I need is 9 reviews, not a lot to ask right since this is the last full chapter. Oh and I was wondering if anyone sees the symbolism I used with Ang being naked when she purifies the world, if you understand it please explain it to me in a review, just a thought. So Ja Ne ppl.

**_FiresDestruction _**

****

****


	30. Chapter Twenty Eight Epilogue

A/N: Alright I've decided to give everyone what they wanted and have written a small little epilogue, for all of you. This is just going to tell you guys what happened to everyone after Plague died.

**_Epilogue_**

(Ang's POV)

I had finally come to grips with that half of my soul was being shared by some heartless Saiyin bitch, but it sure helped in that not a lot of people challenged me anymore. I had decided to stay and live in the DBZ world with everyone, plus I had a family now. Yep that's right Gohan got me pregnant (There's your answer to the contest, she was pregnant) now we have a little hell raiser running around, thanks to me of course. Hey I had to pass down my prankster tricks to someone. His name is Dodge, and he's a little replica of his father. Black spiky hair, but somehow he got some of my human blood because he has sparkling ocean blue eyes that I love. Of course he's strong constantly battling with Faith. That's Shellena and Trunks kid, a girl with long brown hair and her father's eyes but she still had her father's two strands of hair that always fell into her eyes you could tell when she grew up men better protect their guns, ya know what I mean.

Things have gotten a lot better after Plague's terror began to slowly drift away and with every generation knowledge was lost. But I would pass it down to my children, so that evil would never happen again without them knowing it was rising. But that would come later on, for right now I would just let them be kids.

And yes, the big question have I accepted Vegeta as my father? Well since I beat his ass every weak in his little GR I think were on good terms, just incase he doesn't piss me off. Goku and ChiChi still live on their mountain in the woods; me and Gohan live right beside them. Now prepare yourself, me and Gohan got married! Yep we got hitched. ChiChi kinda forced the whole thing, only because Gohan wouldn't leave me. ChiChi doesn't really like me, 'I'm a bad influence on her baby' even through her baby is 26 going on 27, that's just ChiChi but ya gotta respect her fieriness at the age of 55. Goku still spars regularly with Vegeta, me, Gohan and pretty much everyone.

Now that I've explained everything, lets get to now. Gohan has forced me to go to a family reunion at my dad and mom's house. After the buffet was done, I couldn't wait for the annual fighting tournament. There was talking catching up on everyone's activities. Oh and I have finally meet the short shit, I can call him that because he's smaller then me. Now that's an accomplishment. Of course I'm talking of Krillen, plus me and 18 really like each other naturally we would were both dangerous beauties right?.

Finally the tournament had started, this year I would beat out Goku. First me and Shellena faced each other, both sporting our smirk we had a secret plan. Turn on the men. We both began to power up our attacks, acting as if we would attack each other.

"Lightening Strike!!" I yelled

"Buster Blade!!" Shellena called back, Buster Blade was an invented attack by Shellena. It was just a powerful ball of Ki formed into a shape blade that could cut through anything, kinda based on Krillen's Destructo Disc. Suddenly we each turned on our husband/mates (Shellena got married too of course), it wasn't very powerful just enough to make him frizzle a little. They didn't even expect it. Gohan stood there looking like a broken lightening rod what a minute a broken _burnt_ lightening rod ya that works better. And half of Trunks hair was cut off, of course he was screaming about that what a girl and he's my brother ugh. In mock anger they lunged after us, we jumped up, they couldn't stop and in true three stooges style slammed right into each other. Trunks missing teeth and Gohan's hair and clothes all tangled. A series of laughs came out but then they changed to oooooo's. When Shellena and me floated down in front of our defeated husbands and gave them a sweet, passionate kiss. They seemed to float to cloud nine but when we laughed and soared off into the air they vowed to get us. I grinned the biggest smile I had ever formed on my mouth.

I gave a small squeal out as Gohan caught me, Shellena was screaming, probably beating on Trunks head to let her go. But as he kissed me I knew I would always be happy.

A/N: The epilogue is done, now I'm gonna do two music videos for this fic to make it 30 chapters. One to do with the action/adventure stuff and one to do with romance and love. Oh and for all people who were begging me to do a sequel to a sequel (It's called a Trilogy, vegeta'z-gurl lol), I won't be doing that but. BUT I will be doing another fic on the other side of Ang, Saoko Raiya because I got so many reviewers who think she's cool (But scary Asilin Kheldarson hehe) so it will be kinda be a companion story to it. It will have many couples like: Gohan/Saoko, Pan/Trunks, Nuka/? (Yep she'll be back), that's all I'm revealing for now. Basically it has some of the same characters but they'll be doing different roles. I might even have Ang come back in and play the half soul is light, half is dark card, maybe.

_**Title: Fallen Angel **_

_**Summary: Corruption is a dangerous game there are only few who can play it well, love is an even more deadly one. Only fools dare to play both, I guess I'm a lucky fool.**_

Review!! I wanna know what you think of my idea.

**_FiresDestruction _**

****

**__**


End file.
